


四代秘传：木叶总选举

by TWdoli20



Series: 四代秘传：木叶总选举 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Hokage Election, Konoha - Freeform, Missing Scene, Other, Pre-Canon, Yondaime - Freeform, 原作向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-15 23:42:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 63,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19306249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWdoli20/pseuds/TWdoli20
Summary: 「看来，我们是因为同样的理由被叫到这裡来呢，」大蛇丸优雅地与凑错身，阴凉气息微微扰动周身空气，凑身边彷彿游过一条蛇。「日斩老师究竟是为了什么理由，选择你而不是我呢？我也很想知道。呵呵呵......」





	1. 第一章  木叶的黄色闪光

**Author's Note:**

> ※四代火影角色名，使用台译版本"波风凑"；鸣人之母使用中译版本"漩涡玖辛奈"，若有不习惯处敬请见谅。
> 
> ※本作完成于2016年，为作者参与选举工作之实务经验，融合原作剧情而成。写作当时记错原作两位主人公漩涡鸣人、宇智波佐助的出生月份，导致故事时间点和原作有些出入，但事件因果先后、人物年龄长幼大致相同，不会造成阅读困难。有任何疑问欢迎提出。

  
  
  
  
        光裸料峭的山壁上别无植被，只有三张巨大岩相，姿首情态各异地嵌在那裡。从左首起，是一个方颐大口、面目端正柔和的披髮男子，再来是一张眉宇间与之有些形似，但凤目斜飞、两颊下颚各有伤纹，戴有护面半盔的严峻面目。最后一个浓眉环眼，虽不若前两个秀緻突出，却最是刚毅稳重。

  
        恰与这座巨大颜岩对面数里之处的高地天台上，正藉夕日馀晖眺望这裡的初老男子形容一致。  
  
        这裡是位于「火之国」的「木叶忍者村」，那些是建村以来的历代村长「火影」，依序是初代火影千手柱间、二代火影千手扉间、以及三代火影——也就是此刻火影办公室天台之上、悄然遥望「火影岩颜」的男子，猿飞日斩。

  
  


  
        自第一次忍界大战结束、被恩师二代火影千手扉间指定继位火影，如今已是将近三十个年头。他今年五十五岁，在位期间要比哪一任火影都还久、年岁要比他们都还长了。这些颜岩并没有眼珠，如果他们能瞧见现在的木叶，会是什么样的表情？这些青壮之年就早早逝去的先人，是不是正如这片不分日昇月落、不论天地如何变色，也不曾别过头去的脸谱，英魂始终注视着这块淼小的、微弱的、却又于乱世危脆之中，努力走在和平安泰之道的木叶呢。  
  
        猿飞日斩一手负背，不知抓着什么物事；一手则持烟斗轻吐云烟，两条矫健身影倏然现形在他身后。  
  
        一个是金髮青年，年约二十二、三岁，一个脸上蒙面、满头白髮，护额斜带，恰巧遮蔽了左目，只露出一隻右眼来；儘管瞧不出年纪，但从身形姿态来看，似乎年岁辈分都比金髮青年还要小一些。  
  
        「三代大人，领主大人顺利完成诸国缔约，已经平安回返城中。我和卡卡西特来复命。」先说话的果然是金髮青年，只见他肤成麦色，眉目秀朗，举手投足间便是个玉树之质的男子。  
  
        猿飞日斩说了声「辛苦了」，又手上一抛，原本抓着的那个东西，就这样轻巧送到白髮少年手中。那是一张狐狸面具。「卡卡西，今天早点休息，明日归队，『暗部』还有许多用你的地方。」

 

  
  


  
        「暗部」即「特殊暗杀部队」，由木叶最高决策机关「顾问会议」选拔村中最优秀的忍者组成，他们的身分高度保密，负责保护火影、监视国境和国内外情蒐、甚至进行更险恶的暗杀活动。卡卡西恭敬称是，抬头起身时，已不復见本来面目，取而代之的是那个形容诡异的狐狸面具。二人正要告退，猿飞日斩却道，「凑，你姑且留下。」

 

 

  
        卡卡西向青年一礼，旋即瞬身消形。猿飞日斩瞥了一眼青年神色，只是一笑，「你觉得这次的任务让你来做，有些过分大材小用吗？」  
  
        青年微笑道，「没有的事。保护大名与火影同样重要，更何况这次是为了缔结诸国和平条约；大名若有闪失，那么第三次忍界大战结束以来难得的和平，只怕又要变成一场空梦。」  
  
        他口吻真诚，毫无虚假之情，「我也很感谢三代大人，同意卡卡西随同我接下这个任务。『神无毘桥战役』后，他的同班伙伴只剩他一个人……我愧为人师，一直担心他不能走出阴影。」  
  
        「那么这趟你的感想如何？」  
  
        青年欣慰中还有几丝伤怀，「他比我想得还要成熟坚强。我很骄傲。」  
  
        「同样是曾为人师，我明白你的挂心。」猿飞日斩话锋一转，「可是凑，逝者已矣，继续在乱世求得一条生存之道，是我们这些留下来的人，更重要的使命。」  
  
        青年换上庄重正色，「是的。因此我想您此次派我护卫的用意，是要让我为木叶眼观八方，见证新的和平时代。」  
  
        「还有最要紧的，」猿飞日斩道，「让大名先见你一面，再加上你『黄色闪光』的威名，只要我替你在村中做好安排，你从大名那裡拿到『第四代火影』任命书，也就是水到渠成的事了。」  
  
        这人正是在刚告落幕的第三次忍界大战中，以顶级时空间忍术「飞雷神」扬名天下的「木叶黄色闪光」——波风凑。他威名极盛，「飞雷神」绝技令他穿梭敌阵千军万马之中，取人性命，衣不沾血，甚至让敌人做出「凡遭遇木叶黄色闪光，可弃任务逃生」的命令。  
  
        只是凑没想到，在成为四代火影之路上，三代火影会替自己做到这个地步，不免一愣。  
  
        「不错，你尚且是自来也的弟子，我的徒孙；本来下一个火影，怎么排都轮不到你。」猿飞日斩重行吸啜起烟斗，「我这样说自有我的打算，但是你的意思又怎么样呢？木叶旧时代的路已经走到头，火影颜岩，也许久没有刻上年轻人的容颜了。」  
  
        猿飞日斩双眼忽然併射精光，犀利之色一闪而逝，「有想过火影岩刻上你的面容吗，凑？」  
  
        波风凑仔细斟酌片刻，终于诚实地道：「成为火影，是我从小至今的梦想，不曾改变过。但我并不是为了留名在岩上，而是为了木叶永远的和平。」  
  
        「木叶已经和平啦。」  
  
        「当初会建立木叶忍村，就是为了用和平解决问题。因此，木叶比起其他诸国的忍者村，迁入最多的异姓氏族，甚至收容亡国遗民......也由于这个缘故，木叶内部的冲突，一直都没有真正化解。」波风凑说到这裡，脸上难掩鬱色，但没有丝毫退缩之意。「过去战祸不断，我们没有办法专心协调村内矛盾；现在天下太平，化解村中的偏见和仇恨，更是刻不容缓──」  
  
        波风凑湛蓝目光与夕日馀晖交映，自然流露璀璨的仁者悲心，「误解跟仇恨，不能成为木叶的遗产。我不能再让任何一个木叶的孩子，继承那种东西。」  
  
        眼前的人年岁尚轻，对木叶的前景却看得通透，识见与胸怀更是早已超过许多鬚髮尽白的长者，这样的器量和目光，是比登峰造极的忍术更为难得的事物。猿飞日斩暗暗动容，心想果然没有看错人，也知道波风凑即便作为忍者的战斗经验丰富，但在政治上还很单纯，木叶的暗流自己甚且穷尽半生，还不能顾得周全稳妥，他更是下定决心要藉这次机会急流勇退，为这个年轻人铺好进场的道路。  
  
        于是猿飞日斩走上前拍拍波风凑的肩膀，大有交託之意。「我既然已经知道你的志向，这段期间不要轻易声张。我会安排。」  
  
        波风凑离去之时，与一名长者在走廊相逢。这名男子几乎半张右脸缠上绷带，下颏有「乂」字伤痕，嘴角下垂，形貌冷酷难近，整隻右臂裹在宽大外袍中，不知是伤是残。波风凑识得来人，得体合宜地行礼，「团藏大人。」

  
  


  
        「凑，任务辛苦了。」他深重眼袋下的眼珠，不动声色地打量他几眼，「我听说把卡卡西从我这裡调走，是跟你去执行任务。怎么只见你一个人？」  
  
        「三代另有话与我说，让卡卡西先休息了。」凑以完美的社交辞令应对，不过份亲近，也不令人感到疏远，「卡卡西一如往常表现优秀，明日就会回归暗部，请放心。」说罢道了晚安，便即告退。  
  
        培训「暗部」成员的，正是这名叫做志村团藏的深沉男子。他一手成立三代火影默许的地下组织「根」，作为补充「暗部」的新血来源之一；「根」的存在，除了顾问会议成员，在木叶无人知情。他与猿飞日斩都是二代火影千手扉间一手调教出来的部下，更是如今木叶最高议事机关「顾问会议」的一员。他只是侧身望着波风凑远去的背影，沉默与廊上阴影交融，不知有何思量。  
  
        漩涡氏居所，今晚灯火通亮，声声笑语随蒸腾饭香曳洒出来。

 

 

  
        「你这趟又快两个月不在家，错过不少好事的说。」波风凑的妻子──漩涡玖辛奈，一头火色秀髮明媚灿亮，有如其人，欢喜之情溢于言表，一张嘴停不下来，彷彿要把丈夫不在家期间所有的话给讲完。「日向家二当家的公子满周岁，办了好盛大的比武大会；奈良家的夫人也得了一个儿子，美琴更是快要生了。」

 

  
  


  
        玖辛奈欢天喜地的给波风凑添菜，「现在真的有战争结束的感觉的说！几乎家家都有喜讯──我正打算带些水果去看美琴和鼬，你明天没事吧？要不要一起来？喂──你有在听吗？」  
  
        「对不起。」凑从满脑子考虑中回过神来，连忙扒几口饭冲着妻子笑，「饭很好吃，谢谢你，玖辛奈。」  
  
        「怎么心不在焉的，」玖辛奈没有着恼，只是瞪大一双明灿亮眼，十分关心，「是因为工作被三代电了吗？不要放在心上，你一直都很优秀，三代对你严格一点也是难免的说──」  
  
        「嗯......」波风凑很明显没有把句子完整的听完，「木叶建村以来，所有的努力、所有人的血汗跟泪水，都是为了我们的下一代......」  
  
        玖辛奈闻言不免丧气，往后靠在椅背，手指在胸前捲着自己火焰一样的红髮。「好啦。我明天再去看医生，问看看怎么调排卵期，跟你在家的时间尽量配合──」  
  
        波风凑一愣，「你在说什么？」  
  
        玖辛奈歪头，「我们不是在说生小孩的事吗？」  
  
        两人少年时即结为夫妇，然而儘管都还年轻，多年以来玖辛奈的肚子却始终没有半点动静。  
  
        「不是啦，我说的是……」波风凑失笑，缓缓放下碗筷，倾近妻子耳盼悄声说，「三代大人今天问我，有没有意愿做四代火影。」  
  
        波风凑抢在妻子失声惊呼出来之前，笑着竖指压在唇上。玖辛奈无法压抑激动，双手摀嘴瞪着丈夫，闷声惊呼不绝，末了乾脆直接扑到丈夫怀裡。  
  
        夫妇笑着抱在一起左右摇晃，波风凑正一面想，快两个月没回家，玖辛奈抱起来怎么略有点骨感，又一面笑道，「对不起，我可能会比你先做火影。」  
  
        他这话说的是，二人幼时于忍者学校初识，玖辛奈在转学第一日上的自我介绍。因为说了要成为木叶第一个女火影这样的豪愿，还有满头火红的髮色，而被同学耻笑「西红柿火影」。当时波风凑为了化解玖辛奈的窘境，也站起来出言响应，『我也是。我也想要成为被所有人认同的火影。』却被当时的玖辛奈赌气地回了一句，『你长得比女孩子还要秀气，当火影怎么靠得住！』  
  
        「说什么傻话，你的东西就是我的东西，你的梦想就是我的梦想，」玖辛奈此刻想起从前情景，更是笑得两腮酡红。「我们两个有一个人做火影，就是一口气圆了我们两人份的梦想。」  
  
        夫妻心意相通，情意更浓，此生能有一个人悲己所悲，乐己所乐，夫復何求？胸口都是流过一阵温暖甜意，然而狂喜之后，又双双沉默下来。玖辛奈靠在丈夫颈窝，温柔地挠着他后髮，「凑，你知道我现在最想去告诉谁这件事吗？」  
  
        波风凑抱着妻子轻轻摇晃，垂眼敛去闪过心口的一瞬刺痛。「我知道。」  
  
        两人想到的是两年前，在第三次忍界大战中捐躯的那个孩子。宇智波带土，是波风凑所带的第一批下忍学生之一，也是他第一个战死沙场的未成年部下。宇智波带土死于惨烈的神无毗桥袭击战，此役最终由波风凑压制前线攻击、所率小队完成摧毁神无毗桥、破坏敌人补给线的任务，为木叶打下胜利的一仗，更直接影响大战终结。

  
  


  
        然而带土却连全尸也无法回收。他死前将宇智波一族独有的「写轮眼」赠与卡卡西，使得在恶战中已失左目的卡卡西重获光明，更透过带土的写轮眼，得到宇智波一族绝不外传的究极瞳术。

 

  
  


  
        战后波风凑与玖辛奈夫妇登门拜访带土的亲人。带土只有一个双目已盲、相依为命的祖母，平日裡照顾家中果园，带土还在的时候，总会帮着祖母到市场上兜卖西红柿。  
  
        那天祖母哭得肝肠寸断，不住口的痛骂木叶的忍者全是无耻小偷，偷了他儿子媳妇，连孙子的眼睛也不放过。『我不指望带土给我尽孝，我活不久了，只想赶紧告诉他，我们宇智波一族写轮眼的全部能力啊！』带土的祖母曾是优秀的忍者，然而在木叶建村后的几次忍界战争中，因为彻底施展写轮眼的禁术而全盲了。她的子女都折损在第二次忍界大战，本来还对苦苦养大的带土，寄有一线传承写轮眼祕密的希望，然而这些全随着波风凑带来的恶耗破灭了。  
  
        『您不是带土的老师吗？您为什么要让还只是中忍的带土，去执行这么危险的任务？您为什么不跟在他身边！』祖母的悲痛指控令波风凑哑口无言。师生兵分两路并不是错误的决定，但是他又怎么忍心告诉带土的祖母，带土为了拯救同伴，几乎差点让任务失败。瞬息万变的战场上，随时考验的是智慧和人性，而这两者往往难以兼顾。在行动的结果尘埃落定之前，没有人能知道解救同伴放弃任务，和执行任务放弃同伴，哪一个才是是正确的。  
  
        带土选择救同伴，救了卡卡西，而卡卡西完成了任务。  
  
        难堪的痛斥引来越来越多的街坊聚集围观，祖母悲恸难抑，随手乱抓，抄起西红柿就往他摔来。『还要死多少个宇智波的孩子，让你们做战争英雄！』悲愤绝望的老人嘶声悲鸣，每一下都打得既重且准；能够闪过敌阵漫天苦无的黄色闪光，却躲不开盲眼老妇丢的任何一颗西红柿。『至少把我孙子的眼睛，还给我啊！』  
  
        若是将写轮眼送还，不只是辜负带土临终赠友的遗愿，更是徒劳地让卡卡西又成为身残的忍者。然而对连孙子的遗物都拿不到的老祖母来说，又何其公平？这么两难的情境，不应该让卡卡西面对；令过于年少的带土枉死的责任，应该由成人来承担，而不是创伤难癒的卡卡西。波风凑暗自庆幸他婉拒卡卡西同行，这样的难堪与责备，只需要自己承受。  
  
        玖辛奈不忍丈夫蒙受无端误解，想要帮忙解释几句，波风凑却抬手止住她，打骂中默默地在祖母面前正坐跪地，除了道歉，没有一字辩解。玖辛奈见状，目眶盈泪，也毅然跪在丈夫身边，『我是你的妻子，不管怎么样都跟你一起。』  
  
        聚集的街坊中多是宇智波遗眷，波风凑为人温和谦恭，名声极好，但这次也没人帮他讲话。有人尖酸刻薄的说，人死了才在这边惺惺作态，反正木叶恨透了我们宇智波，多死几个也无关痛痒；比较厚道一点的也会讲，道歉有什么用，老太太的孙子能活过来吗？不如想一想以后老人家一个人怎么办。  
  
        最后是木叶警务队队长的妻子——宇智波美琴，也是波风凑和玖辛奈学生时代的共同友人，在家中听到这件事，匆忙背着一岁多的鼬就赶过来。  
  
        美琴来到的时候，夫妇俩形容早已十分狼狈。她先是表明警务队长妻子的身分，安抚祖母入内休息，也请波风凑夫妇暂时不要来探望遗眷。『带土奶奶我会帮忙照顾，你们也先保重自己。』美琴兰质蕙心，深知这种时候说什么都没用，『战争刚结束，很多人失去亲人，需要时间平静。』  
  
        波风凑夫妇将带土视作自己的孩子，带土早逝，怎么可能不比他祖母伤心？围观人群中少不了酸言酸语奚落，说忌惮我们宇智波，打仗又依赖我们宇智波，这下好了，我们宇智波就是成了尸体也能让木叶物尽其用。也有不少人插不上手，但低调上前来宽慰波风凑，说谢谢您救了木叶，结束战争；请不要太自责，不是您的错。  
  
        最后人潮散去，只剩夫妻两人。波风凑挡在妻子前面，挨上最多西红柿，玖辛奈帮丈夫擦掉脸上身上烂碎的猩红汁液，喃喃垂泪，『我们两个，有我一个像西红柿不就好了......』  
  
        波风凑缓缓按下妻子的手，收入掌中紧紧相握，『你不是说过，希望我们以后的孩子，就跟带土一样吗？』他的嗓音依然平静，『开朗，正直，为了自己的信念而活──』  
  
        『就算脑袋不灵光也好，爱逞强也好，却能心繫伙伴，充满毅力──可我现在不愿意了。』  
  
        『我不要我们的孩子像他。我想要带土，现在就好好的在这裡啊。』从来都将情感克制得极为内敛、不曾在人前失态的波风凑，紧抓妻子的手劲暴露了内心的狂风暴雨，在阴影中低垂滑落的两行清泪，更是无法压抑的悔恨哀伤，『不需要失去亲人就能得到的和平，到底在哪裡？』  
  
        从那以来，如今已经又快要两个年头过去了。夫妇二人孝养带土祖母到最后，卡卡西也加入暗部，因带土的写轮眼更加活跃。两人隔日一早便去村中公墓，带土只有衣冠塚，碑上所刻过短的生卒年，不论什么时候看，都刺目得让人心酸。见带土碑文周遭没有杂草，显然有人勤劳养护，他们不需相询，也知道是谁来过，于是简单洒扫一番，就在带土墓前献花默弔。  
  
        然而还没能待上多久，一抹灰色身影便悄没声息的来到夫妇身后。  
  
        那人头戴狐狸面具，屈身半跪、不发一点声响，波风凑光凭这人所怀查克拉的气息，就知道来人是卡卡西。「凑老师，三代大人有急讯，召您出席顾问会议。」  
  
        夫妇俩相视一眼，都对三代火影所为何事，大概心知肚明，却没想到这么快。波风凑说明白了，会立即前往，卡卡西便瞬身消失。凑歉然，「玖辛奈，抱歉不能陪你去了。请代我跟美琴、鼬和富嶽大哥问好。」  
  
        玖辛奈笑着挥手赶他，「快去，别让三代等。」她突然又想起一件事，「凑，我们今天晚餐去一乐拉麵吃外食吧？」  
  
        凑知道妻子最喜欢吃一乐拉麵，从少女时到现在，口味从没变过。他没有多想，只是笑道，「好。我们就约那边见。」  
  
        ※        ※        ※  
  
        今日的木叶警务队队长宅邸，有贵客来访。现年三岁的鼬一双眼睛黑白分明，面目虽仍稚嫩，却与他母亲一般秀丽娴静；又神思清明，已经懂得帮孕中母亲接待客人。他拉过坐垫铺好，乖巧地请客人上座，「玖辛奈阿姨，请坐。」  
  
        「鼬好棒~~~！好可爱、好有礼貌的说！」玖辛奈心花怒放，看起来恨不得将鼬抱紧处理。她又羡慕又感叹，「美琴，每次看到鼬，都觉得小孩真的长好快！」  
  
        美琴抚着明显的肚腹微笑，「我第二胎都要生了，你还不快点？」  
  
        「人家也很想赶快生一个嘛！医生说我跟凑都没问题，但不知道为什么就是一直没有的说......」玖辛奈黯然之色很快退去，对美琴的肚子燃起更多关心，「医生有说什么时候吗？」  
  
        「下个月就是预产期囉。」美琴宽慰，「现在没有战争，凑又是村子的英雄，请三代大人不要什么任务都给他接，让他在家裡多陪你。」  
  
        「这次不是任务的说，」玖辛奈开始喜滋滋地帮着美琴洗切水果，「昨天凑就回家了，本来今天要一起来看你。但是刚刚说顾问会议有事情找他过去。我想，接下来待在家裡的时间应该会比较多。」  
  
        「顾问会议？......」  
  
        美琴若有所思，鼬自动自发地拿来盘子餐具，玖辛奈直夸他乖巧懂事，要他们母子多吃点。美琴看着这个全无机心的友人开朗快乐的模样，也忍不住跟着微笑，同时又为了某个突然升起的複杂心思，感到无端忧愁。  
  
        ※        ※        ※  
  
        木叶的顾问会议，是村中最高层级的决策组织，成员由三代火影猿飞日斩，以及与他同期的长者志村团藏、转寝小春、水户门炎共同组成。他们都是二代火影千手扉间的部下，也是自二代火影殁后，就维持着木叶村中政治均势的人。  
  
        在经过昨晚与三代火影的谈话后，凑以为他被叫来顾问会议，是一件很单纯的事情。  
  
        直到他在门口遇到大蛇丸。  
  
        「大蛇丸先生，」大蛇丸是三代火影的弟子，更比凑长了一辈。因为杰出的忍术研究，而备受村中忍者敬重。然而近年大蛇丸越来越深居简出，行踪也越来越诡秘，表面上三代虽然没有说什么，但凑隐隐察觉，这对昔日师徒似乎因为某种缘故渐行渐远。大蛇丸竟从顾问会议中出来，凑儘管意外，依旧行礼如仪，「许久没有在这裡见到您了。」

 

  
  


  
        「看来，我们是因为同样的理由被叫到这裡来呢，」大蛇丸优雅地与凑错身，阴凉气息微微扰动周身空气，凑身边彷彿游过一条蛇。「日斩老师究竟是为了什么理由，选择你而不是我呢？我也很想知道。呵呵呵......」  
  
        大蛇丸意有所指的短短数言，凑立刻明白，情况变得複杂了。果然在通传裡面之后，房内的争执迅速平静下来，三代唤他进入，他首先看到四名长者列座在前，左起依序是三代火影、转寝小春、水户门炎、志村团藏，三代火影座位则恰与志村团藏分处两侧。气氛有些微妙。

 

  
  


  
        猿飞日斩最先说话，「凑，今天叫你来，是因为顾问会议有些话要问你。你仔细想清楚了，再好好回答。」  
  
        三代一开口，提的不是选任四代火影的事，「仔细想清楚了」这句话，更是十分委婉的警示。善者不来，会无好会，这场问话不是三代的意思，而是另有目的。  
  
        水户门炎是形容严正不苟的男子，他肃穆说道，「老朽首先再次代表顾问会议全体，恭喜你完成护卫大名的任务，顺利回返。」  
  
        「这是我份所当为的事，也是托了各位的福。」凑心想，这种客套话大有先礼后兵的起手式，就不知道接下来话题将指向何方。  
  
        「那我们就开门见山，」水户门炎推了推眼镜，「你在这次的任务中，有见到『雷之国』『云隐村』的雷影之子吧？」  
  
        雷影之子，是肤色黝黑、体格硕壮的上忍，更是使用「雷遁」的高手。凑与他在第三次忍界大战中，因分属不同阵营而曾经为敌，对这个人不仅是名号还有实力，都不陌生。这个问题打算问出什么结论呢？见三代没有其他表示，凑诚实以答，「是的。」

 

 

  
  
        「你们有任何接触吗？」  
  
        凑揣摩水户门炎的用意，谨慎回答，「我们都是大名的护卫，为了场地维安，讨论过工作上的事。」  
  
        「他是雷之国大名的护忍，你是火之国的人，保护各家大名就好，有什么事情需要讨论？」志村团藏冷不防开口，「云隐一直是木叶最大的敌人，大战才平息不到两年，你就与云隐的人私下往来。你是什么居心？」  
  
        问难来得又直又快，水户门炎眉头一皱，就连转寝小春也道，「团藏，你太严厉了。凑不是疑犯，我们也不是为了审讯他才请他过来。」  
  
        仅仅片刻龃龉，凑对于这是什么状况，大概猜得八九不离十。水户门炎只是传声筒，那些质疑多半是志村团藏的意思；转寝小春一向处事明理，是两不偏帮的中立角色。可是为什么志村团藏会突然针对自己？三代火影和志村团藏渐有不和，是显而易见的事，自己因为师承的缘故，于公于私都与三代比较亲近，被当作三代的派系也不难理解。志村团藏的不善，恐怕更和三代有意选自己继任四代脱不了关係。  
  
        但是这件事情，他除了玖辛奈，并没有跟其他人提起；三代也不会声张，志村团藏究竟是怎么得知这件事情？难道他心中另有属意的人选吗？  
  
        凑突然想到方才擦身而过的大蛇丸，一颗心沉了下去。  
  
        原来如此，昨天没有和卡卡西一起离开，只不过与三代大人单独谈话，团藏大人就已经猜到三代大人的意向了吗？团藏大人近年与大蛇丸先生走得很近，大蛇丸先生高我一个辈分，又是与自来也老师、纲手大人齐名的「木叶三忍」，成名比我还早，团藏大人要支持大蛇丸先生，也是情理之中。  
  
        他不怕解释误会，但是在这种时候沾上一点污名，只怕角逐火影的事情就要失格。于是他以退为进，「这次的护卫任务，除了事关大名安全的事项，我不敢有任何轻率举动。如果有什么事情做得有欠周虑，各位顾问大人的指教，我一定用心反省。」  
  
        水户门炎本来就只是因为耳根子软，会议前听志村团藏说了凑几句，就将信将疑，但原先对凑的印象并不差；此刻又听他谦卑坦然的言语，心中早已有九分信他，「你一向行事谨慎周全，有什么需要指教的呢？想来与云隐的上忍来往的事，也不过是误会一场──」  
  
        「如果是误会的话，又要怎么解释我的部下『昶』的报告？」团藏摊开一份卷轴报告书，口吻严厉，「波风凑，你被指控将木叶的封印尾兽『九尾』的详情，洩漏给云隐的忍者，换取云隐『八尾』的情报──『昶』的侦查向来可信，你有什么话要说？」  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
第二章  斗  
  
凑一直都认为跟玖辛奈结婚最棒的事，就是每天都像在约会。

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 關於語尾口癖  
> 文中玖欣奈的语尾口癖「てばね」，是原作人设的一部份，她儿子主角鸣人也有「てばよ」，或许是岸本老师要证明没生错的伏笔吧。总之，两人在原作幼少期都很常出现，成年鸣人比较少听到了，玖辛奈可能是比较多跟凑的对手戏，我觉得成年玖欣奈的频率也好高。我想了很久不知道怎么翻，我看的网路汉化几乎全部省略这些口癖，但我觉得这是原作的设定之一也是人物特色，最后选择用比较台味的语感「的说」，我是希望比较接近台湾读者语感。但不管怎样，欢迎批评指教其他看法。


	2. 第二章 斗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 凑一直都认为，跟玖辛奈结婚最棒的事，就是每天都像在约会。

 

 

 

  
团藏摊开一份卷轴报告书，口吻严厉，「波风凑，你被指控将木叶的封印尾兽『九尾』的详情，洩漏给云隐的忍者，换取云隐『八尾』的情报──『昶』的侦查向来可信，你有什么话要说？」

志村团藏劈头就说波风凑与云隐的忍者勾结，这话一出简直掀起惊天巨浪，水户门炎大惊失色，「团藏！将木叶封印尾兽『九尾』的祕密传与他人知晓，这是叛村的大罪，不能乱说啊！」

转寝小春则不以为然，「封印『九尾』的『人柱力』正是凑的妻子玖辛奈，一旦这件事被敌人得知，等于将玖辛奈置于险境。他怎么可能对自己的妻子做这种事？」

世上有九头不知从何而来的巨大尾兽，身怀庞大能量「查克拉」，其中以拥有九条尾巴的「九尾」之力最强，又被世人称为「九尾妖狐」。牠们骚乱世间，由于尾兽的破坏力十分惊人，诸国为控制尾兽，不惜栽培能封印尾兽於自身的「人柱力」，压抑并利用尾兽的力量投入战争，诸国之间也常为争夺尾兽爆发冲突。

波风凑的妻子漩涡玖辛奈，正因出身已经破灭的「涡之国」、身为精通封印术的「漩涡一族」后裔，自幼便被带来火之国的木叶忍村，成为木叶的九尾人柱力。

 

 

「这份调查报告写得非常清楚，」团藏冷冷地道，「波风凑和云隐的雷影之子，都有成为领导人的野心。木叶有『九尾』，云隐有『八尾』，木叶与云隐自第一次忍界大战起即争斗多年，如果掌握对方的尾兽情报，更能在竞争火影之位上平步青云。这是与虎谋皮啊。」

凑出其不意地被安上叛村通敌这么严重的罪名，却仍十分镇定。「我与雷影之子没有交换尾兽情报，更没有勾结。这份报告书，是不是哪里搞错了呢？」

情势急转到这个地步，三代火影终于开口：「团藏，指控『战争英雄』通敌叛村的情事如此重大，本来应该直接转送『审问调查部』立案，怎么会在顾问会议这么轻率的提出来？」

再迟钝如水户门炎，听了三代火影这话，也不免心中多想：「是啊，『顾问会议』已经是最高机关，先送审调部的话，我们就算第一时间不会处理，也会立刻知道有这个案件。团藏竟然擅自把案子吃下来，直到现在才说！」

转寝小春也心里有数：「『根』虽说是『暗部』的培训机关，由团藏领导，但若是有任何报告文书，当然要呈报给火影。日斩啊，你当初就不应该同意给团藏带『根』，让他在你的眼皮底下，收买自己的人马！」於是她道：「这是『根』哪一个不懂事的忍者？第一时间没有呈报此事给火影，团藏你有督导之责，难道不应该惩处部下吗？」

这话是明着施压团藏拿该名「根」成员开刀，更是话中有话，警告三代火影，团藏已经越权。

团藏理直气壮得近乎蛮横，「正因为此事牵扯『木叶英雄』，村中无人不知三代与波风凑关系亲近，报告人考虑到三代英名，不敢循私，才送来我这里。我也是今天才拿到。」他尽管提及三代都讲得客气，但谁都听得出来明摆著就是在说，要是先和三代火影报告这事，大概不会被秉公处理。

团藏将卷轴呈交给三代火影。

三代火影阅毕，又交给另外两名顾问看完，三人脸色各异，火影才招手要凑上前。凑已有心理準备，知道卷轴里恐怕不会有什么好话，但是他光明坦荡，并不害怕，只是一看内容，不免还是大吃一惊。

转寝小春心想：「凑有这么意外的反应，可见不过是不实指控。说到底，出卖九尾情报给敌国忍者，这么夸张的抹黑谁会信？现在木叶里，又哪个忍者敢这样中伤凑？背后肯定是团藏的手脚。团藏从年轻时就与日斩相争火影的位子，但这次把旁人也牵扯近来，手段实在太过了。」

水户门炎追问：「你究竟有没有与云隐交换尾兽情报？」

「......这份纪录七分真，三分假。我确实曾和雷影之子说过，要他及早察觉身为八尾人柱力的弟弟，不被尾兽控制心灵的重要关键──」凑口气一转，「但那是两年前交手时说的话，这次任务我们完全没提到两村尾兽的事。我不明白为什么这份报告，会纪录这次任务没有发生的事情，也不知道为什么被加油添醋，说我还洩漏妻子是九尾人柱力......」

凑的斩钉截铁地作结，「我当然没有和云隐交换尾兽的情报。」

其实凑心知肚明，这份报告书的指控，是真是假并不重要，重要的是以似是而非的说法抹黑自己。即便知道木叶高层有围绕在继任火影的政治角力，但是有必要做到无中生有的地步吗？

再这样讨论下去没有意义，转寝小春请示三代火影，「不如把报告人叫过来，直接问话。」

志村团藏却仿佛等得就是这句话，「在真相调查个水落石出之前，就请你先在家中休息吧，凑。」木叶忍者若身上有案子待审，在审查有个结果之前，无论有辜无辜，都不得被委派工作、出任要职。让凑疑案缠身，正是志村团藏的目的；別说继任为四代火影，这件人事提案，连提都提不出来。

此时却有人叩门，卡卡西在门外求见，进来的赫然还有两年前与凑并肩作战、对上云隐忍者的战友──秋道堂东和犬塚颚。

志村团藏显然没料到这两人会出现，卡卡西覆命道：「火影大人，我奉命带来秋道先生和犬塚先生。但是名叫『昶』的忍者，怎么样也查不出下落……」

志村团藏心中电转，这个意思就是，三代比自己所想的还要早就盯上自己的部下『昶』了，遂道：「『昶』奉我的命令，正在任务中。」

卡卡西三言两语立刻让凑明白：团藏针对自己的行动，三代并非不知不觉；不仅知道团藏要找什么事发难，还后发先至，早就打点了证人。

双颊刺有倒三角面纹，是犬塚一族的特征。名唤犬塚颚的忍者最先按捺不住，「火影大人，我以犬塚一族的名誉担保，凑绝对不可能与敌人勾结！」

身形肥胖高大、名唤秋道堂东的男子也说，「我们两年前都在当场，亲眼看见凑和云隐忍者从叫阵到对决的始末。凑没有一个字提到木叶尾兽的情报，这不是能捏造的事实。」

 

  
凑突然领会。自己恐怕在更早之前，就已经被志村团藏留意上心，其人深沈可怕之处在于，竟然能韬养两年前的旧事，等待时机，指使部下捏造出一番混淆视听的说词；三代火影乘势后制，找来证人出席顾问会议，直接扼杀立案调查的机会，让志村团藏算计的这一局胎死腹中。他更是至此才明白，三代火影在第三次忍界大战后，大力拔擢年轻的卡卡西进入「暗部」，正是为了在「暗部」中留有亲近自己、又能盯着团藏的眼线。

三代火影则是心道：「要不是凑洁身自爱，言行也一向谨慎、从不与人交恶，团藏只拿得出搬弄过的虚假是非，沉著应对也就不攻自破。换作是我那两个涉赌又好色的弟子，早就无法翻身了。」於是顺势而为，「凑年纪轻轻就功绩卓著，遭嫉也是难免。但是这种陷人入罪的事太严重，团藏，『昶』的任务取消，我要派人提他回来说明这事，没问题吧？」

 

  
水户门炎只道尘埃落定，转寝小春却心眼雪亮：「日斩也知道是团藏在后面弄鬼，但木叶自从没了二代大人，所有木叶的肮脏工作都是团藏揽下来做，他也不好就这么把团藏拔掉。这件事恐怕也只能追究到『昶』为止。」

「依老夫之见，凑今天被人轻易搆陷，便是因为太过年轻、资历不足以服人的缘故。」团藏说出除了凑以外，所有人都觉得强词夺理的干话，「我以为应该安排给凑合适的职位，让他多加磨练──」

「我也正琢磨著是时候给凑更合适的位置，」三代火影横空夺话，「正巧团藏在今天的顾问会议举荐了大蛇丸，我也要推荐一个人──波风凑，成为四代火影的候选人之一。」

三代火影抢在众人惊讶出声之前，铿锵有力地续道：「我们木叶在建村之初，就以『木叶法度』进行全村总选举，选出了初代火影大人千手柱间。初代大人死后不久，就爆发第一次忍界大战，之后第二次、第三次忍界大战纷至沓来，初代大人的弟弟──二代大人千手扉间、还有我本人，都是在战乱时期被紧急任命的火影。」

 

  
「然而，时代已经不同了，如今木叶已经安定，贯彻民选火影的制度，是初代大人的夙愿，更是我们的使命。」三代火影的坚定不容转圜，「顾问会议即日起同时组成选务委员会，审查候选人资格、并筹办选举事宜。火影将由得到最高票的候选人出任，第四代火影将是木叶拥有最具有民意的领导人。诸位，没有意见吧？」

※ ※ ※

顾问会议的门掩上，经过这一番折腾，已经是午后，即将傍晚。被三代调来解危的奇兵──犬塚颚和秋道堂东二人，还有忿忿不平之气。

「想也知道是团藏大人在搞你！」犬塚颚还很愤忾，「你当年一个人打败绑架『九尾人柱力』的云隐忍者，战争时完成多少个A级任务，最后还成功摧毁神无毗桥结束战争──这样的磨练不够，怎样才够？」

「他跟三代同期，要是踢掉凑的话，下一任火影，他的机会就大得多。」秋道堂东也不以为然，「我们秋道一族，都看不惯志村团藏以三代大人右臂的名义，蒐罗各家精英忍者到自己麾下聚党聚派，堂而皇之的扩大对木叶各家族的监控──不管怎么说，三代大人没有让他继续恣意妄为，决定重办选举，真是太好了。」

犬塚颚大拍胸脯，「没错！凑，我们犬塚一族虽然能投票的不多，但是我跟你掛保证，我家三十几张票都是你的了！」

※ ※ ※

木叶另一处隐密的所在，内部整齐堆置数具忍者遗体，手术台上，还有一个鲜血横溢、刚断了气的忍者。他的眼窝里没有半颗眼球，只有血淋淋的凹洞，面孔仍维持死前痛苦的僵硬和扭曲。这副躯体残破得有如抹布，四处都是移植异体细胞留下的排斥反应，若不是右上臂刺有「暗部」的流云纹样，几乎难以令人相信眼前的悲惨遗体曾是人形。

「『昶』君的眼睛跟他的身体一样，非常完美……虽然我的人体实验又失败了，但您手臂的移植手术已经完成。」大蛇丸双手结印，以「尸封术」将遗体封存。「呵呵呵......您可真够残忍的了，竟然利用完部下，就彻底的物尽其用……也是呢，不然『昶』君要是落到拷问部手上，您可就要晚节不保啰。」

「我从来就不相信这一族的人。我所做的一切，都是为了木叶，」团藏冰冷地将缠满绷带地右臂收入袍中，「只要仇恨的聚集体──尾兽继续存在，诸国就不可能和平；只要能够支配尾兽的宇智波一族继续留在木叶，木叶就不可能安全。」

团藏下意识的按住深藏袍中的右臂，「我率领『根』严密监控村内的安定，你的科学研究，继续复育失传的忍术──只有我们掌握越多情报和禁术，才能防患未然。」

「可是，您身为老师最好的朋友兼对手，应该很清楚──老师推动四代火影『木叶总选举』，已经将军您了啊。」大蛇丸笑道，「我在顾问会议被遴选的话还有机会，但是要全村投票就完全不可能了──现在的木叶里，还有谁的人气比木叶英雄──『黄色闪光』波风凑高？」

大蛇丸摊手，「反正，我对『火影』的工作也没兴趣。『选举』这种到处陪笑脸装亲热、拉拉手套近乎的无聊游戏，我就不奉陪了。我只要能够继续做我的研究就好。」

 

※ ※ ※

「一乐拉面」是木叶最老字号的拉面舖，料好实在，价格公道，不管是战前通膨还是战后紧缩，汤头绝不减一分味道，也不少一根面条。照理来说这里会是饕客的首选，而非情人的幽会之处。

 

店舖刚拉开门板，混著大骨、麦香的蒸气随柔和昏光泼出路面，吸引饥肠辘辘的行人伫留。即便金乌初坠，玖辛奈那头灿烂若阳的红发，也仿佛终年烧腾不熄的烈焰，一如她热情亲厚的性情，一旦掠入眼底，就足以温暖人心。

玖辛奈迎上来人，嘻嘻笑着将手钻入凑的手心，凑一如往常稳稳地握住了。

不管是在烽火连天的战地，还是硝烟四起的官场，凑无时无刻不渴望能见到妻子的纯真笑颜。「有等很久吗？」

「没有的说。我帮美琴做了些家事，又做好饭才过来。我是不是超会抓时间！」尽管玖辛奈眉眼都在笑，但也没漏看凑敛去的几丝郁色，立刻知道顾问会议，又有风波。她垫脚在凑耳边轻声说「回家听你慢慢讲」，又希望丈夫开心点，牵着的手十指交扣；掌心相连，更是希望关心丈夫的心意能通达。「嘻嘻，我们这样好像以前约会的时候。」

凑一直都认为跟玖辛奈结婚最棒的事，就是每天都像在约会。但是这种话只需领会，不必言传，於是自己也十分喜欢地笑着问了美琴近况与气色如何，两人便双双走入一乐拉面。

「你知道美琴娘家几乎没人了，所以她没有地方能回去待产。远房的表亲还有个姨母，让她的表弟斗羽君，送一些坐月子用得到的衣物布料过来。」玖辛奈眼前的拉面还没吃几口，边说着就边捧起心口，仿佛不这么做便会融化，「好～～～可爱的说，小孩子的衣服～～～」

心里想什么全表现在脸上，这一点从以前到现在都没变过。玖辛奈的真性情，总是让凑觉得可爱得要命，「你如果想去帮美琴坐月子的话，我完全没问题喔......」

凑末尾的迟疑，玖辛奈完全能够瞭解。她精神矍铄地卷袖曲臂，「不用担心其他宇智波的族人怎么看我们。美琴的为人就跟我们的友情一样坚强，我也不能老是等別人来理解我这个『九尾人柱力』，必须要信任美琴和宇智波一族，让大家真心接纳宇智波啊。」

凑知道这是妻子宽慰自己不要担心的话，正想玖辛奈总是如此善良体贴，即便周遭的不善和恶意重重，仍无畏又勇往直前──玖辛奈就突然偏头一呕，吐了满碗。

隔日玖辛奈早早就出门看医生，凑在厨房捣磨梗米、甘草这些滋养胃阴的药材，想给妻子弄些容易入口消化的食物，大老远就听见门外玖辛奈碰碰碰的奔上楼，人还在玄关，声音已传入了厨房。

「凑！」玖辛奈兴奋大叫，「我啊，要当妈妈了的说！」

 

 

想说是发生什么事有点惊心，抱着磨药盆就跑到门边的凑，乍听之下只能一呆，「......我要......当爸爸了？」

 

 

结婚多年玖辛奈一直没有受孕迹象，没想到竟然在这个时候有了喜讯。这样一想，出差刚回来时觉得玖辛奈稍微有点变轻的体重、降低的食欲和呕吐，全部早已有迹可循。原来昨晚呕吐不是肠胃不适，而是腹中已经悄悄孕育了新的生命了吗！

「我要当妈妈了！」玖辛奈激动得像在哭也在笑，凑也欢声大笑出来，「我要当爸爸了！哈哈，我要当爸爸了！」他手上都来不及放下磨药盆，就让妻子冲过来掛在身上直转圈，两人相拥欢笑不绝。

 

 

夫妇俩正狂喜於做人终于成功，却不知道此时木叶正发生一件前所未有的大事。

美琴的表弟宇智波斗羽，动员了宇智波一族一百多名年轻人包围火影办公处。今日没有任何人能进入办公，这群宇智波的年轻人高声疾呼，痛陈历代火影的人事选任都是黑箱作业、内举不避亲，必须解冻因战争的理由不曾落实的「火影大选」。意见领袖宇智波斗羽要求，「火影大选」必须依照「木叶法度」，确保火影竞选的过程公开透明，平等开放所有宗族、包括宇智波一族，都可以推派候选人。如果三代火影不能在时限内做出答覆，那么宇智波将率领群众占领火影办公处。

这场骚动持续半天，就因为三代火影亲上火线、怀柔接受宇智波年轻人的诉求，而暂时平息下来。三代火影甚至率领顾问会议，当场公布「木叶总选举」的章程办法，开放候选人登记。

 

 

当夜的宇智波集会所──南贺神社，罕见的聚集了宇智波一族老、中、青三代族人，其中面孔年轻的坐在西首，中壮年纪的坐在东首，场面激昂亢奋，争执起落不休。

宇智波斗羽是个二十出头的年轻人，也是少数投入第三次忍界大战并生还的族人。他因为激动双目殷红，血色的瞳眸赫然旋列出「写轮眼」的进化型态──「双勾玉写轮眼」，加上他咬牙切齿的情态，殷殷幽光十分恐怖慑人。

「我们到底要忍气吞声到什么时候！」斗羽身后是以他为首的十几、二十岁的青少年，里面有不少人是战争归来者。「我们一直以为宇智波已经是木叶的一份子，我们自己也有木叶的朋友，保护木叶、和朋友一起战斗，有什么不对？──但是我来告诉各位，我在战场上看到的是什么！」

「一个四人编制的任务小队，就算忍术是最拔尖的，指挥权永远都落不到我们宇智波的头上！结果是什么？结果就是，我们要一起承担队长的错误决策，能力最强、负责擦屁股的宇智波族人，老是成为一队中折损率最高的队员！」

族中老壮派的代表──宇智波隆盛现年五十五，已经是族中少见的老人，他不以为然：「战斗小队的队长，不见得是忍术最杰出的那个，而应该是最有领导能力、能做最明智判断的人。战争死的是所有木叶的战士，不是只有我们宇智波──」

「木叶人口总共有五千多人，宇智波只有将近两百五十人，我们宇智波佔木叶全村人口不到百分之五，木叶在这次忍界大战死亡人数超过五百，我们宇智波就奉献了七十三条性命──这正常吗？不用开写轮眼都看得出来比例完全不合理啊！」

「你们年轻人，只是嚐到开启写轮眼的甜头罢了！」老壮派另一个人酸言讥刺，「写轮眼进化可以增加查克拉、获得更强大的『瞳力』，你们只是想要拉更多宇智波的族人投入战场、让更多宇智波族人开启写轮眼──你们都忘记『宇智波斑』的叛变了吗？忘记我们宇智波一族，到底要怎么做才能在木叶生存下去了吗！」

 

 

这话立刻激起青少派一阵哗然，不少人纷纷高声驳斥，瞬间膨胀鼓荡的愤怒几乎掀破神社屋顶：「什么叫做『嚐到写轮眼的甜头』！你要不要最好的朋友死在你眼前试试看？」、「一辈子都躲在木叶、不敢上战场的胆小鬼，就不要在那边酸葡萄我们开写轮眼！」、「不开眼，你宇智波是姓假的腻？」、「要怎么在木叶生存下去，不用你们这些混日子等死的老家伙告诉我们！」

老壮派的反击也不落人后：「搞那个什么包围！什么占领！你们是嫌木叶还不够讨厌宇智波是不是！」

「我们身上没有带任何武器，我们是和平示威！」

「能驱使尾兽的人开写轮眼和平示威？你去问问看木叶有几个村民会信！」

斗羽受不了，直接指名道姓：「隆盛先生，你一生都在警务队，你全家都警务队，你看过我们宇智波除了上战场送死、或做吃力不讨好的警察工作以外的事情没有？」

「答案是，没有！我们很难找其他工作，不管再有实力，能接的B级以上任务也很少——这都是因为我们姓宇智波！都是因为在木叶的高层，我们没有自己的人，所以才会被打压、才会只能接赚不了几个钱的低级工作！」斗羽一席话和年轻人战后屡受挫折的社会经验，一起沸腾得怨气冲天。「只有下一任火影也是个宇智波，我们宇智波才不会继续被边缘化、我们才有真正的出路！」

「你们这些莽撞躁进的小鬼，把木叶的政治想得太天真了！」隆盛斥道，「你们几个才开个眼就嚣张成这样，哪天真的变成『斑』那种丧心病狂，全族都会被你们害死！——」

坐在正中座首的宇智波富嶽，只是双眼猛然一睁，殷红之中幽纹闪烁的那对虎目，竟然有三枚勾玉危险轮动。富嶽不需发出任何声响，瞬间释放的兇猛查克拉立即使众人噤声。

 

 

「写轮眼」是宇智波一族独有的「血继限界」，顾名思义，写轮眼能够发动的瞳术，只有宇智波血统的人才能拥有。然而并不是每个宇智波族人都能开启写轮眼，开启写轮眼有一族自古以来、代代相传难以解释的条件——目睹亲近的人死亡。

宇智波一族的老壮代几乎都是「木叶警务队」的一员，大多没有投入忍界大战，而是留在村中保卫村民、维持治安；而投入战争的主要是青少世代，他们在战场失去恩师、挚友、手足、袍泽，尽管硕果仅存，但受到悲痛洗礼的这些年轻人们，人人都开了写轮眼。

 

老壮代对此不安甚至嫉妒；青少代为此张狂自负。身为木叶警务队队长、同时更是宇智波正值青壮之年的族长，富嶽深知，这是宇智波在战后才出现的世代冲突；他更清楚，不管是哪边的宇智波，都渴望能真正的被木叶村民接纳。

富嶽的三勾玉写轮眼，不只意味着他比任何一个族人经历过更惨烈的悲剧，更代表他是当前族中，写轮眼开启的段数最高、瞳力最强的男人。「凶瞳富嶽」，是他在第三次忍界大战早期威震诸国的名号，是不可质疑的实力，此刻更是族中不可违抗的权威。青少派领袖斗羽只有双勾玉写轮眼，也只能气焰略减三分。

「两边的意思我都很明白了，」宇智波富嶽今年二十九，但方正刚毅的面目与由内而外的威严沉著，都难以想像他只有这个年岁。「隆盛先生担忧我们全族走上『斑』的覆辙，所以希望这次的『木叶总选举』，宇智波能避一避这个锋头，不要派候选人；斗羽，你们想改善宇智波在村中的地位，认为必须推派候选人，有出身宇智波的火影，才能够让我们一族的待遇更公平合理。」

「我知道火影大人宣布『木叶总选举』很突然——但是，你们双方都脑子太热了。都应该回去冷静一下，」被族长用三勾玉写轮眼铿锵有力的教训，精神压力远大于真枪实弹的忍术对决，没人敢回嘴。「我身为族长，有责任统合宇智波全族的共识。我会给各位答案。」

※ ※ ※

 

富嶽到家时，已经比平时散会的时间晚很多了。但玄关的灯火仍然通亮。

「爸爸，欢迎回来。」门才拉开，三岁的鼬便奔了过来，代替母亲，接过父亲脱下的警务部队背心。

富嶽说了怎么还不睡，转眼看见扶著腰款款迎来的美琴，回家整路上的满腹思量，又全化作沉默。

美琴关心地问，「会议怎么样？」

「......既然你还没休息，」富嶽的神情沈重之中，暗含几丝疑心的距离。「我有些话想问你......」

夫妇俩在餐厅小几坐定，美琴给丈夫倒了杯水，鼬体贴的端给父亲。

「你还不去睡？」

「我要照顾妈妈，」鼬尽管早熟，却还是在想到什么就说什么的年纪，「玖辛奈阿姨说，现在是妈妈最重要的时候。我要注意妈妈，有什么事就要找阿姨帮忙。」

美琴和富嶽闻言，都是暖心微笑，笑里却各有心思。美琴轻轻搂过鼬摸摸他的头，「谢谢你，鼬。现在爸爸已经回家，有大人可以照顾妈妈，你还是小孩子，去睡吧──没关系的。」

鼬只是靠在母亲身边，没走。於是富嶽也单刀直入，「斗羽是宇智波年轻一辈里的带头人。他是个出色的忍者，不管是村子还是族里的事，都很关心──」

「但是，今天一早就动员到一百多人，不仅包围村办公室，还有这么清晰的诉求──」富嶽放下茶杯，正眼看妻子。「这不像是斗羽会做的事。」

美琴只是垂首轻拍儿子小小细细的肩背，一双乌黑晶亮的眸子敛去光彩，静默不语。

「你说他昨天有来吧。知道他最近跟什么人来往频繁吗？」

美琴轻叹。来访的玖辛奈，不经意地谈及凑被三代叫去，又说是无关忍者的任务，她就暗中猜测，可能是三代开始安排四代火影的事情了。但为了不要牵扯单纯的友人，她决心略去不谈这段细节，自己全部承担起来：「第三次忍界大战，主要是因为木叶与云隐的冲突开始的。这场战争牵连的国家最多，耗时最久，伤亡也最惨重......三代大人一直有负起责任、辞退火影的意思。所以我觔斗羽说，这时候，也许是帮宇智波争取参政的时机。」

富嶽接受这个说法，只是过了良久，方缓缓地道：「你在退役之前，是出色的上忍......但是你现在已经不在木叶供职，也怀着孩子。这些男人的事情，就不要管了。」

「对不起。」美琴一向温顺，总是夫妻之间最先退让的那个。但是她这次却仍有话要说，「富嶽，我们很快就要有第二个孩子了。我不要我的孩子……我不想再看到更多宇智波的孩子，死在战场上了。」

「第三次忍界大战刚结束，现在已经没有战争。」

「但是以后呢？」美琴拍抚鼬的手停下来，口吻仍软，话里却是罕见的强硬。「第二次忍界大战和第三次只隔五年，下一次又差多久？木叶里面有哪个人做火影，会比宇智波的人，更看重我们宇智波子弟的性命？」

「就是像你这样想的人很多，我们宇智波才会被人讥刺是木叶的吸血鬼、寄生虫！」富嶽音量不变，却变得严厉，「我们如今都是木叶的一分子，分什么看重谁、不看重谁！」

「木叶是唯一肯收留宇智波一族的村子，为木叶而战，我们宇智波绝对当仁不让。」美琴的乌黑双瞳一瞬染红，三枚勾玉纹赫然在两只瞳眸里闪灭，「但是我们族里的年轻人，死亡率真的太高了，回收的遗体各种各样的残缺，唯一相同的都是空荡荡的眼窝......你难道都不感到害怕吗，富嶽？」

 

美琴搂紧鼬，鼬尚不能完全明白父母说话的内容，却已能在母亲猛然张开的血色双瞳，还有纤细却强而有力的臂膀中，感觉到慈母的温柔底下，为了保护孩子、不惜一争的强悍。

「我们需要更合理的领导，」美琴凄然恳求，「富嶽，整个宇智波一族，进化到写轮眼最高型态的『万花筒写轮眼』，竟然就只剩下你一个人！......我们一族青年子弟的凋零，还不够让你下定决心吗？如果你这个族长不出来争火影，又有谁能帮我们宇智波争这条活路？」

 

（待续）

 

 

 

  
**写作笔记＆政治话题**  
第二章描写 **政治斗争** ： **团藏抹黑主角凑** 、 **三代和团藏之间的权力倾轧** 、 **宇智波族内的世代冲突** 、就连 **富嶽美琴夫妻之间都有角力** 。下圖為宇智波富嶽和原創人物美琴表弟宇智波鬥宇。

 

 

我认为政治斗争的主题就是争夺权力，有时候争夺的这个权力不见得是一种身份或位置，而是话语权、一种「別人会听你的」的影响力。我觉得观察这件事情非常有趣，看见权力的流动，更能理解社会中的权力关系，也就是谁屈服谁、谁支配谁、谁听谁的、谁想干掉谁。任何关系都存在权力关系，而对我来说，最理想的权力关系是对等的权力关系，这通常需要足够强度的理解、包容、信任、关怀，更容易实现「对等」。

 

 

富嶽是我非常在意的火影角色。原作和动画富嶽的戏份我反覆阅读过，也和一位宇智波同情者新人類讨论争执多次，我认为岸本尽管著墨很少，但已经提供足够让我深掘内涵的线索，动画有几位导过富嶽戏的监督，我个人并不满意他们的诠释，而有我自己从原作而来对富嶽的见解。我还没整理我过去对富嶽做的笔记讨论，但是我想这篇故事已经充分透过富嶽的演出，表达我对他的理解。富嶽以后会更活跃，虽然我有点忐忑，但仍想请大家观望他的演出。不管认不认同接不接受，我都很欢迎对富嶽不同的看法。

再来是本章跟政治斗争有关的改编内容：

 **木叶法度** ：原作木叶没有任何具体谈到类似「法律」、「公约」、「习惯」这种具有约束力的社会规范，但是木叶是一个运作成熟的政治实体是没有疑问的，而一个成熟的政治实体有能力选择自己的政治领导人、能解决内部问题或对外交涉，而这些在原作都有很清楚的演出，因此木叶应该有类似法律的东西存在。因此在我的火影同人小说裡，《木叶春秋》第三部木叶创生篇，将会有制定《木叶法度》的情节；《四代》裡，则是把这个因战争冻结的「法律」正式施行而已。

卡卡西成为「暗部」的原因：原作没有具体说明加入暗部的年纪和理由，动画《卡卡西暗部篇》则是四代为了让卡卡西走出杀死同班同学、喜欢自己的琳的阴影，让他去暗部忙。动画原创剧情常常东拼西凑官方小说而欠缺逻辑和结构，我很难被说服，比方说暗部的工作环境比一般忍者工作更危险、有更多需要杀人的状况，卡卡西就已经很自责有阴影了还叫他去这种环境，这是要逼他崩溃还是怎样(笑烂)，以凑在原作那种温柔体贴的个性，这决定根本毫无智慧可言。卡卡西的创伤终究要自己处理，旁人只能关心但帮不上忙，所以我倾向回到比较现实的可能：卡卡西是优秀的忍者，客观的选拔条件就是有成为精英「暗部」的资格；再加上三代的政治考量，他需要在「暗部」有自己人盯团藏，又有心留政治资产(自己人)给凑，所以我安排卡卡西是三代基於政治上的考量放到「暗部」去的。

 

 

 

 

 

 **宇智波的世代冲突** ：原作呈现的宇智波是内部非常有共识的一族，但是我有几个理由判断，宇智波并不是一开始就这么高度的共识。  
第一，富嶽以三代火影的父亲名字为自己的次男命名，而富嶽是宇智波的要人，这可能表示宇智波也曾和木叶有过关系不错的时期。  
第二，在卡卡西的回忆中，几乎感受不到木叶和宇智波的恶劣关系，四代甚至主动推荐吊车尾的带土参加中忍考试，我因此推测，在斑之后，至少年轻一辈的木叶村民对宇智波比较没有三代以前的老人，对宇智波的畏惧和猜忌。  
第三，斑实际上是被全族的人放弃这件原作情报，是相当重要的事情，这表示宇智波比起斑，更希望被木叶接受和认同，他们甚至为此宁愿放弃最强的族长也要跟著木叶，我认为这件事情就已经是某种委屈求全。再加上斑后来还真的放九尾回来乱踩，我从而推测这对老一辈的宇智波很有可能会是一件在木叶很难做人的事情。

 

  
因此我认为，宇智波不同的世代对木叶可能有不同的记忆和情感：对老一辈宇智波来说，对木叶可能有建村前的仇恨、但既然接受木叶，那就放下仇恨一起生活；然后自家人又作死放九尾整个很难做人、被安排当木叶警备队也算有面子，那就平平静静的这样过就好。就连带土这样的少年都死在第三次忍战，而且原作高段数的写轮眼除了止水和鼬竟然无人，还有团藏身上那堆眼睛，不难想像年轻辈的在三战牺牲多少、大蛇丸有多少现成的实验体──总之，我试图去写一个社群中可能的多元政治光谱，而这些族群内部的岐异，恰巧会在带土放九尾来乱、木叶对宇智波的不友善氛围下得到凝聚和统合，最后走向原作的结局。

 

 

 

 

 

 **美琴与玖辛奈的友谊** ：原作中两位妈妈第一场对手戏，是美琴抱婴儿佐助散步、玖辛奈去待产的路上偶遇攀谈。玖辛奈问了婴儿叫什么名字，乍看下就是个外向新手妈妈路上看到可爱小孩都想搭讪一样，但美琴却叫得出玖辛奈的名字而且没有加敬称。日本人是很重视人际距离的民族，玖辛奈是四代火影的妻子，如果不熟，不可能不加敬称。

 

 

动画《卡卡西暗部篇》也有鸣人成为孤儿后，美琴默默的带着两个儿子去看鸣人的画面。

 

  
在全村刚被九尾踩过的情况下，成为九尾容器的婴儿鸣人一般人都会厌恶畏惧，再加上宇智波是这场骚动的最大嫌疑人，美琴在这种状况下居然还去看鸣人，我从而认为这两个女人有交情、甚至是亲友的关系，应该是有这个空间的。

血轮眼可以支配九尾，照理来说她们应该是互相避免接触的关系，但是美琴和玖辛奈却是好朋友；木叶和宇智波关系微妙，两个人又分属两个政治集团的核心成员，这些冲突颇有故事趣味，於是我决定这样改编。

 

 

 

* * *

  
  
第三章 木叶四十一家

「波风凑是下一任火影了」的共识，毫无疑问是一种选前的氛围，甚至连「就算政见发表会只有一颗柳丁放在讲台，波风凑也会选上」的说法都出来了。

 

 


	3. 第三章 木叶四十一家

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 也许没有其他人看懂三代火影操弄制度的手段，但是「波风凑是下一任火影了」的共识，毫无疑问是一种选前的氛围，甚至连「就算政见发表会只有一颗柳丁放在讲臺，波风凑也会选上」的说法都出来了。

 

 

 

 

  
        「顾问会议」决定了「火影大选」的候选人名单，由三代火影宣佈：「黄色闪光」波风凑，与「凶瞳」宇智波富嶽，同列四代火影候选人。  
  
        「竞选期间只有两週，两週后在这裡进行候选人政见发表，当日全村将设十二个投开票所，请各位木叶村民于规定时间，前往所属地点投票。」猿飞日斩于村办公室天台朗声宣佈，「『火影大选』是木叶将近五十年来，第一次恢復办理。为了尽快回復村子的正常生活，应对村内外紧急状况，『顾问会议』决定修改章程，缩短竞选活动期间，请各位村民体谅。最后，祝二位候选人高票当选。」  
  
        凑再次意外。他本以为竞争者会是难以捉摸的大蛇丸，结果对手是想也没想过的宇智波富嶽。富嶽是妻子好友的丈夫，更是他尊敬的前辈，双方不论公私，对彼此都不算陌生。于是凑自然地上前与同来广场听宣布的富嶽握手，「富嶽大哥，能和您一起竞争四代火影，我很荣幸。我一定会全力以赴。」  
  
        儘管三代火影私底下跟他说继位四代的事情时，让凑误以为只需要经过简单的人事任命程序就好；现在改以全村选举的方式进行，要成为火影多了不少变数，但凑对三代火影并没有任何不满或怀疑，对富嶽说的话更是诚恳。  
  
        富嶽只是客气回握，仅仅说了请多多指教。  
  
        玖辛奈是抱着今天三代就会当庭广众宣布，由丈夫继位第四代火影的心态来的。听见跟想像完全不一样的内容难免错愕，又随即豁达接受，心想四代火影是多重要的位置，哪有可能这麽简单说指谁就让谁做？于是真诚恭贺同来的美琴。  
  
        美琴对玖辛奈有愧疚，但宇智波一族在村中的处境实在艰困，竞争火影的事情绝对不能退让，只有歉然：「对不起，玖辛奈。这次我跟你站不同边了。」  
  
        玖辛奈一愣，旋即哈哈笑道：「你不支持自己的丈夫，还能支持谁呢？富嶽大哥是很出色的人，我也会努力支持我家的凑，你不要在意这种小事的说。」  
  
        美琴想的是，丈夫以「凶瞳」一战成名，又是木叶警务队长，村民忌惮畏惧多过尊敬，人望自然不比闻名诸国的英雄「黄色闪光」，形式优劣是十分明显的。但她自私的希望玖辛奈保持这份天真开朗就好，只要他们以为自己有这个优势，富嶽就有机会胜选。  
  
        提名四代火影峰迴路转的整个过程，只有转寝小春看得清楚明白：「恢復火影选举制度，本来是反制团藏的手段；在选举制度下，团藏支持的大蛇丸没有凑的群众魅力，大蛇丸自己也清楚这一点，才会主动退出。谁想得到，宇智波裡面也有人密切关注选任四代火影的动向，早早就动员族人抗争施压，逼得我们『顾问会议』只能赶快公佈选举办法，匆促上路──」  
  
        「富嶽虽然是宇智波裡面最稳重保守的人物，但是宇智波对木叶一向有许多不满，木叶也有不少氏族跟宇智波旧怨未解；如果让富嶽胜选，恐怕会加剧村内的冲突矛盾，不是木叶之福。」转寝小春寻思：「凑是战争英雄，富嶽是木叶警务队长，两个人的知名度是一样的。然而富嶽要争取宇智波以外的票比凑多，竞选期间越短，对富嶽越不利，这也是三代缩短竞选活动时间真正的考量。凑能不能把握三代留给他的优势，就看他自己的造化了。」  
  
        也许没有其他人看懂三代火影操弄制度的手段，但是「波风凑是下一任火影了」的共识，毫无疑问是一种选前的氛围，甚至连「就算政见发表会只有一颗柳丁放在讲臺，波风凑也会选上」的说法都出来了。不过这仅仅是第一个礼拜的感觉，当进入选前一週，这种感受就完全不一样了。  
  
        为了一位一年难得见上几次面的稀客，玖辛奈上街买菜，她才发现每日都经过的街道、每天都看到的店面看板和电线杆，到处都贴满了富嶽的竞选照片和标语──  
  
        和宇智波共生，就能使木叶共荣  
  
        选择第一个宇智波火影，许您一个木叶大荣景  
  
        「超──厉害的说！到处都是富嶽大哥的广告！」玖辛奈边上菜边说在街上看到的景象，「水果摊的婆婆说，宇智波的警务队员一天会来巡好几次，收保护费的溷溷都不敢来了；卖麵皮的大叔也说，家裡如果有蛇跑进来，叫一声他们就会亲切的帮你抓──」

  
  
        「是啊，刚回来木叶的时候我还以为我走错地方，来到什麽宇智波村之类的。」身穿红色羽织、头戴写着大大「油」字护额、满头白色蓬髮、双眼下各是一条赤色泪纹，宛如便是一个从传说故事裡走出的江湖豪杰。这人正是三代火影──猿飞日斩的徒弟，与大蛇丸、纲手齐名的「木叶三忍」其一，更是凑的老师──自来也。他笑道：「好啦，那个『凶瞳』富嶽做到这个地步，你的准备又是什麽啊，凑？」  
  
        「真不愧是富嶽大哥，好厉害的选举团队......」凑扶着后脑傻笑，「我还在苦思政见发表会那天十五分钟的演讲稿。可是我发现我想跟村民讲的话，五分钟就能讲完了呢……」  
  
        自来也一听傻眼，「你到底想不想认真选火影？」  
  
        凑闻言一愣，「我是认真的啊？成为火影，一直是我的目标——」  
  
        「那你从公佈竞选活动开始到现在，都做了什麽？该不会只有准备演讲稿吧？」  
  
        夫妇俩面面相觑，转向自来也异口同声，「那不然还要做什麽？」  
  
        自来也差点没喷茶，「老天，我终于知道为什麽三代十万火急地叫我回来──凑你小子，是不是觉得你比宇智波的候选人还有赢面，就悠哉起来啦？」  
  
        玖辛奈不服气，帮丈夫说话：「自来也老师，凑并不是只有待在家裡写演讲稿。他比出差时还忙，每天都往外跑，不是去图书馆查各家氏族的资料、就是去关心哪户人家在上次战争裡，有没有亲人战死或伤残、父母过得怎麽样、小孩就学和生活又好不好──虽然凑还不是火影，但是要成为火影的人，关心村民的生活不是很重要的事情吗？」  
  
        凑笑着安抚妻子，缓缓解释：「说来惭愧，虽然战争结束已有一段日子，但是我一直有忍者的工作，很难得有像现在这样完全空白的时间，可以好好的走一走社区，和街坊聊聊......我知道只是短短一个礼拜，很难彻底了解村人有哪些问题、又需要什麽样的帮助，但是我想在投票以前，尽量收集更完整的村子现况，在政见发表会时，告诉村民我会怎麽努力改善问题。」  
  
        自来也摇头：「你想的没错，做的事情也都对，但是在这个时间点就是错的。」  
  
        「你以为『木叶法度』为什麽要特别限定竞选活动期间？就是为了让候选人在这段时间加强宣传催票。不是在竞选期间才开始关心村民，而是平时就要做；我知道你很难得待在村子裡，想把握时间做些平时没机会做的事──但你想过三代帮你在这次大选，已经铺好的路是什麽吗？」  
  
        自来也手指沾茶，开始在桌面画时间轴：「你十岁从忍术学校毕业，十三岁就成为上忍，到现在你执行过多少A级以上的任务了？恐怕跟你同年的上忍裡面，没有人的纪录能超过你了吧──更不要说你小子初露锋芒，就是从云隐手中，把被绑架的玖辛奈救回来那次。只要是木叶有头有脸的忍者豪门氏族，从此没有人不认识你。」

 

        玖辛奈忽然被提起了少女时与凑的往事，忍不住腼腆又骄傲，幸福又害羞，嘿嘿嘿的红着脸傻笑起来。  
  
        「让每个木叶村民都认识你的，就是在第三次忍界大战中，击退无数敌人的『黄色闪光』大名了──再加上战后，三代还让你马不停蹄的执行任务，这就是在帮你打好够格当火影的资历啊！」自来也有点激动地敲敲桌面，「如果有任何人要问，哪个候选人执行最多A级以上任务？波风凑。哪个候选人参战贡献最大？波风凑──所以你现在要做的不是蒐集议题，那些事情选上火影之后再做都来得及。」  
  
        「你已经很有优势，但你要把握最后的选前宣传，确保你的票不会跑掉！」自来也平时轻浮放荡，这时候不恭的皮相之下，却尽是老辣世故的阅历和洞见：「如果我现在问你，你知道谁会投给你？你心裡有数吗？你知道你能拿到几张票吗？在木叶，你知道你最少要拿到多少票，才能确定胜选吗？」  
  
        凑和玖辛奈被问得哑口无言，他们并没有对选举掉以轻心，但是也确实没有考虑到这个地步。凑冷汗直流，为自己太过浅薄的觉悟和思考感到羞愧难当，又对自己竟然辜负了三代火影的期望而坐立难安。「自来也老师，我应该怎麽做，才能确定我的票在哪裡呢？」  
  
        自来也重重点头以示嘉许，「还不坏，你一点就通，这样就还来得及补救。我先来给你讲讲目前的局势。」  
  
        玖辛奈赶紧擦乾淨桌面，自来也又沾了茶水画起地图：「首先，你要知道你和宇智波富嶽的基本盘。木叶全村人口总共有五千多人，能出来投票的将近四千人；也就是说，你们两个只要有人拿到两千票，基本上就是确定当选。」  
  
        「再来就是票在哪裡。整个宇智波的票都是富嶽的，但能出来投票的了不起两百个人；所以他一定会抢木叶的票，也就是你的票，」凑和玖辛奈全神贯注地听，自来也则敞开双臂抱住桌沿，「如果这个桌面是木叶村，那麽这些盘子就是忍者的人口，碗筷就是一般村民的人口，差不多是七比三。从建村以来就一直由宇智波族人担任『木叶警务部』成员，守护村内治安到现在。对一般村民来说，宇智波的贡献是很有感的，一般村民的一千多票，富嶽可能就拿到了。」  
  
        玖辛奈恍然大悟，「啊！难怪──富嶽先生的竞选文宣，在一般村民比较多的社区和街道非常多！我本来还以为是因为大部分的氏族都住郊区，所以宣传才比较少──」  
  
        「因为『木叶村』就是为了化解宇智波与其他忍者氏族的仇恨才建立起来的，」自来也直接回应玖辛奈的问题，「建村以前的战国时代，宇智波的『写轮眼』力量非常强大，在各国间是非常抢手的忍者集团──也因此几乎和各大忍者氏族都有交过手，各族也都几乎有成员折损在宇智波手上。其中跟宇智波的血海深仇最难化解的，就是我们的初代、二代火影出身的家族，千手一族。」

  
  
        凑深知这段不幸又无奈的历史，脸色一暗：「初代千手柱间大人的好几位族兄族弟，就是被宇智波一族的人所杀；而二代千手扉间大人，又杀了当时宇智波的族长──『宇智波斑』的亲弟弟。但是，正是在千手柱间大人和宇智波斑的决斗中，体悟到两族仇恨冤冤相报何时了，从而化干戈为玉帛，一起创立了诸国第一个忍者村『木叶』。」

  
  
       

「自来也老师，我理解初代的悲愿......正因为千手一族对宇智波的仇恨最深，所以调解各族和宇智波的嫌隙最不遗馀力。支持宇智波成为木叶的一员，恐怕没有比千手的后人更合适的了......可是，我想成为火影，就是为了彻底消除木叶各族和宇智波的隔阂和偏见——」凑口气平缓，冷静的理智中，可见温厚的胸怀：「如果我因为氏族们对宇智波的仇恨，而获得他们的支持，就跟我想成为火影的初衷相背了......」  
  
        「我的意思是，富嶽剩下的八百张票，一定会从这些木叶忍者氏族裡面争取。」自来也很了解这名弟子的正直和宽厚，「木叶裡有不少名门，大的像以『白眼』知名的『日向』一族，估计就有将近三百张票；小一点的像『山中』、『奈良』一族，也能贡献到两位数──更不要说还有像是『水冥一族』这种聚集异姓忍者的有力集团，光是成员就有五百人。」  
  
        自来也空拨算盘，「我们用这两个极端值平均一下。被木叶列册登记的忍者氏族《忍鑑》总共有四十一家，假设一族有一百张票好了，富嶽只要有五分之一的氏族支持就行；用这两个礼拜的时间拜会这四十一家、找出最少八到十家做重点沟通，对他来说是完全可行的。」  
  
        凑抱胸沉吟，「就如自来也老师说的，富嶽大哥目前为止的竞选活动，确实都按照这个方向在走；他不只很清楚他的基本盘，也很清楚我的。」  
  
        自来也点头，「没错。他的基本盘一开始就比你小，你们两个的选战打法完全不需要一样，富嶽必须积极挖你票仓，而你要做的是固好你的票仓——」  
  
        师徒俩异口同声，「木叶的四十一家忍者氏族。」

  
  
        玖辛奈是心思单纯的人，听了这麽多选举的眉眉角角，越想越觉得时间急迫，心中着急，「我也不能再这麽悠閒了的说！富嶽大哥他们有族人，凑有我！从明天开始，我也要用妻子的身分帮凑辅选——自来也老师，你别旅行了，就这个礼拜留在木叶，帮凑催票、然后把票投给凑好不好？」  
  
        玖辛奈嘴快心直地脱口说出过于直率的话，半点藏不了真性情，与师长应对绝对不会这麽直接的凑，只觉得认真的妻子也好可爱，遂笑而不语。  
  
        自来也相当习惯与后辈打成一片，也认识玖辛奈很久了，爽快回绝，「别说我这个到处晃荡又不检点的大叔，到底是帮凑拉票还是帮富嶽催票了——你们啊还有美琴三个，都是我的学生，我因为自己的立场帮凑到这个地步，都觉得这麽大小眼对美琴很抱歉了。怎麽可能公开帮凑站台呢？」  
  
        玖辛奈这才想到，自来也是他们三人十二岁时，同一班指导中忍考试的老师，突然为自己都没考虑美琴只顾着凑，感到愧疚不已。  
  
        「自来也老师，你说的我都已经明白了，我不会辜负三代大人的期待，接下来会更有计画地跑选举行程。」凑提出自从知道竞争对手是富嶽后，就一直在思考的问题：「虽然我不是会轻率放弃目标的人，但是我也认为，富嶽大哥是非常顶尖的忍者，也是宇智波一族中，同时被族人和三代大人信赖的人物……如果真的成为第一位出身宇智波的火影，我不觉得是坏事——」  
  
        「那为什麽三代私下找的是你，而不是宇智波富嶽？」自来也神情罕见地庄重，「你认为三代恢復火影选举，真的是为了实现初代的抱负吗？」  
  
        「宇智波对村子的不满存在已久。战时还能放下成见一致对外，承平时呢？不在适当的时机引导宇智波的不平和怨气，没人知道宇智波会做出什麽无法收拾的事情。这就是为什麽二代成立全由宇智波一族组成的『木叶警务部』；让宇智波富嶽参选火影，这是三代顺势而为，但不代表他真的认为，现在已经是让宇智波成为木叶领导人的成熟时机。」自来也放沉嗓音，「要我说的话，日斩老师根本是要利用这次选举，让你成为木叶有史以来最有民意的火影——换个角度说，现在整个选举活动已经从顾问的闭门会议拉到公众决定，三代是现任火影，一定要维持表面上的公正，不可能公开支持你。」

  
        「宇智波富嶽的支持度，有急起直追的气势。你再不动起来，就会跑票到宇智波那边了。」  
  
        ※        ※        ※  
  
       

「我们族裡的上忍、中忍、下忍加起来有四十几个，凑大人，请不用担心！我们犬塚一族每一张都是您的铁票！」凑登门拜会的时候，犬塚一族的族长热情豪迈的拍胸脯承诺，旁边的年轻族人吐嘈兼提醒，「投票有年龄限制啦！二十岁才能投票，没满二十的中、下忍大部分都不行。所以我们有三十六票啦！」  
  
        秋道一族的族长带着凑在族人修练场走动。凑见到两个族人施展「超倍化之术」，一个全身暴涨，变成足足有两个人高的巨人模样，一个则仅仅是单一隻手臂变得硕大，双方正在进行祕术对决。「我们秋道一族修炼秘术，很需要更偏僻、又够空旷的的合适场所，这个场地迟早不够用。」族长慷慨承诺支持后，也直言秋道一族的需求，「希望凑大人当选火影后，能够帮我们解决修炼场扩大的问题。」  
  
        油女一族居住在偏远的深山，一向是村中最神秘低调的氏族。「您或是宇智波富嶽先生，不管是谁选上火影，对我们来说，有差吗？」油女族长以不近人情的平淡口吻，叨叨絮絮地道：「许多氏族憎恨畏惧宇智波的『写轮眼』，所以不乐意见到木叶未来的火影是个『宇智波』——但我们一族的『寄坏虫』祕术，并不害怕他们。当宇智波对我们施展『幻术』，我们每一个油女族人自出生起就饲养在体内的虫子，就会干扰体内查克拉的流动，从而破坏『写轮眼』的支配——」  
        「要说为什麽的话，还从来没有一个宇智波，能够精密的控制我们体内成万上亿的虫子——」油女族长意有所指，「我们用自己的查克拉饲养这些虫子，所以这些虫子的一生和无数个世代，都供饲主驱策……您又打算拿什麽饲养我们油女一族呢？」  
  
        比起油女族长的冷漠，凑很快就遇到更明确的婉拒。他并不觉得拉票会顺风顺路，但他仍意外的是拒绝支持他的对象。  
  
        「凑，我们几个都是同期好友，有些实话虽然不怎麽好听，但我们也不想在这种事情上对你隐瞒......」山中亥一是黄髮碧眼的青年男子，气质斯文，更是先天精神力量强大的山中一族后人。他身怀家族不传之秘『心转身之术』，能透过精神力施展忍术攻击，控制敌人的意识，这一点在实战中，与以速度见长的凑，有数次漂亮的任务合作。  
  
        「我和鹿久商量过了......丁座是秋道一族的人，他们需要火影的权力支持他们扩大修炼场地，所以整族确定都会投给你，不会跑票；至于我们两个，在族裡都算比较自由......至少在我看来，宇智波常年在村子裡受到的亏待──指派忍者的工作等级偏低、薪资低于木叶村民平均收入、发展机会被绑在警务部——这些都是事实。我觉得，富嶽先生比起你，可能更需要支持。」

  
  
       

奈良鹿久黑髮高束脑后，右半张脸有两条斜飞疤痕，眉眼皆细，更有精明之相。他拍了拍凑的肩膀，「希望你不要介意，我们是因为确定你一定会选上火影，才觉得应该要把票投给宇智波......而且，宇智波最近情绪跟气燄很高，为了不要让他们最后看起来输得太难看，又发生什麽麻烦事──总之，我们对你有信心。」

  
        秋道一族、山中一族和奈良一族，在迁入木叶以前，三家就是世交。凑与他们族中的青年因为同期的关係而交情不错——对宇智波有比起上一代，更多的善意、更少的偏见，这是凑他们这些木叶年轻世代普遍的特质。  
  
        宇智波在村中的微妙处境、以及和村子时而紧绷的关係，凑本来一无所觉。因为从学生时代以来，他所认识的宇智波都是令人尊敬的朋友：比他年长而更早投入战争的宇智波富嶽，杰出的战斗为木叶降低最多人员损失；美琴是同届最优秀的女忍者，是自来也班最可靠的队友，更是忠诚体贴的友人——追求神经大条的玖辛奈困难重重，美琴无数次为自己创造机会，最后终于告白成功，顺利交往，结为夫妇。现在都要有一个孩子了。  
  
        更不要说笃实勤恳、热情善良的学生带土，还有众多在战场上英勇牺牲的宇智波同袍。

  
  
        即便曾经有过一个「宇智波班」引诱九尾攻击木叶，但那已经是历史，而且叛乱的只有一人，而非全族。凑一直以为，宇智波承受的偏见，是历史和错误的人造成的，时间将会冲淡一切；过去的仇恨也会因为携手为木叶而战、在木叶共同生活而化解。  
  
        只是他想错了。新的战争留下新的创伤，再次地在木叶和宇智波之间撕裂出新的鸿沟。过去因为与美琴和富嶽的友谊，让他看不到这些并未完全癒合的伤口；让他忘记了，痂皮下新生的皮肉是如此脆弱。而他竟然得等到失去带土才懂。

  
  
        「宇智波.....拥有『写轮眼』，而日向拥有『白眼』，我们两支是木叶唯二拥有『血继限界』的古老家族，」场景来到日向一族傍山而座的三町大宅中，日向的族长缓缓说明，「说实话，在木叶建村以前，我们日向和宇智波的斗争，并不比其他氏族少......但也正因为我们都深知，延续『血继限界』是壮大家族的唯一道路——木叶若是拥有越强大的『血继限界』，就越能抵抗来自村外的威胁。所以......」

  
        「我们一族认为，支持宇智波富嶽，是必要的。」日向族长话锋一转，试图面面俱到，「不过，我们也跟建立村子的千手一族、还有三代火影大人关係很好，您是他不宣于口的后继者，我们给您的支持，也不会比宇智波富嶽少。请您放心。」  
  
        凑准备离开日向大宅时，下一任日向一族的族长──日向日足前来送客，「抱歉，凑。家裡的老大人做事情比较保守，他们考虑很多，要维持跟宇智波之间的信任感，又要跟村子的高层打好关係。请你原谅。」他黑髮披在脑后，一双白眼看不出瞳色，歉意溢于言表。  
  
        凑诚恳地伸手与之相握，「日足先生，请不要这麽客气。日向一族的配票我还能拿到一半，已经非常感谢你们的支持了。是我自己接下来要更努力开发票源。」  
  
        「那你一定不能只跑木叶四十一家氏族，」日向日足放低声音，神情严肃，「这话我本来不该说。日向一族为了维持中立，禁止族人帮任何一个候选人拉票站台，基本上最好也不要干涉选情……可我得跟你讲一句。」  
  
        「我跟富嶽是同期，跟他私交也不错，但我觉得目前村子的气氛，让宇智波的人上位，不见得是好事。尤其是刚发生宇智波的年轻人扬言要佔领火影村办，我们族裡别说老人了，任何知道『写轮眼』厉害的年轻人，都会怕当年『宇智波斑』的事情再来一遍。」日足终于坦言，「我相信富嶽，但我不信任其他的宇智波。」  
  
        这样的怀疑太严重了，简直已经将宇智波当作预备犯。凑注意了一下周遭没有旁人，也压低声音，「可是『宇智波斑』是例外……现在的宇智波，有谁的『瞳力』跟他一样强大？就算是富嶽大哥，我觉得也不可能——而且，」凑的目光流露难得现出的肃杀，「玖辛奈是我的妻子，任何人都不可能再有机会放出『九尾』，攻击村子……我会保护她，保护木叶。」  
  
        「重点不是实际上会不会发生，而是大家会不会这麽想。」日足放弃委婉，直言现实：「就我看来，现在四十一家氏族的风向，有点从你这裡跑到富嶽那边去了，除了富嶽本身的功绩和人望跟你不相上下、在年轻世代有票之外，老一辈是真的有不少人不想要木叶安定的现状被破坏，而他们现在感受到宇智波的怒气——战争才刚结束没多久，大家都想休息，没有人有力气想再吵架。所以他们认为让宇智波出一个火影，可能是解决问题的方式。」  
  
        日足十分无奈，「他们认为，与其再出现一个『宇智波斑』，不如让与村子关係好的现任族长、又作风稳重保守的富嶽，牵制他们族中的激进派。」  
  
        凑想起他的朋友，山中亥一和奈良鹿久，他们确实都是性格稳重保守的人，冲突能够越少就越好。但是即便富嶽选上火影，村子的人就能真的愿意去了解宇智波的愤怒和委屈吗？不是姓宇智波的人，真的愿意关心宇智波一族吗？  
  
        「去找村子裡的『自由象限』公会会长——『水冥一族』的水冥音大人吧。」日足比凑年长，又是豪门长子，对村内各山头的见闻比凑丰富，「『自由象限』是一群没有氏族包袱的自由忍者组成的集团，成员有来自各国的异人，但是都因为木叶能够给他们一个栖身之所，而留在这裡。他们不像村中各氏族和宇智波有複杂的角力，可能会一如他们的会名，依照他们的自由意志，判断要不要支持你吧。『自由象限』也许是你赢的机会。」  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
第四章  木叶和宇智波  
  
水冥音主动帮凑斟满茶，淡淡地问：「让宇智波出一个火影，不好吗？」  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章有最多人物关係的改编情节：
> 
> 木叶四十一家：参考日本真实历史上的忍者集团社会结构，由有力氏族组成村子的议事机关，决定村子与大名的交涉事项，例如着名的甲贺五十三家。木叶忍村是由火影领导诸多氏族的政治型态，又是大型忍村，因此设计「木叶四十一家」的说法，但实际上原作登场的氏族应该没有那么多。
> 
> 自来也班：原作中，三代火影在死前的人生跑马灯有出现过一次自来也班的画面，也是12岁的凑第一次露脸，明显两位伙伴都是男孩。我的火影同人《四代传》改编成美琴、凑、玖辛奈三人同班，有三个理由：  
> (1)故事概念是族群对立与偏见，美琴和玖辛奈的背景条件很冲突，写她们的故事可以更丰富的谈某些问题。  
> (2)玖辛奈的九尾如果暴走，凑的反应速度和美琴的写轮眼 感觉超能控场。  
> (3)没有馀力原创，尽量从原作找角色，他们三个已知角色年纪最近就编同班了。
> 
> 对富嶽的敬称：不管是原作还是动画，凑、久辛奈都没有跟富嶽的对手戏，富嶽比他们都年长，又很有地位(族长、警务队长)，一般应该会用「さん」称呼，但是翻成中文是要讲「富嶽兄」、「富嶽先生」、「富嶽大哥」哪一个好呢？后来想说大哥既有敬意又比较亲近，就这样了。
> 
> 凑的分心：原作四战篇，秽土凑跟他儿子一起打带土，虽然也不是说不认真打啦，但就是会一直进入小剧场「玖辛奈你看我们的儿子都这么大了」「我们的儿子长得多好」这种超级不专心看儿子的老爸心态XDDD所以这章也写他明明在跟老师讲话还分心看老婆看得赏心悦目心情愉悦。
> 
> 原创人物水冥音：本作是为了投稿文绘创作团体「自由象限公会」活动、并為会长水冥音庆生才发佈的作品。
> 
>  
> 
> 写作笔记&政治话题  
> 「摆一颗柳丁波风凑也会选上」是出自台湾南部的政治梗「派一颗西瓜出来选民进党也会上」，我自己听到是有两个感觉，一个是讥刺南部的选民结构偏绿，一个是绿色选民的自嘲和自信，因为这句话我分别在泛蓝朋友和泛绿长辈那里同时听过，害我不太知道这到底是嘲弄还是骄傲。
> 
> 第三章的主题是政治素人的政治启蒙，这完全是亲身经验XD。2014年318运动为下半年的地方选举累积能量，也是我有印象以来出现最多政治素人(家族没有成员是政治人物、没有政治资源)的一次选举。我在陪跑选举活动的过程中，印象最深刻的就是被耆老洗脸了。这些耆老可能是退休官员，多年的村里长，也可能是常跟你爸聊天的某个阿杯，菜市场或宫庙的主任，甚至是车厂老闆──他们可能是某党或某派系的桩脚，他们的特色就是消息非常灵通，认识非常多人和团体，如果他们愿意帮你，你等于打开一个人脉的门。开发选票就是要找这些关键人物带你去找票，也可以说是人类学研究裡的「部落报导人」的角色。
> 
> 但是跑行程是有计画的，你会需要有一个幕僚角色，他很了解选区的选民结构(蓝绿、世代、职业)，会判断你的优势劣势在哪裡、基本盘在哪裡、可以拓展的票仓在哪裡、甚至怎么制定竞选策略，上面这些人中可能就有这些奇人，但也可能是艺术家、导演、退休校长或老师、他们跟耆老最大的不同在于敏锐的局势观察和佈局头脑。传统选举最关键的人力资源就是这两种，再结合地方的金融网络（农鱼会、妇女会或民众服务社），形成理想的公民社会很难撼动的选举结构，但并非不可翻转。
> 
> 在原作中，自来也走跳江湖多年，既接地气，看得世面广，又跟木叶高层有往来，他是历练和人脉都明显比男主角凑深厚的角色，重点是他还是个色情小说作家啊，常为了取材去做些三教九流的事情；在带着鸣人旅行时展现的阅历和智慧又很有说服力。凑还很年轻，他实践理想的方式太纯粹，需要务实的考虑来引导，凑在故事中就是个政治素人，他需要自来也这样的人让他知道怎么打选战。
> 
> 故事中的真实经验：
> 
> 1.自来也沾茶水在桌上画画。我们拜访一位台湾省政府退休的务农耆老，情绪激动的时候，把要请我们喝的茶就这样沾在桌上画社区地图XDDDDDD很怕我们拜票行程走不顺XDDDDD
> 
> 2.凑在故事中拜会的家族是真实的选民类型：犬塚代表的是热情到叫还在念国小的孙子孙女也要投给我们的老选民超可爱，被他家的年轻人吐槽小孩没有投票权，这是真的发生的事情XDD；秋道用争取修练场交换选票，也是真实的利益交换；油女的冷漠更是典型的很难动员的选票，这种选民真的超冷超酸，我们还被酸说政治狂热XDD；最后最有趣的是日向，这种家大业大的人不是我们跑地方选举会碰到的类型，但是我跑中央大选的朋友说过，这些企业主政治献金两大党都会给，因为不管谁执政都要好行方便。所以日向乾脆配票各配一半给两位候选人，确实是真实的情况。


	4. 第四章 木叶和宇智波

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 水冥音主动帮凑斟满茶，淡淡地问：「让宇智波出一个火影，不好吗？」

 

 

  
        
  
        凑见到「自由象限」公会会长的时候，非常吃惊。「自由象限」是第三次忍界大战结束以后才成立的民间公会，他一直以为，短时间组织起来五百多人的异姓团体，领导人应该是一名颇有年资的长者。  
  
        「日安，波风大人。」眼前的女子年岁跟自己相去无几，素色髮带半斜入鬓，罩满左目，绿髮若水披垂，洒落双肩；一袭淨雅的墨色被衣，绣有几朵用色低调的凤冠刺桐纹，眉眼神秘迷濛，嘴角似笑非笑，彷彿没有什么事情能惊扰到她——「您终于来了。」  
  
        水冥音，是列籍木叶的特别上忍、硕果仅存的「水冥一族」后裔。忍界更是几乎已无人知晓「水冥一族」拥有相当罕见的「血继限界」——能破解一切视界内的忍术、回归真实状态的「破幻之瞳」。由于瞳力太过强大，族人往往只有一隻眼睛具有「破幻之瞳」的瞳力。儘管「破幻之瞳」是破除幻术操控、追求光明与本质的术，代价却是永远的黑暗。  
  
        然而这些都是火影才会知道的木叶极机密资料，凑并不晓得。而且他也从「您终于来了」这句起头，就已经知道富嶽早来拜会过了。与富嶽对选举布局十分在状况内相比，自己显得格外天真无知，凑不免汗颜，只能说一句：「让水冥大人见笑了。」  
  
        水冥音会见凑的所在是「自由象限」公会山庄的会客室，侍人已上好茶水退下，水冥音便道：「『自由象限』除了平时受理来自诸国的委託，与木叶的关係就只有火影大人定期的访视，还有我们定年上缴给村子的抽成。您今日大驾光临，有什么我们能效劳的呢？」  
  
        这话是说，「自由象限」和「木叶」除了公务往来，没有什么相干，最后虽然是个问句，却暗含组织自外于凑此行目的的意味。  
  
        凑并不因这个软钉子气馁，「敝人波风凑，是这个土曜日『火影大选』的选举候选人，恳请水冥大人不吝支持。」  
  
        水冥音眉角微挑，「喔？您寻求的是我的个人支持，而不是整个公会？」  
  
        凑诚实地答：「我确实是因为公会的影响力而来拜会会长。但如果可以的话，我更希望有机会和公会的成员接触，说明我的竞选理念。」  
  
        水冥音打量凑一会，才意味深长地道：「有人告诉过您，太天真的人不适合当领导人吗？」  
  
        这话委婉中更见辛辣，凑谦卑地道：「愿闻其详。」  
  
        「一个人有一种意见，一百个人就有一百种。争取一百个人的支持，不如争取一百个人的领袖的支持。」水冥音做出简短的评价，「与富嶽大人相比，您的野心似乎太小了。」  
  
        重点式的拜会各个山头领导人，确实比与个别的村民互动来得有拉票效率。但是对凑来说，集体的存在目的，并不是为了消灭个人的声音。若是时间允许，他宁愿从认识每一个村民开始，而不是从某个人去类推他所属的群体──那对于被类推的人并不公平。  
  
        而且关于这件事，凑有非常不好的经验──他因为欣赏富嶽的稳重沉着，美琴的聪慧理智，带土的热情纯粹，以为所有的宇智波都跟他们一样可敬美好，而无视了从来不曾在木叶和宇智波之间真正消失的阴影；不去彻底理解朋友们在木叶真正的处境，是对朋友最大的伤害。  
  
        带土的祖母砸在自己身上的西红柿，让他恍如梦醒，初次看见个人的伤痛与族群的仇恨，难分难解的纠缠在一起；他不知道要怎么化消，只确定继续无视下去的话，会滋养更多的不平和怨恨，甚至对立。  
  
        所以凑没有要反驳水冥音的评价，只是心平气和地道：「富嶽大哥得到您的支持了吗？」这其实是一个反面结论，「如果您已经决定支持富嶽大哥，应该不会接受会见，也不会谈论天真与野心的话题了吧。」  
  
        水冥音至此方露出一丝激赏的微笑，但话中仍然没有半点软化的迹象。「您确实和一般人不太一样。但请不要以为这是机会，」她话锋又转，「跟富嶽先生比起来，我有什么支持您的理由呢？其实，早在战争一结束，三代大人退位就是迟早的事──您是三代大人的徒孙并不是祕密，三代大人更与初代、二代大人有师徒情谊，可以说木叶高层，根本一直都是千手一族的裙带政治。换『宇智波』来做火影，也是一般人很正常的想法吧？」  
  
        富嶽毅然参选火影，虽然让凑惊喜地发现，不少跟他一样的年轻人，对宇智波并不会抱有不可理喻的偏见，但也更能看到忍者氏族对宇智波普遍难以消除的敌意和冷漠。「......也许我接下来说的话，您不会相信；但我是真心觉得，能够和富嶽大哥这样的人一起竞选火影，真的是很棒的事。」凑的口吻并不激昂，却自然流露坚定：「如果最后木叶的大家选择富嶽大哥，我也会欣然接受──但是，由富嶽大哥做火影，或由我来做四代，意义是完全不一样的。」  
  
        水冥音意味深长地打量凑，「您是宇智波一族的同情者吧？」不过是三言两语，水冥音就看穿凑最基本的立场：「我并不打算涉入太多木叶的政治......宇智波这次积极的参选，正是因为长年以来，宇智波在政治上没有声音。」  
  
        水冥音主动帮凑斟满茶，淡淡地问：「让宇智波出一个火影，不好吗？」  
  
        「......对我来说，成为火影意味着得到大家的认同；富嶽大哥代表宇智波参选火影，表示宇智波一族比起过去，更积极的想要被认同为木叶的一份子──那么，是什么样的原因，让宇智波一直觉得不被木叶真心接受呢？」  
  
        「您认为，玻璃心是宇智波的错？」

  
        「历史上出现背叛木叶的叛徒『宇智波斑』不是他们的错，拥有『写轮眼』也不是他们的错，」凑仍然温和冷静，阐述摸索一段时日后得出的结论，并不减半分力道：「错的是对宇智波不友善的木叶制度，製造问题的是木叶，改善它是木叶的责任，我们不该把问题留给宇智波解决。」  
  
        「宇智波的人大部分只能选择在警务部发展；少数担任忍者工作的人，通常升迁不易，也没办法做到领导职位。木叶还有很多保守的力量，把防范宇智波的『写轮眼』视作理所当然，以至于当他们要求跟其他木叶村民一样的公平待遇，反而会被责怪不安份，甚至被预设意图不轨。」凑澄澈的湛蓝双眼，忧愁一闪即逝，换上坚毅不摇的目光：「改变木叶，让包括宇智波一族在内的所有村民，都认同新时代的木叶，是我想做的火影。」  
  
        水冥音只是顺着凑的话，浅浅微笑：「怎么做？」  
  
       凑勐然语塞。他不是没想过这个问题，甚至他考虑过许多作法，但这段期间他疲于竞选活动，这些想在执政后实践的理想计画，不免被稍微搁置在旁。他喝了口茶整理一下，「......火影有派发忍者勤务和委託的职责。我可以重新评估目前现役的忍者能力，依照火影的权力，指派合适的工作给不同能力的忍者，而不是排除特定氏族......」  
  
        「木叶对宇智波一族始终心怀恐惧，因为他们不了解宇智波；宇智波对他们来说，就是一群随时可能把『九尾』放出来踩烂木叶的潜在疯子。」水冥音平淡的说着凑闻所未闻的见解，一针见血得令人心惊，「宇智波承受误解和污名，多年来为了木叶安定隐忍不满，却发现这么做对改善一族在木叶的处境帮助很少。宇智波自然对木叶少不了怨言，木叶则是又对宇智波的怒火更不安，又强化了针对宇智波牢不可动的发展限制。」

  
        这一番洞若观火的言谈，凑顿时脑中清明有如水洗，既暗流冷汗，更是如获至宝，短短数言就让他窥见木叶和宇智波纠缠数代的窍要，不可不谓心喜欲狂。凑勉力镇定，做出结论：「木叶和宇智波之间真正的问题，是因为互不信任，所以双方都感到不安。」  
  
        水冥音点点头，执杯轻啜一口：「至少我这个旁观者，是这么想的。在一个异质性很高的团体中，因为不够了解彼此而产生误解和偏见，甚至发生冲突，这很常见......更何况是木叶这个放眼诸国，兼容最多异姓忍者氏族的最大忍村呢？」  
  
        凑心中一动，从水冥音淡然又略带倦意的目光中，听懂她话中别有所指，显然是因为深有感慨和体悟。凑十分佩服这名年岁与自己相彷的女子，不同寻常的识见和器量；也非常确定这个年纪轻轻、就有领导木叶十分之一人口的能耐的女人，她过来人的经历必定有自己可以学习的地方。于是他恭谨地微微向前行礼：「水冥大人，听您的一席话，胜过我闭门苦思数月。我想要成为木叶的火影，包括宇智波一族在内的木叶第四代火影——能不能请您给一些我治理村子的建议呢？」  
  
        水冥音此时才露出不那么轻鬆的苦笑：「波风大人，我只是一个小小公会的会长，您是有志要成为领导整个木叶的火影——我恐怕没有能力提供什么建言。」  
  
        凑是心巧的人，「那么，就请您以领导公会的经验，给我一些提点吧。」  
  
        经过前面的试探，水冥音已经知道眼前这个要成为火影的男人，是还很天真，但没有一句是空话。她沉吟一会，再开口时一改不正面回应的神秘态度。  
  
        「『宇智波斑』曾经说过，只要忍者系统继续存在，战争就不会消失；在我看来，或许只要人类继续存在，争斗就不可能止息。」水冥音的神情浮现不符合年岁的沧桑，「或许唯有透过否定别人，才能找到立足的自信......将对方视为假想敌，唯有如此才能认同自己──因此，我不会介入任何私人与私下的斗争。」  
  
        「我能做的只有，在事态演变成不惜伤害、毁灭对方，都要证明自己才是正确的那个时候──」室内一时气流旋止，水冥音的查克拉巧妙地敛藏于身，没有因一时起伏的情绪让查克拉暴走，足见深厚的特别上忍实力，更让她的下一句话说服力十足：「只有当斗争成为公开的人身攻击，我才会出手。」  
  
        突然暴涨的高压如点水涟漪，悄悄散去，锐利的目光重又盖上迷濛的水意，水冥音恢復了初见时的优雅淡然，「木叶和宇智波，说不定也是这样。再讨厌、嫌恶、憎恨，也不会利用权力驱逐或毁灭对方，尽全力维持公正的裁判──才是最适合在木叶掌权的人。」  
  
        ※        ※        ※  
  
        水冥音的智慧和手腕，毫无疑问是令人敬佩的。凑受益匪浅，但也并非完全认同。他所期待的是人与人互相理解的那一天，他相信人一旦与他人建立连结，将能明白别人的痛苦与快乐，犹如自己的痛苦与快乐，从而不会再做出伤害别人的事，也就能化解一切斗争。  
  
        人与人不能互相理解，是因为偏见和误解引起的；如果继续容忍这样的东西，无疑是在承平之世，豢养仇恨的温床。那么与三代无为怀柔的治世，又有什么分别呢？  
  
        凑连着几天都在跑拜会行程，每天都忙到超过晚餐时间；他很想吃妻子准备的晚餐，那是治癒疲惫的身心最好的食物，但又不愿孕中的玖辛奈劳碌张罗等他。这种时候不能陪在她旁边让她安心休养，凑已经感到十二万分的愧疚。  
  
        结果他大老远就在一乐拉麵看到斗志高昂、到处发送传单的玖辛奈。  
  
        「不是说这么晚就别出来了吗──」凑其实现在的心情有如彩虹横过的蔚蓝天际，很好很美丽。他顺手拿过妻子手上抱着的宣传单看。  
  
        玖辛奈是精通「封印术」的达人，美工能力什么的那叫一个字：好，因此手上这张和她怀裡揣着的宣传单，肯定全是出自妻子手笔。  
  
        「富嶽大哥有整个警务部帮他辅选的说！我在家睡觉像什么话！」夜幕低垂，玖辛奈则精神亢奋，「反正你不让我陪你去，我就负责扫街，我根本是你最强助选员！」  
  
        玖辛奈是「九尾人柱力」的事情，虽说不是亲友都不知道的祕密，但也禁不起被张扬开来。凑婉拒玖辛奈陪跑公开的拜会行程，不想让妻子也成为公众人物，如今又好不容易有了身孕，他实在想多加疼惜爱护玖辛奈一点。不过从还没开始交往到现在，两人吵架他从没赢过，于是凑只能无可奈何又眉开眼笑，由着玖辛奈再发给客人几张传单，然后就要带玖辛奈回家休息。  
  
        玖辛奈冷不防抓住他手臂，「我整天发传单，现在很饿，我们在一乐拉麵吃完宵夜再回去。」  
  
        「可你不是反胃吗？」  
  
        「吃饱再吐啊！」  
  
        玖辛奈不由分说地把凑给扯进仍然闹哄哄的店裡去了。凑顾着妻子疲倦要赶回家，却不管自己还没吃晚餐，玖辛奈还不了解她的丈夫？于是两人开心坐定，点了今日特餐，夫妇俩正要交换今日的心得，此时别桌的客人便争执起来。  
  
        「你们都发几天传单了，我在这裡好好安静吃个麵也不行吗！」大声说话的中年男子一身中忍装束，看起来是刚结束任务回村的模样。木叶的忍者依实力分为上忍、中忍、下忍，刚自忍术学校毕业的新人都是下忍，大多负责如寻找宠物等不涉及冲突的D级任务；中忍则是能执行一般的忍者工作，主要负责B、C级的任务；上忍则是忍者中的精英，除了综合能力皆须在一定水平以上，还必须有领导素质，并多执行A级、甚至S级的危险任务。  
  
        木叶还有另一种实力介于中忍与上忍之间的「特别上忍」，与全能型的上忍不同，而是在某些领域有独特才能的忍者，例如水冥音。凑很早就展露才华晋身上忍，与同级别的忍者较为熟悉，因此并不认识这名说话的中忍。  
  
        凑跟玖辛奈还以为那人说的是他们夫妇，正要起身赔不是，与他争执的却是另一个模样不超过二十岁的年轻小哥。他戴有木叶漩涡纹样的护额，凑也十分陌生，推测应是新进的下忍。  
  
        那小哥脸皮较薄，被当众这样大声喝斥，顿时脸上拉不下来：「我刚才看到你拿了波风凑的宣传单，你怎么就不拿我们的了？」  
  
        男子口气恶劣，「你给我也没用，我也不会投给宇智波。你小子如果不是来吃麵的，就滚出去，省地我叫老闆来赶你。」  
  
        少年不堪这番不留情面的话，怒意腾起：「我也不是非要你投给我们族长不可，你何必这样讲话！」  
  
        男子勐然一声不吭地抽过少年的传单，没几下就撕得破烂。包括少年在内，对方突然有这么激烈的行为，所有人都惊呆了。他「嘿」了一声，随手乱扔纸张残屑，「宇智波的人就是听不懂人话，要动手才懂规矩。」  
  
        他说罢哈哈大笑，少年脸上颜色青红不定之间，众人只倏然听见沉沉「笃」地一声，少年不知何时已抽出苦无，插在男子眼前桌面，钉住一块纸张残片。  
  
        少年双眼殷红，单勾玉纹环绕瞳仁一点，疯狂轮动。凑和玖辛奈迅速交换一眼，心中都微微一惊：「是『写轮眼』──果然是宇智波的人。」  
  
        亮出兵器，就是要准备动手的意思。他拔开苦无，冷冷地道：「还想说什么话，就到外面去。」说罢掀帘出店，男子冷冷瞪他背影，也神情肃杀地跟了出去。  
  
        两名忍者在街上对立，冲突一触即发。男子首先呛声，「只不过是个下忍，上过战场、开了写轮眼又怎样？在木叶还轮不到你小子嚣张。」  
  
        少年口气森冷，还在勉力按奈，「对我们族长道歉，我就不把你打得满地找牙。」  
  
        「哈，我要道什么歉？」男子高声嘲弄，踢倒某个打烊的店家门口的水桶，水泼洒一地。「宇智波富嶽没把你们这些目中无人的小鬼管好，晚上还放出来到处晃──他算什么族长？还想选什么火影？你们这些宇智波，就应该集中到一个地方管理，不要出来惹人嫌。」  
  
        「火遁──」少年忍无可忍，双手快速结印，两颊鼓起，「豪火球之术！」  
  
        少年勐然自口中爆出一发大火球，直袭男子而去，男子也结印反制，「水遁．水分身！」  
  
        火球瞬间将那人冲破，散溅一地水花，原处的人早已消失无踪。火球势头转小，却仍然凶勐，继续冲向街上行人。玖辛奈闪身挡在火球去路，无须结印，右掌张开，掌心已不知用什么东西写了一个「火」字，「封火术」封文立刻连同火球收入掌心文字之中。玖辛奈随便抓过一张也不知是谁的宣传单，大喝「封印！」，便将火封盖在上面迅速捲起来。  
  
        那个男子本尊却已与少年打了起来。几下拳脚相接，好不激烈。少年振臂甩出苦无，闪电雷霆一样的正面划破那人，那男子躲避不过，却又是一个水分身，破成水花。  
  
        少年骂道：「只躲不打，中忍的的水平也就只有这样吗！」  
  
        殊不知少年所站地面附近的土石，以几乎难以察觉的速度鬆动，却是男子不声不响地施展了「土遁．土龙隐身」藏匿在地，潜近少年下盘，男子暗想得手了，勐然破出地面，抓到的却是另一人的足踝。  
  
        「别动，」眼前的人，竟然是不知何时现身两人之间的波风凑。凑语气平稳，「否则你割断的就不是他的脚筋，而是你自己的脖子。」  
  
  
  
（待续）  
  
  
  
  
**写作笔记**  
1.玖辛奈是用酱油拉麵的汤头在手心写火封术式没收宇智波毫火球。官方公式书说她喜欢吃咸的拉麵，我就私设她喜欢吃酱油拉麵。然后那张纸是情急之下随便拿的富嶽竞选宣传单。我一直都觉得能够教四代尸鬼封尽这种变态强忍术，玖辛奈的封印术应该真的超强才对，可惜原作一直没表现机会。于是我就拿「自来也挡鼬天照的封火术」做灵感来源。

  
2.「忍者系统继续存在，战争才无法停止」在原作有两个人讲过这句话，一个是《六道佩恩来袭篇》鸣人尾兽化见到四代，四代对鸣人说的；一次是《四战篇》，班爷忘记是对谁说的，但我确定是斑爷。

  
**凑怎么会跟斑说一样的话？** 凑跟斑不是一个时代的人，如果凑要知道这个见解，如果不是透过他人言传，就只能透过历史书籍。斑是有思想的人，但是他的言谈思想在木叶有可能以纸本记录下来吗？我认为就算可以留下来，比较有可能的情况应该会是禁书的形式，有特定权限的人才能调阅。而凑这时候还只是个优秀的上忍。因此我改编了凑拜会原创角色水冥音的情节，水冥音为什么会知道斑的思想呢？水冥音和斑、和宇智波有什么关係呢？我想从这裡侧写水冥音的深不可测和神秘。  
  
  
  
  
**政治话题**  
第四章的主题是 **设定议题** ，也是从陪跑选举的经验来的：我们最常被问的就是「你为什么要选？」。设定议题最大的意义是 **呈现后选人观察到的社会问题** ，让公民去看有没有满足到自己或社会的需求，最后作出选择，这是理想的选举。  
  
**传统选举给我的感觉是比较不重视后选人有没有设定议题的能力** ，换句话说，「能不能看出这个地方最迫切的问题」、「有没有解决问题的能力」不是传统选举关心的问题，传统选举关心的重点是「这个人选上后哪些人的利益(ex.承包公共工程)能被满足」、「为了继续维持我的利益所以我要支持某某」。  
  
这两者差别非常大，前者是公共议题可以被看见、讨论和处理很重要的管道，后者则是让公共资源逐渐变成私人累积资本的工具，也是腐败的根源。  
  
故事中的主角凑一直在追问的「木叶和宇智波的偏见和仇恨要怎样化解」，就是他的主打议题，他注意到这个问题，但是他还在摸问题的根源，他甚至还没有很清楚的解答，不管是倡议者投入社会倡议、公共型候选人投入选举活动，这都是必然会有的茫然，唯一的方法就是不要放弃、持续关怀、想策略、执行后修正策略再继续想和试。  
  
第三章的拜会行程中，秋道一族给凑明确的支持，同时也提出他们的需求，就是很常见的 **政治交换** ：我在大选支持你，你选上后要满足我的特定需求(找练习场地)。 **公共型候选人要实现自己的理想，适度的满足特定需求换取支持是务实的作法，唯一需要小心的是这个需求合不合法、合不合理、公共服务的外溢效应大不大，公职人员握有的权力是分配公共资源，公共资源(ex标案、土地)都给特定对象就会变成图利和收买** 。  
  
最后来讲 **原创角色「水冥音」** ，我很感谢会长以庆生活动的契机大方提供角色，让我藉由创作角色，稍微回馈一点点会长对公会的付出。故事中的水冥音不宜完全视为本人，角色的知见和能力，是在我对会长的理解上再创造出来的形象，我希望能展现我眼中所见的会长的智慧和能力，透过与故事角色的互动中表现出来，并且让大家也觉得趣味。  
  
要回到故事主题来谈的话，从第三章到第四章呈现的是 **不同价值取向的选民形象** ，死忠选民如犬塚一族就是只问党派(人)不问议题的 **铁杆型选民** ；会谈条件交换支持的秋道一族，则是 **掮客型选民** ，他们会支持谁是因为谁能满足他们的利益；凑的好朋友山中亥一和奈良鹿久，是 **中立理性选民** 偏弱势同情者，他们也和凑一样，看到宇智波在村子裡的受压迫处境，但是他们作出和凑不一样的选择，去支持富嶽；日向一族则是典型的「都不要得罪」、「不管谁选上都还有好关係可以做事」，大财团或地方望族常常有这种倾向，不分党派都会给政治献金，他们分散投资是为了降低风险。

  


  
而水冥音的角色是最特别的，她比较像是 **学者专家** ，有能力看出来社会议题的问题核心；她不会急着选边站，而是用充分的时间观察后选人，她有可能最后谁也不选，但不管怎样，她心中有一套相当清晰的思考和评论，她也是中立理性选民，但是更不受感情影响，突发状况不会改变她的投票行为模式，也是成熟的公民社会会希望的，「影响大选结果的那群人/ **关键少数** 」： **他们只看候选人的能力和内涵，没有特定候选人的忠诚度，因此他们的票是会移动的** 。  
  
最后，就在我觉得「破幻之瞳」这个设定真他妈强我骄傲的时候，被读者告知「这不是甲贺忍法帖女主角的能力吗」。一查还干真的是Q口Q。有经典的作品用过这个创意就不能视作原创了，因此点出来源供参。  
  
  


 

* * *

 

第五章  富嶽的决意  
  
富嶽从来没有对三代火影感到如此愤怒。

「不被信赖、被人所恐惧，难道是我们的错？难道我们每一个人都是『宇智波斑』那个疯子？

当年宇智波斑要背叛木叶的计画走漏，是被宇智波一族扫地出门的，怎么这件事情，谁都不去谈？」


	5. 第五章  富嶽的决意

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 富嶽从来没有对三代火影感到如此愤怒。「不被信赖、被人所恐惧，难道是我们的错？难道我们每一个人都是『宇智波斑』那个疯子？当年宇智波斑要背叛木叶的计画走漏，是被宇智波一族扫地出门的，怎麽这件事情，谁都不去谈？」

 

 

 

  
  
        「别动，」眼前的人，竟然是不知何时现身两人之间的波风凑。凑语气平稳，「否则你割断的就不是他的脚筋，而是你自己的脖子。」  
  
        男子大吃一惊，这才发现本应朝向对手的苦无刃面，正抵着自己咽喉。  
  
        当他的手触碰到凑的脚踝时，体内的查克拉立刻被干扰流动，瓦解了幻术的控制。如果他没有脱离幻术，下一秒他就要割断自己的喉咙了。  
  
        少年也错愕惊慌，「『瞬身术』！是……」眼前的人没有半点前兆地说现身便现身，比他过去所见的任何『瞬身术』都还要神鬼不觉，再加上标誌性的金髮，少年立刻知道出手介入的人是谁。他心中升起惧意，「写轮眼」瞬间变回原本的漆黑眼眸。「......是『黄色闪光』！」  
  
        「很优秀的幻术，」凑仅仅一手按住少年，巧妙的运使查克拉同时干扰施术的少年、和中术的男子体内的查克拉流动，破解了幻术，也阻止了这场突然的忍法对决。他温言道：「可是，你应该把它用在保护木叶。」说罢看向自土裡狼狈跃出的男子。  
  
        那个男子知道这话同时是对自己说。自己在极度恶劣的情绪中不但挑衅后辈，还当街打斗，实在是有失中忍的身分，不免惭愧难当，正要说几句话，宇智波斗羽──富嶽在这次大选中的竞选总干事，就闻讯赶了过来。  
  
        他一到场，先往少年脸上就是揍一拳。「你个蠢货！村中禁止私斗，你想被赶出木叶吗！还挑这种时候闹──你是这样帮富嶽先生辅选的！？」斗羽严厉斥骂后还气不过，要左右将人押回去警务部处置，才跟凑点个头，客气的询问始末。  
  
        带土要是还活着的话，跟这个少年差不多大；看样子这个少年也跟带土一样，是在第三次忍界大战中才开眼的。然而在快若瞬目的战斗中，没有被对手的水遁障眼法所迷惑，还让中忍级别的对手不知不觉中了幻术、被暗示自戕，这样的才能，远超带土。虽说恶言挑衅的是男子，但先动手的是血气方刚的少年，而且即便是私斗，也用上会波及旁人、可能置对手于死地的极端手段，这是在木叶不可饶恕的大罪，重则挑断手足筋脉成为废人，轻则逐出木叶。  
  
        若是如实说出，少年作为忍者的生命可能就要断送了。凑曾经为人师长，忍不住起了惜才之心，于是信口胡诌，「我有个学生跟他一样大，虽然是调停两方的争执，但也忍不住手痒点拨他几下。没有挑合适的时间地点做实战教学，惊扰到村民，是我的责任。」  
  
        斗羽正是为了大选努力维持族人的友好形象，才会一上来就先骂自己人认理亏；犯事的少年是族人，他自己也有心大事化小，听出来凑也有意维护、想把事情压下来，便客气的道：「谢谢您的指教。这个蠢货我们会送回去族裡再好好教育。」  
  
        怎知那个少年儘管被五花大绑压制着要提回去，还有凶勐的馀力大吼，「不需要你卖好心！我自己做的事自己承担，我就是想杀了所有瞧不起宇智波的人！」  
  
        这话一出，绝对会造成恐慌，即便是斗羽也大惊失色。幸好玖辛奈才刚以「封火术」没收了失控的火球，立刻张开结界避免波及路人，不只能反弹忍术，还隔绝周围人群的五感。众人只能看到结界中的忍者们张嘴走动，却不能听见半点声响，少年的杀人宣告自然也没有进入结界外任何人的耳中。  
  
        「我知道，你就是带土的老师吧？」少年神情悲愤，双瞳没有染上愤怒的鲜红，只有深不见底的黑暗：「带土那个白痴，他很崇拜你！以前每次碰到，都要呛我们遇到烂上忍指导，才怎样都升不上去！只有你跟木叶其他人不一样，让那个自以为很厉害的白痴升到中忍......但是你到底凭什么拿走带土的眼睛啊！」  
  
        从第一次告知家属，带土自愿将眼睛赠与卡卡西的事情没多少人信之后，凑就再也不解释了。跟不愿意接受事实的人，怎么解释都没有用的，凑明白那是因为他们太过伤心痛苦，所以宁愿相信他们认定的事实，好令自己好过一点。哪怕自己会被他们痛恨，能够让他们获得暂时的平静，凑都毫无怨言。所以凑一肩扛下这个误解，保护他仅剩的学生卡卡西。如果仇恨必须存在，宁可承受的人只有自己──唯有如此，他才能无时无刻地提醒自己，他必须连同带土的份，成为修补这些伤痛、化解这些仇恨的木叶第四代火影。  
  
        但是每次听到这些充满恨意的指控，说心不痛是骗人的。  
  
        「你到底凭什么，用一副自以为很了解我们宇智波的嘴脸，站出来选火影啊！」少年并没有哭泣，但是目光闪烁刺人的凶狠，凑忍不住想，整个木叶到底都做了什么，才会让这样的孩子，露出这样的眼神？「你一直都站在安全的地方，你怎么可能会懂──我们宇智波只要一天没有自己的火影，就会随时被羞辱和厌恶！我们就算不断地在战场死人、不断卑屈地证明我们效忠木叶，还是会被防备和讨厌！而你轻轻鬆鬆就能被大家喜欢──这根本一点都不公平！」  
  
        那个与少年交手的男子，本来还有一些为自己过于冲动闹事产生的愧疚之情，听到这话又全没了。「你们宇智波让我最烦的就是，老是把自己当成受害人！」男子怒道：「别搞错了，我的家人有一半是被『九尾』踩死的！把『九尾』从外面抓来木叶闹的人，姓的是宇智波，又不是波风！你们全部都是加害者的后裔，木叶收留你们、还让你们在村子裡跟大家溷居、警务部的职位全部都给你们做、甚至给你们出来选火影！你们根本要什么有什么，不然还想怎样！统一忍界吗？！」  
  
        就连斗羽都受不了了，「到此为止吧！我们没有人想把这件事情闹大，你也不想被火影下达禁足令吧？」在木叶禁止私斗的法度中，若是决斗的双方级别并不相同，将由较高级别的一方负大部分的责任，接受最重的惩罚，因为较高级别的忍者技术优秀，被认为有维持和谐、稳定秩序的义务，如果没有办法做到，那表示素质不够格胜任这个级别，将可能面临降级或禁足处分，这会直接关係到能接的委託任务等级和经济收入。  
  
        最重要的是，斗羽身为富嶽的竞选总干事，这场私斗有宇智波的人涉入，不管怎么样都会伤害到富嶽的选情。他必须赶快踩停损点。  
  
        警务部的人并没有迟到，他们很快就来到现场做私斗的案情调查。玖辛奈收起结界，陪丈夫给警务部的人问案，一面难过地看着那个少年被押走。  
  
        警务部都是宇智波的族人，对于选前发生族人私斗的事情，都觉得脸上无光，更是担心冲击选情；尴尬的是候选人之一竟然是现场目击证人，还帮忙阻止事态恶化，他们既感激，又必须抱着对立阵营的基本敌意，因为这层微妙心理，与凑的互动在客气中难免有些疏离。  
  
        等到人潮散去，店家都纷纷熄灯了，一乐拉麵老闆甚至贴心地帮点了餐、却没时间吃的夫妇俩，包了外带送出来。  
  
        凑总算再一次直面木叶和宇智波的族群冲突，再一次从脸红脖子粗的争吵，听见不同声音中的痛苦和恐惧。就算是在战场上以一抗多、击退敌国众多高手，都比夹在木叶族群撕裂的处境中来得轻鬆简单。凑告诉自己，不能感到疲倦，和解之路还没开始。  
  
        玖辛奈不断抚顺丈夫的背宽慰，也不断的低声道：「不是你的错，不是你的错。」  
  
        「不要担心我，玖辛奈。」凑朝妻子微微一笑，突然望向路灯阴影处的某个角落道，「卡卡西，你把一碗拉麵带回去当宵夜吧。」  
  
        卡卡西应唤现身，面具下的脸孔看不出来是什么表情，但是只露出的那一隻右眼眼袋深重。凑知道那绝对不是值勤太累的缘故。卡卡西一身「暗部」装扮，他也立即了然于胸：与其说是三代火影让暗部加强了对大选期间的社会监控，不如说是加强了对宇智波的监视。卡卡西不知道在场旁观这一切多久，凑心中疼惜又无奈。  
  
        「凑老师，」卡卡西的声音低沉，没精打采。「刚才发生的事，您希望我怎么跟三代大人报告？」  
  
        「你看到什么，报告什么就好了。」凑宽慰道，一面把外带提到他面前，「赶快拿回去吃，别想那么多。」  
  
        玖辛奈见他迟疑，直接抓人过来把外带塞到他手裡：「我也吃不太下啦，跟凑合吃一份就够了的说──卡卡西你喔，这个年纪不好好多吃一点的话，会长不高喔。」话虽是这么说，其实卡卡西已经比她还高了。  
  
        卡卡西嘟哝着谢过老师和师母，与夫妇俩道了晚安别过，站在原地愣愣的望着两人携手离去的背影。他忽然茫然起来──明明只是两个人，明明两副肩膀、两道身影，看起来都那么单薄──「凑老师，」卡卡西忍不住出声，「为什么不要告诉他们是我？为什么不要让他们恨我就好──」  
  
        「您为什么，要自己揽下宇智波的仇恨呢？」  
  
        凑听闻叫唤停下来，诧异地听他说完。末了与玖辛奈相视一眼，夫妻俩只是心意相通的微笑，凑便转头对卡卡西道：「因为我不会憎恨任何人。」卡卡西接下来听见的这句话，是他听过最温柔、也最有力量的一句话：「任何仇恨只要到我这裡，都不可能延续下去的。」  
  
        ※        ※        ※  
  
        木叶火影大选倒数第三天，三代火影夫妇开始以发放战后生产津贴的名义，进行全村走访，到有待产孕妇或零到三岁幼儿的家庭中送钱。所谓的战后生产津贴，是针对第三次忍界大战之后，木叶折损过多壮、青、少代的人口，为了让村子的人口结构趋于平衡、增进生产力，鼓励村民生育的补贴政策。  
  
        今晚三代火影的最后一站，是木叶警务部队队长、也是宇智波一族族长──宇智波富嶽一家的宅底。富嶽亲自迎接招待，恭请三代火影上座，美琴挺着肚子端茶水点心出来，三代火影连说不要麻烦，应该多多休息，让自己的妻子陪美琴下去了。  
  


  
  
        三代与富嶽并非陌生人，富嶽如今担任警务队队长的职位，更是三代一手拔擢的；否则以富嶽仅仅二十九的年纪，大有其他资历更老到的族人可以胜任。历来警务队队长兼任族长是不成文的规定，富嶽心知肚明，三代的破格提拔，是要藉自己这个宇智波族中年轻的稳健派领袖，压抑族内的激进力量；还有，战争都结束两年才开始发放生产津贴，又早不发晚不发，偏偏选前才发，三代的政绩会帮哪一边催出选票，藉这个机会登门拜访又是什么目的，富嶽一清二楚。  
  
        果然三代把富嶽的家人关心问候完一轮后，话题就到重点上。  
  
        「前几天，街上发生宇智波下忍和一般中忍私斗的事情，你应该已经收到我批过的公文了？」三代啜了一口茶，茶还有些烫嘴。「那个孩子在警务部关禁闭两週，这样的惩罚和反省期间已经足够了。倒是凑给他写了一封升格中忍的推荐函，盛赞他出色的幻术──忍者升等的最终考核权在火影手上，你是族长，不妨多多鼓励他努力修行，机会到了自然能把握住。」  
  
        这话几乎是含蓄的暗示，三代保证那个少年以后会确定升级。富嶽心中暗暗长叹，凑毫无疑问是在某方面最棘手的敌人，选战打得太正直诚恳，以至于几乎没有反击的缝隙；更让三代藉机做给宇智波一个大人情。竞选阶段走到这个地步，三代还在帮凑收买人心，甚至收买到对手这裡来了。  
  
        这个好意不是宇智波主动求来的，独独让一个宇智波的少年下忍公平的晋升中忍，也无法解决整个升级制度，阻碍宇智波每一个族人发展机会的结构性问题。只要对宇智波的偏见继续存在，宇智波的族人就很难获得上级忍者的推荐，而上级忍者中的宇智波族人，少之又少。  
  
        木叶不可能永远都有一个猿飞日斩或波风凑帮宇智波走后门，建立对所有人、包括宇智波一族在内都公平的制度，才是最重要的。于是富嶽决定装傻含溷过去，「非常感谢三代大人的宽容和照顾。」  
  
        三代没有等到更多回应，终于直接谈开，「富嶽，你觉得你选得上吗？」前面是柔性劝退，现在表面上在问有谁的票，实际上则是反诘问句。富嶽心想，果然三代这趟拜会，是帮波风凑来的。  
  
        富嶽没有正面回答：「宇智波一族的年轻人，在木叶的出路一直受限；战争时期虽然有机会表现，但几乎不能担任领导队长的职务。孩子在忍术学校，也常有因为『写轮眼』遭到霸凌的问题......我既然是现任的族长，宇智波全族的困境就必须在我这一代解决。这是我的责任。」言下之意是不管多困难，选上火影是富嶽认为必须背负的责任，更是委婉言明，不能被劝退的决心。  
  
        三代口气放软：「我最近一直在想，我就要退休了，但是能留下什么对木叶有用的制度呢？『木叶警务部』是二代大人、千手扉间老师成立的，警务队长的人事任命，一直交由『顾问会议』定期审查。然而『顾问会议』是战时的决策组织，我认为未来和平的木叶决策团队，不再是、也不应该是『顾问会议』，应该要改以四代为核心的执政团队来领导木叶才对。」富嶽始终专注聆听，三代火影至此直接开出条件，「我愿意帮你说服凑，让他同意将警务队长一职，调整成跟火影的任期一致。」  
  
        这是很大的诱因。富嶽和凑虽然没有私交，但因为妻子的关係也算有来往，两人在战时的忍者工作上，更曾有几次重要的任务合作；更不要说凑在政治上，是木叶裡非常有影响力的宇智波温和派代表人物，从他主动收宇智波出身的带土为徒、还推荐带土参加中忍考核，就可见一斑。  
  
        以退选换到跟火影绑定的任期，也就意味着许多改善宇智波困境的政策，可以在凑的支持下推行；三代火影不惜示好到这个地步也要劝退自己，表示高层可能已经察觉，这场选举波风凑未必能赢得十拿九稳。  
  
        「我还记得你在第二次忍界大战时，就跟随我的父亲──猿飞佐助，完成许多出色的任务，」三代火影开始打人情牌，「我的父亲对你的器重和栽培，就如二代大人对我。我们在木叶都还有重要的使命，所以才因为他们的牺牲，活到现在。」  
  
        富嶽虽然很沉稳，也一直都很压抑情绪，但听到这种话也按耐不住了。这彷彿说的是，二代火影在战场上牺牲自己、并指定三代继任火影，所以富嶽也应该要继承猿飞佐助的精神，继续守护木叶，而不应该执着竞逐火影大位。  
  


  
  
  
        我何尝想选火影。若不是我的族人饱受委屈、愤怒无处消解，现在的木叶根本没有能力处理、也不想处理，我又哪裡需要出来选火影呢？。波风凑虽然不是陌生人，但他不是宇智波的人，他又能为我们做到什么地步？如果波风凑能够改变木叶对宇智波的想法，那么他所继承的三代火影，早就应该要做到了，现在又怎么还会任由木叶村民对宇智波抱持偏见、排斥怀疑呢？  
  
        「您的父亲，佐助大人......为了完成任务，让家父从战场生还......家父的命是佐助大人给的，我的馀生本来就应该为木叶做事。」富嶽的口气变得有些冰冷，「这次的『火影大选』，是三代大人的重要改革，也是改变木叶最重要的机会......我会全力争取这个机会。」  
  
        三代长叹一声，知道无论如何都没有办法在选前劝退富嶽，终于坦言：「你太急了。你知道初代千手柱间大人，曾经想推举他的对手──也是他的毕生好友『宇智波斑』，出来参选木叶火影吗？初代大人创立『木叶法度』中的『火影选举』制度，就是为了在木叶催生出一个姓『宇智波』的火影。」  
  


  
  
        这是连族内的历史都没有纪录过的事情，从三代口中突然听闻这件事，富嶽始料未及，大吃一惊。  
  
        「你就跟当时的初代大人一样，太急了。你们都急着透过用一个宇智波火影、为木叶奉献、来让宇智波获得大家的理解，但是那时候战国时期刚结束，每一个人都还记得宇智波瞳术的恐怖；各大氏族联名推举初代大人，以『宇智波斑』不具有民意逼退了他。最后初代大人成为火影，宇智波斑愤而离开，旋即召来『九尾』要踏平木叶。」三代已经从一开始的柔性劝说口吻，变成严肃直接的警告，「现在也是战争才刚结束的时候。在战场上活跃的宇智波『写轮眼』，让木叶又产生新的恐惧──宇智波在还没有取得大家的信任下推派火影候选人，我们谁都不能保证，下一个『宇智波斑』不会出现。」  
  


  
  
        富嶽从来没有对三代火影感到如此愤怒。「不被信赖、被人所恐惧，难道是我们的错？难道我们每一个人都是『宇智波斑』那个疯子？当年宇智波斑要背叛木叶的计画走漏，是被宇智波一族扫地出门的，怎么这件事情，谁都不去谈？只有让宇智波的能力彻底服务木叶，让木叶看见宇智波的能力，到底是为谁所用──让我选上火影，才是向木叶证明，不需要害怕宇智波的机会！」  
  
        「警务队的能力还不够人们了解吗？问题不在能力，宇智波太有能力了。重点在我们都需要时间，消除对宇智波的偏见、还有助长偏见的人。」三代火影在人前一向威严，此刻在富嶽面前，几乎是急切的恳求：「我需要时间，富嶽。我需要时间改革掉『顾问会议』这种封闭的旧政治，我需要时间让凑建立一个体质更好的新政治──你是我能想到的、帮助凑最好的伙伴。我需要时间专心拔掉木叶最不该握有权力的人──」  
  


  
  
        富嶽冷冷的道：「您担任火影快要三十年，时间还不够多吗？感到害怕的，不是只有木叶的村民。」  
  


  
  
        三代火影口气十分勉强：「但是你投入这场总选举，会让初代大人、二代大人和我，为了木叶的族群和解所作的一切，使事态往不可预料的方向发展──」  
  
        「光就佐助大人对我的赏识，和您一直以来的协助，您要帮助波风凑选上火影，我并无怨言。」富嶽盛怒到直接起身。他以为三代火影说的「要拔掉木叶最不该握有权力的人」，是指自己参选火影这件事。他的神情非常冷淡，「我们宇智波一族只是想要掌握自己的命运。请不要阻碍我们。」  
  
        「凑要领导的是整个木叶，他要连同宇智波一起领导。」富嶽直接离座，在廊上要族人送客的时候，三代火影的声音传出来，「你呢，宇智波富嶽？木叶如果要安泰，不是只有让宇智波过得好而已。」  
  
  
  
（待续）  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
第六章  何谓火影  
  
「我这次全赌在你的好徒儿身上了。」纲手笑吟吟的摩拳擦掌，「目前各大组头的预测差不多，凑很有赢面，一注十万，赔率有一比三。」  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写作笔记&政治话题：搓圆仔
> 
> 在选举中，当同一个阵营有两个以上的候选人出来竞争的时候，为了避免分散投票，通常党内的大老、或是地方上有威望的势力者会出面协调。
> 
> 常见的方法是让利，可能是保证退选方的人脉可以拿到工程或承诺执行他的政见，也可能是让出别的选区、下一个选举帮他辅选；反过来说，也有候选人登记参选是为了创造谈判筹码拿到协商利益再退选。
> 
> 例如我老家就有X和Y都要选乡长，掴冥党中央的大老回来乔后，叫Y让给X选，然后让Y去接农会理事，把农会的钱（也就是农民的钱）搬给X选乡长时买票；然后下一次选举时，X去选县长，就让Y来选乡长的例子。
> 
> 第五章的故事就是选举常见的鸭子滑水的部分(鸭子看起来没在动，其实水面下的脚很忙)，也就是新闻上会看到的「某政党大老出面整合协调沟通」，或是戏称的「搓圆仔」。
> 
> 主角凑已经是注意到宇智波压迫问题的人，态度也很友善。他跟富嶽其实议题区别度不高，他们这两个候选人会让中立选民很犹豫要投给谁，在凑行政资源这么到位的情况下，很可能就会发生选民自动分配的现象，这种很像同情票的状况比较容易发生在複数选区（一个选区会选出多席议员），也是故事中第三章的奈良鹿久、山中亥一票跑到富嶽的例子。另一种则是比较常见在大选举，例如中央选举如果是A党大赢，那地方选举可能就会是B党赢；或者是行政首长选举A党赢，民代选举就是B党席次多。
> 
> 三代就是因为这块选票鬆动、不能确定凑能大赢，所以双管旗下，发育儿津贴其实就是选前的政策买票，富嶽家刚好有小孩孕妇，藉这个由头刚好正大光明去拜会谈条件。可惜三代的执政无法让富嶽有信任感，一乐拉麵的闹事只是再度证明，宇智波的沉默不会改善木叶对宇智波的偏见和歧视，所以没有被搓成功，凑与富嶽的正面对决依旧必须在投票后见分晓。


	6. 第六章 何谓火影

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「我这次全赌在你的好徒儿身上了。」纲手笑吟吟的摩拳擦掌，「目前各大组头的预测差不多，凑很有赢面，一注十万，赔率有一比三。」

 

 

  
  
  
        火之国的木叶忍者村终于迎来了大选之日。选举当天将合併进行候选人政见发表与投开票，这是为了木叶高达七成忍者人口而做出的安排：为了确保木叶在当天能有最高的投票率，三代火影将村子受理的忍者委託工作做了大幅度的调整，让所有木叶忍者在选举当天都没有勤务要做。  
  
        「木叶总选举」只有二十岁以上成年人才可以投票，因此选举当天的所有村内外维安工作，包括全村十二个投开票所的选务人员，全部委派未满二十岁的年轻忍者负责；「木叶警务部」自然也是配合选举活动，将所有勤务表做大调，仅有当日的勤务全数调由未满二十岁的忍众负责。  
  
        「火影大选」是木叶建村以来一等一的盛世，未成年的忍者们虽然选举不能投票，但因为不用外出工作、可以留在木叶恭逢盛会，即便是木叶选举当天最辛苦的人，但也最兴奋。  


  
        火影办公处是个三层楼高的建筑，顶层的平台则是候选人发表政见和辩论的场地，包含建筑前的开放广场和街道，要佔满全村将近六千馀名的人口也没有问题。而此刻人满为患的热烈情景，让人丝毫不会怀疑，恐怕整个木叶村民都前来广场，观看木叶史上第一度火影大选的政见发表会了。  
  
        顶楼平台主要是木叶高层──「顾问会议」成员，以及两位候选人──波风凑和宇智波富嶽的亲友和竞选团队出入的地方。顾问会议还没有人在座，两位候选人和团队倒是都已经到了。  
  
        宇智波富嶽的竞选团队由总干事斗羽领导，一看就是充满宇智波的风格，团结、严密、纪律、严肃。斗羽正将彙报给富嶽，现场来了日向的当主、自由象限的会长等等氏族豪门、地方角头；另一边的波风凑阵营稀稀落落几个亲友，别说凑本来就没有组织竞选团队、都靠自己一个人跑行程了，他唯一的最强助选员正在对手候选人的夫人那裡聊天陪小孩玩，总之凑那边乍看起来，就是一群鬆散又没神经的人。  
  
        但这不代表凑阵营的亲友中，没有重量级的人物。  


  
  
        「大蛇丸怎麽没来？」初代火影千手柱间的孙女，也是与三代火影的徒弟大蛇丸、自来也并称「三忍」的纲手，满头金髮绑成两束低马尾，皮肤细緻嫩滑、五官精巧俏丽，眉间一点菱纹，跟自来也站在一起，看起来完全不像是同一代的人。她穿着一件亚麻色外挂，背上刺了一个大大的「赌」字，前襟大敞，丝毫不在乎澎湃欲出的傲人胸围袒露人前，形容甚是豪迈。「他不看第一届火影大选的政见发表吗？」  
  
        「我去找过他啦，他说他不知道来要干嘛。」自来也趁机挖苦，「被我调教的徒弟赶超过去，他这个天才在跟三代老师呕气啦，哈哈哈。」  
  
        纲手「啧」了一声，「是吗？我还想说要叫他投给凑，那好吧。自来也，看到人就记得都给凑拉个票喔。」  
  
        「这不是当然的吗？自己的学生不支持，那我们做老师的是干什麽来的？」  
  
        「我这次全赌在你的好徒儿身上了。」纲手笑吟吟的摩拳擦掌，「凑不用大赢，我就可以把目前为止所有的赌债全部还光了。」  
  
        自来也吐嘈：「喂喂，你连选举也可以开赌盘？三代老师和警务队长都在的地方，别讲这种话，你也差不多一点。」  
  
        纲手笑道：「木叶取缔赌博我又不是不知道，我说的是村外的地下组头啦，那个不归日斩老师和警务队管。基本上目前各大组头的预测差不多，凑很有赢面，赢多还是赢少而已，赔率有一比三。」  
  
        自来也暗暗寻思：「木叶是诸国最大的忍村，火影选举被村外的势力注意也不意外。不过也真是料想不到，如果这是封盘的赔率的话，比想像中的还小，这些村外的地下组头也看得出来，选情咬得很紧吗......」他状似随口问道，「纲手，你一注下多少？」  
  
        纲手搥自来也肩膀一拳，笑骂：「你这个人没剩下多少优点，好赌这一点就别跟我学坏了。嘛，反正你也跟不起，就告诉你好了──我在村外逛一圈，知道最便宜的组头，一注也要十万，明白了吧？」  


  
        纲手脸上在笑，眼裡却是犀利之意一闪即逝，自来也恍然大悟，心中暗道：「原来如此！......这是有人想要操作选举的地下赌盘！有人在幕后察觉到这次选举很接近五五均势，要替凑拉票！......但是这麽不光明正大的手段，会是谁做出来的？凑怎麽会有这样的支持者？注金高得这麽离谱，奖金肯定也很惊人，凑哪时认识了口袋这麽深又神秘的金主？」  
  
        纲手瞟了一眼自来也的表情，知道他已经听懂自己带回的重要情报：「地下赌盘在村外开好几个，他们要拉票的对象，肯定不是村裡的人，而是催出来联姻出去或在外工作游历、仍有木叶籍贯的村民返乡投票，」纲手笑着指自己，「我就是被动员回来的其中一张票。今天一定还会有很多票回来，不管怎样，凑一定要选上！」  
  
        除了自来也和纲手这些长辈，秋道丁座、山中亥一、奈良鹿久、犬塚颚等亲友都来休息区找凑，凑平常心地逐一跟他们打过招呼聊几句话。距离政见发表只剩半个小时，凑迳自过去富嶽团队那裡，首先探望与妻子的共同友人美琴和她的孩子鼬，问候了几句，不免对大腹便便的美琴感到十分担心。  
  
        凑终于在政见发表开始前，找到机会向富嶽握手致意，「美琴的状况留在这裡，真的没问题吗？」结果他关心的跟选举完全无关，「要不要请她回家休息？」凑的言下之意是怎麽看起来好像随时要生了的感觉，但又不好意思直接跟美琴提──妻子都会想在重要的时候支持丈夫到最后一刻，他的玖辛奈也是这麽一副气势。  
  
        「预产期是两週后，鼬那时候看的也是同一位医师，推估得很准。我想应该没问题......」连富嶽自己都觉得，在这种时候与凑进行这样的对话相当不可思议，不知道该说这个男人太过自信还是太过悠閒──但不管是哪个，当面对的对手是凑，富嶽能够深刻的体会到，何谓无法反感的敌人。  
  
        凑心想，富嶽夫妇都有头一胎的待产经验，说不定是自己即将成为准爸爸，有点过于神经质了。眉眼这才一宽，露出真挚的笑容：「这是一个特别的孩子。我很高兴您的两个孩子能在这裡看到，木叶历史性的一刻。」  
  
        富嶽无法否认，即便可能只是客套官腔，但是听了这话，胸口仍然有暖意流过。也许只有面对的是这种令人敬佩的对手，才能考验自己承担一族的责任感和决心，坚定到什麽程度吧。  
  
        当顾问会议全员──三代火影猿飞日斩、志村团藏、转寝小春、水户门炎依序来到天台，转寝小春身为这次选举委员会的总召集人，开始宣佈当日流程并说明相关规定：政见发表会于早上八点整开始，每一位候选人的政见发表会有十五分钟，中场休息十分钟，然后由顾问会议代表两名，针对候选人各提一个问题，候选人抽籤决定回答先后顺序；接着由候选人交叉提问一题，回答顺序则反过来。  
  
        富嶽首先发表他的政见。他强调改革宇智波一族在村中受到的不平等压迫，是为了让宇智波族人的能力，可以真正的服务木叶；因为他是宇智波的领导人，他有责任让村民有安全感，唯有让宇智波富嶽成为火影，他才能既改善宇智波的问题，并重建村民对宇智波的信任。  
  
        凑认为富嶽的演讲非常完美，心想他不愧是宇智波一族中稳健派的代表，既不打苦情牌，也不愤忾地指责木叶的亏待，擅长用「服务」、「责任」、「安全」这些充满富嶽风格的字眼，让人听了不会感到排斥和威胁，甚至与富嶽警务队长的身份、警务队维护木叶安定的生活记忆连结在一起，让人感到非常可靠。  
  
        『我本来也有准备我的讲稿，但是听完富嶽大哥的政见后，我发现我根本不用准备──因为富嶽大哥已经很完美的说完我想要讲的东西了。』凑这番话是肺腑之言，不是为了搞笑，但还是有人笑出来。『我们看到的木叶都有一样的问题，就是不信任、不了解充斥在我们彼此之间。我们都想要解决村子这个最迫切的问题，不然我们今天就不会站在这裡了。』  
  
        「到底在讲什麽东西啦，凑这小子。」自来也仰天扶额，玖辛奈也为丈夫此刻所讲的内容，跟在家裡讲给自己听的完全不一样，显得非常困惑。  
  
        『富嶽大哥的解决方法是成为火影，我的答案也是。所以我只好来谈，我觉得火影到底是什麽？』凑顿了一顿，『我接下来，要来讲我听过的四个答案。』  
  
        他很清楚现在已经完全是即席演讲的状况了，但是他也只能豁出去，掏心掏肺地说出自己真正的想法：『我七岁进入忍术学校，我当时就对成为火影非常嚮往：我决心要成为一个被大家认同的火影。』  


  
        『然后就在这个时期，我遇到我现在的妻子──漩涡玖辛奈，当然她那时候对我没什麽好感，她说她也要当火影，而且要做木叶第一个女火影。』  


  
        凑的自我揶揄令台下的众人不禁发出一阵笑语，后台的玖辛奈更是双颊发烫，红得跟她的头髮一样：「干嘛突然讲我的黑历史啦！丢死人了的说！」  
  
        纲手大拍一脸担心地咬指甲、苦思这什麽状况的自来也肩膀，哈哈笑道：「你之前说凑是天才我还不信，现在信了。凑果然是天才！他很懂选举要打老婆牌！他在抢的是妇女票啊！」  
  
        凑续道：『直到很多年之后我们结为夫妇，她才告诉我，她想成为火影的理由：她是失去国家和亲人的人，她希望木叶可以成为她的家，而且是不会再失去的家乡。为了这个梦想，她想成为火影，保护木叶，与现在聚集在这裡的各位，成为家人。』  


  
        木叶本身就是一个战争移民组成的村落，这番话深深的打动所有因为战争颠沛流离、来到木叶落地生根的每一颗心。  
  
        『第三个答案，是我那位年轻的、英勇的、在第三次忍界大战捐躯的学生，宇智波带土。』  


  
        全场一片静默。沉默的背后是大家都知道，凑把话题带到宇智波的孩子身上，已经挑起木叶最敏感的神经。  


  
        『带土并不是天赋优异的孩子，但他却是我最勤奋笃实、最热情地追赶自己的目标、最不轻言放弃的学生。他从来不畏于展现他的努力和毅力，也从来不吝啬他的友善。』提到早逝的学生，凑的神情庄重而柔和，他希望克制住自己心头微微的一哽，好在这麽重要的时刻，代替自己珍视的学生，清楚地向众人传达他生前不能传达的梦想。『我在他身上看到的是，甘愿为重要的人牺牲奉献，愿意为了保护朋友而拚命的信念。带土想成为的，就是这样的火影。』  


  
        每个人脸上都沉重而严肃，甚至有人想起自己死于战争的亲友，而禁不住落泪。正在暗处执行暗部任务的卡卡西，忆及亡友心口一阵刺痛，下意识地将手复于带土赠与他的左眼。他的两隻眼睛一样温热，心中向亡友默语：凑老师把你的心意，传达给木叶的大家了，带土。  


  
        自来也则是暗暗焦急，「虽然我知道凑是真心诚意的说这些话，但是这场选举最大的争议就是宇智波一族的问题，这个时候还拿带土的事情来讲，一个不小心就会被表消费死者啊。」  


  
        『最后一个答案，我想各位刚刚都听过了──』凑毫不犹豫，『就是想成为火影、跟我一起竞选火影的富嶽大哥。』  
  
        全场诧异哗然，就连沉着如富嶽毫无预警的被点名，也忍不住吃惊，和美琴面面相觑。  
  
        『富嶽大哥绝不是只为了宇智波的族人才想做火影，但是他想做火影最重要的原因，是因为他在成为火影之前，首先承担的是宇智波一族幸福的责任。而我认为，做宇智波的族长，并没有比做木叶的火影轻鬆。』  
  
        『如果说，富嶽大哥做火影，是为了要获得木叶对宇智波一族的认同的话，』凑想起了带土的祖母，摔在他身上的西红柿。砸烂在身体的力道，彻底地传达了祖母的悲痛；破碎的果肉更如同被敲碎的、过去对木叶所有一切自以为是的想法。凑从那时候才开始学着去捡，散落在木叶四处的碎片；连同自己，把木叶和宇智波，都拼回来。『那麽我想做的就是，因为被你们认可而成为的火影。我想要连同我的妻子玖辛奈、我的学生带土，甚至是宇智波富嶽大哥、三代火影大人、二代大人和初代大人梦想的份量──我愿意连同你们所有人的梦想一起，成为木叶的火影。』  


  
        全场先是静默一会，旋即鼓起响彻天际的掌声。玖辛奈眼泪一直流，儘管听到后面情绪很激动，没有仔细听懂凑在讲什麽，只记得那些话语让她想起了非常多悲伤的记忆，又被那些字句温柔的修补起伤口。  
  
        富嶽在跟着拍手的同时，有点为时已晚地心想：波风凑这个男人，恐怕是他目前为止的战斗中，遇过最棘手的对手。  
  
        美琴又喜又忧，喜的是凑一如她所熟悉的善良心地，从没变过；忧的是这段演讲相当有凑风格的群众魅力，她不禁担心丈夫的严肃内容会不会比较不讨喜。  
  
        凑与富嶽进行抽籤，由富嶽先回答志村团藏的提问。  
  
        志村团藏仍然是一副对谁都苦大仇深的冷峻模样，他丝毫不带情感地道：「宇智波的『写轮眼』最可怕的能力，就是操控『九尾』的『瞳术』。可以说，『写轮眼』就是让木叶无法真正安全的危险因素。你要是成为火影，会怎麽约束宇智波一族，不要滥用『写轮眼』支配尾兽、甚至以『幻术』操控村民？」  


  
        这是一个非常针对性、而且非常不友善的问题，简直赤裸裸地把宇智波一族全员当成预备犯，还理直气壮。人群中宇智波族人立刻人人面露愤怒之色，然而他们的情绪，更让他们身边的村民感到害怕。有些父母将孩子拉得远一些，还有人直接嫌恶地走了开去。儘管问题问的是富嶽，却让所有的宇智波族人同时感到愤怒和难堪，还有无法辩解的委屈。  
  
        然而，有更多的人没有表示。即便他们对过分妖魔化宇智波嗤之以鼻，或是有些同情宇智波、对这种偏见不以为然，但他们也没有出声为宇智波说句公道话。  
  
        玖辛奈在凑旁边愤愤不平地道：「我从以前就知道的说，这个老头看美琴他们特别不顺眼！」  
  
        纲手沉吟：「志村团藏的提问，只是让村民更不安吧？为什麽日斩老师会同意让他来对宇智波富嶽提问呢？」

  
        自来也寻思：「团藏从以前就不掩饰他对宇智波的厌恶，他会这样想很正常，但最奇怪的是，让立场这麽明显的他来担任提问人。日斩老师看起来什麽也不干涉，其实私底下帮凑干了不少行政护航......有必要让团藏再扮这麽夸张的黑脸、打压富嶽来挺凑？」  
        凑在后台的亲友团之一──奈良鹿久觉出某些不对劲，「这种问法只会强化宇智波的团结，甚至我和亥一这种同情票会跑更多给宇智波──只要是稍微冷静一点的人，都看得出来木叶对宇智波的偏见，大都是自己吓自己。那些会怕宇智波的选民本来就跟凑的选票重叠，团藏大人这样针对，除了刺激对立，对双方选票影响有限，还有什麽好处？」  
  
        人群中的水冥音轻敛眉眼，若有所思，并不言语。  
  
        富嶽不愧是年纪轻轻就当上一族族长、并领导木叶全村治安工作的男人，他有太多次亲上火线直面敌意的经验，回答相当沉得住气：「『宇智波斑』的『写轮眼』，不是一般的写轮眼，就我所知从他以后，我们族中再也没有出现第二个人，拥有跟他一样的眼睛。所以，现在的宇智波是不可能操控尾兽的。再加上木叶的所有村民，并不是宇智波的敌人──我们宇智波只会对敌人使用『写轮眼』的『幻术』，除此之外，不会有其他人。」  


  
        接下来对凑提问的是水户门炎。「波风凑，你在木叶并不是出身传统的忍者氏族，跟另一位候选人家族和职务上的人脉相比，你几乎没有团队。请问你若是当上火影，要怎麽治理木叶？」  
  
        玖辛奈闻言，从方才的愤忾变成坐立难安，焦虑得狂抓头髮：「我们漩涡一族本来应该是很大的家族！本来是可以帮忙凑的说！但是大部分都离散在外，木叶更是只剩我一个──怎麽办！这题凑要被问倒了吗！」  
  
        美琴则是比较冷静：「跟团藏问富嶽的题目满满的恶意相比，这题根本是做球给凑接。如果是其他跟凑相同出身的人，肯定会认为这个提问是问出自己的劣势；但是凑超乎常人的思考方式，让他注定不是能被劣势困住的人。」  
  
        果然凑的回应丝毫没有半点侷促：「虽然我本身没有原生家族的支持，但是木叶聚集了诸国最多的忍者氏族，我了解木叶每一个氏族的特色和需求，如果木叶需要他们，我将会请求这些氏族的帮忙。」  
  
        「我在忍术学校结交的好友，就有出身奈良一族、秋道一族、山中一族的年轻族人；跟我同班的宇智波美琴，是我们夫妇至今的好友，她更是宇智波一族族长的妻子，我非常了解宇智波一族的能力与贡献；更不用说，所有曾经与我一起作战过的优秀忍者们、指导过我的自来也老师、关照过我的顾问会议的各位大人、甚至是在这次选举裡，给我受用无穷的建议的隐士──」凑的自信以非常温和的口吻流淌出来，「当我成为火影，这些令人尊敬的长者、伙伴和朋友，我将会为了他们的智慧，邀请他们成为我的治理团队，一起为木叶奉献。」  
  
        凑获得比富嶽还要长久的掌声。所有被凑提到的人，都脸上忍不住露出微笑。富嶽由衷的拍手，心中一面想，自己几乎被刁难一样地问了那种问题诚然不好答，但是凑对直揭短处的回应，巧妙的将自己与木叶所有人连结在一起，甚至包含了宇智波──富嶽从未对木叶的任何一个人，如此叹服。  
  
        玖辛奈鼓掌最激动开心，脸上容光焕发。纲手也笑着拍手，对自来也赞叹道：「我以为凑的天才，是作为忍者的天份──但我现在发现我想错了。凑是天生的政治家，任何人都很难讨厌他。」  
  
        自来也笑道：「这小子说不定就是我一直在寻找的，能改变忍者世界的『预言之子』──根本就是我正在写的小说男主角：忍术精湛、思维清晰、人气又旺、长得也跟我一样帅──」  
  
        纲手白他一眼，「你的三流小说还没停笔啊？」  
  
        转寝小春宣读候选人交叉提问的程序，本轮由凑先开始。这是整个政见发表会裡，让凑最为难的阶段。  
  
        自来也心中对凑道：「候选人交叉提问，是唯一一次可以攻击对手政见的破绽，或挑出公众人物操守瑕疵的时机。不这麽做的话，是无法击败宇智波富嶽这种行事缜密的对手的。」  
  
        凑却心想：「自来也老师教我攻击富嶽大哥，滥用警务部的资源帮自己辅选。可是，虽不是我的本意，光是三代大人在选前发放生产津贴，就是三代大人利用执政资源帮我变相买票。如果要从选举伦理的角度批评对手，我也没有比较高尚；更何况警务队强化民众服务，本身并不是坏事──这样的攻击只是为了贬低对手，贬低对手，又能够抬高什麽价值呢？」  
  
        没有。这种事情，一点意义也没有。  
  
        美琴想得更多：「顾问提问已经帮凑创造比富嶽更好的优势，现在又是凑先问后答......凑结辩做得漂亮的话，要主导大选风向，并不是难事。」她担心丈夫艰困选情，大过对阵痛的注意，没发现自己正在流冷汗。鼬察觉母亲异状，问妈妈不舒服吗？美琴笑说没有。  
  
        「波风凑提问时间两分钟，宇智波富嶽回答时间六分钟，铃响之后计时开始。」转寝小春旋即按下铃声。  
  
        「我想问的问题只有一个，但因为很简单，所以我想利用我的时间，说说我对约束『写轮眼』的想法。」凑突然拿志村团藏问宇智波富嶽的问题来讲，所有人都大感错愕。「坦白说，我希望『写轮眼』完全不要被限制──」  
  
        「而且，木叶最好去栽培大量优秀的宇智波幻术术者，不但可以支配尾兽、控制木叶全村村民、还可以输出到国外，控制其他忍村的忍者。」  
  
        凑夯不啷噹的暴走发言，震慑了整个广场。  


 

 

 

 

* * *

  
  
下集预告第七章  选举结果  
  
自来也低声道：「木叶有内鬼，三代才低调行事，富嶽公开提这个，打草惊蛇了。」  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. 第七章 选举结果

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 自来也低声道：「木叶有内鬼，三代才低调行事，富嶽公开提这个，打草惊蛇了。」

 

 

  
  
  
        「让『写轮眼』发动最强的幻术，控制所有的尾兽，所有的忍者，甚至是全世界──」  
  
        玖辛奈呆掉，富嶽和美琴一愣，富嶽的竞选团队更是傻眼，凑的亲友团也满脸问号，拼命眨眼，想看清楚现在在讲话的到底是不是凑。纲手沉默心想，才刚称赞完凑是个天才，怎麽现在就开始乱说话？自来也更是激动的在后台又跳脚又狂打叉叉，广场人群更是整片错愕，不解波风凑怎麽突然坏掉。  
  
        「──对全部的人施展『世界和平』的幻术，那就太好了。但是这是不可能的，」凑并不是在开玩笑，「『幻术』能干扰的只是查克拉的五感，型塑出虚假或短暂的意识，但不能真正的改变人心──寄望『幻术』能达到心灵安定追求和平，就跟无限上纲『写轮眼』的可怕，一样荒谬。而且不是每个宇智波的族人都能成为幻术高手，我的学生带土就完全不在行。带土最擅长的是，用他的努力不懈凝聚他身边所有的人心。他从来不会对需要他的朋友不闻不问、弃之不顾。」

  


  
        任何人都看得出来，凑是用温慢客气的言语，狠狠地反击了志村团藏对富嶽和宇智波全族的恶意。  
  
        奈良鹿久低声与山中亥一揶揄，「这脸抽得团藏大人有点痛啊。」  
  
        「宇智波斑」是宇智波一族的例外，不是每个人都会成为「斑」；但如果继续无视压迫宇智波一族的社会环境，让宇智波累积更多怨恨不平，那麽再次製造出「斑」的将是木叶，而不是宇智波。凑深知这一点，大声呼吁，「我们只需要理解这一点就好：『写轮眼』跟『白眼』一样，是木叶拥有的珍贵『血继限界』；宇智波一族，和千手一族、日向一族、漩涡一族等木叶四十一家氏族一样，都是木叶再平凡不过的忍者家系。我们只需要知道，大家都只是想在木叶平安幸福地生活下去就好了──」  
  
        响铃两声，只剩下三十秒。「所以我的问题是，」凑对富嶽露出阳光般的灿烂笑容，「富嶽大哥，你愿意跟我一起，让木叶变成更美好的地方吗？」  
  
        玖辛奈双手交握在胸前，热泪盈眶，这真是她听过最令人感动的演讲了。奈良鹿久和山中亥一相视而笑，心中都想，这果然是只有凑会讲出的话。纲手噗哧一声，闷闷的笑了好久，要看富嶽怎麽接这话。凑不按牌理出牌的思路担心也没用，自来也乾脆放弃。  
  
        顾问四人之中，水户门炎暗暗点头，心想波风凑的器量真非常人。转寝小春暗暗摇头，心想波风凑根本把火影选举当作是竞选忍术学校学生主席，太天真了，但又不禁心裡感叹，这样纯粹怀抱理想的人，已经不多见。三代火影猿飞日斩扶着烟斗，嘴角浅笑，看不出来是什麽心思。志村团藏则是心中暗嗤，评断凑这番言语只是无视现状，幼稚无知。  
  
        美琴对凑并没有不满，但是她跟丈夫想得一样：无意採取攻势的对手最难攻击，也是最难防备的对手。饶是素来冷静的美琴也觉得这题棘手得难以回答。  
  
        到这个地步，富嶽也实在没办法按照正常的方式应对了。「这是一个陷阱题。如果我说愿意的话，我就不用选了。」富嶽突如其来幽默的回答，刷新了所有人对严肃不阿、正经八百的警务队长一贯的认知，反差的冲击效果非常显着，群众先是一愣，然后纷纷笑开来，就连富嶽的竞选团队──斗羽等人，本来都觉得这种乱来的提问很难发挥，闻言一阵错愕，也忍不住觉得好笑。  
  
        从志村团藏开始的紧绷对峙气息，到此刻已经在两位候选人的谈笑风生中烟消云散了。人群中低调的水冥音，也神秘地浅浅而笑。  
  
        「让木叶更好，是我们的共同目标；我成为火影最重要的工作之一，就是要让每一个木叶居民都认同木叶，让每一个木叶居民都接纳彼此。这件事情并不容易，但是宇智波一族跟所有人一样，已经在木叶生存五十年，这五十年我们都走得不顺遂，但是终究走过来了──」富嶽浑厚坚定的阐述：「我们宇智波一族，自加入木叶以来，从来没有改变的就是对木叶的安全承诺；我曾经以为『写轮眼』是宇智波的诅咒，那让我们自相残杀，製造仇恨；但是我现在认为，拥有『写轮眼』的宇智波，应该要成为木叶的价值，因为木叶包容了诸国所有忍村，都不愿意收留的宇智波。」  
  
        富嶽在铃响前，完美地做出强而有力的誓言：「宇智波的能力为木叶所用，为守护木叶的价值而战，这才是宇智波『写轮眼』的力量，之所以存在的真正意义──我一生都会不断地证明这一点。」  
  
        铃响后，整个广场是一片震撼般的静默。凑率先大声鼓掌，旋即激起的是响彻云霄的欢呼和喝采，远超刚才任何一段谈话。玖辛奈终于忍不住冲到美琴旁边，激动的抓着她的手，一边哭一边连珠砲似的讲，富嶽大哥说得真是太棒太好了呜呜呜呜呜；美琴还得腾出手来抱抱好友、摸摸她的头拍拍她的背，心中为丈夫喝采；年仅三岁的鼬能听懂的话语远超同龄孩童，他在后台只看得到父亲面向群众的背影，但是父亲以他至今为止的人生体会所说出的厚重信念，已经深深的鑽入鼬小小的心灵裡，并在那裡刻下伟大的传承印记。

  


  
        富嶽的结论，毫无疑问在此刻感动了迄今为止最广大的一群人。年轻而不平的族人，因为这番话找到身为宇智波在木叶的意义，愤怒的核心正在冷却；持重而始终沉默吞忍一切的族人，得到救赎，他们终于知道不用苛责自己宇智波的血统，也可以在木叶生存下去；畏惧宇智波的村民，彷彿到现在才第一次听见宇智波族人的心声，他们最大的惊愕是察觉，原来宇智波和自己企求的生活，并没有不一样──偏见和误解的边界，正在因为富嶽传达出来的心声而融解。  
  
        三代火影深长一叹，「我的父亲没有看错人，宇智波富嶽──他是宇智波有史以来最伟大、最忍辱负重的族长。恐怕我真的想错了，恐怕我是真的老了，宇智波富嶽和波风凑，他们是木叶的新芽，我们这些枯老的残叶，不应该自以为是的干涉他们的行动──老旧的我们，只需要考虑怎麽让老旧的时代退场。」猿飞日斩心中浮现、被黑暗所环绕的人影，正是坐在他身旁、与自己列席的志村团藏。  
  
        转寝小春要宣告三遍程序继续进行，群众的丰沛情绪才渐渐稳定下来。轮到富嶽提问，但是富嶽原本准备要诘问凑的问题，正是身为指导上忍、却让指导的中忍带土殒命、还擅自处分了带土的「写轮眼」的责任。

  


  
        富嶽本来对攻击毫不犹豫。「神无毗桥」的任务顺利完成，为木叶做出的战争贡献毋庸置疑；在这个前提下的牺牲，本来就不能说没有价值。在获得胜利后去追问应该避免牺牲却没有避免的问题，与其说是究责，倒不如说实际上就是斗争的语言；而富嶽确实直到政见发表会开始以前，都将这场选举视为他与凑的政治斗争。

  


  
        但是富嶽现在已经完全改变想法了。「在上一次的战争中，宇智波总共投入一百三十一名忍者参战，但只有不到半数的族人生还……」富嶽开启了沉重的话题：「除了宇智波带土的遗体无法回收之外，我们从回收班那裡领回的七十二具遗体，每一具遗体，都没有眼睛。」  
  
        战斗中死亡的忍者，遗体不全是很正常的事情。但是当死亡的是宇智波一族的忍者，而且眼睛还全部不见的时候，情况就非常不自然了。

  


  
        「宇智波是木叶的一员，『写轮眼』就是木叶的资产，」富嶽企图将一族的议题和木叶的整体利益挂勾，「对这样的状况，身为木叶的火影，应该有什麽处置呢？」  
  
        在场所有忍者都非常吃惊，尤其是参与过第三次忍界大战的世代。山中亥一惊讶地问奈良鹿久，「宇智波竟然有那麽多人参战吗？」  
  
        「我也不知道。亏宇智波折损了那麽多人，竟然还坚持到现在......」奈良鹿久警觉出这个讯息背后的含意，「富嶽先生这是在怪三代火影大人没有彻查此事啊。」  
  
        「富嶽说的是『没有眼睛』，而不是『眼睛受损』，这个意思差很多。」纲手插腰沉吟，「要说有几个流落在外的遗体，被觊觎宇智波血继限界的敌人捡回去研究，也就罢了──但是在木叶回收班的七十二具眼睛全部不见──」  
  
        「──表示有人利用战争，有计划的蒐集宇智波的遗体──这麽大的事没人给宇智波一个说法，难怪战后村子裡不安定......」自来也严肃接话作结，心裡又想：「是我太肮髒了吗？连宇智波富嶽都没有用『负面选举』的诘问手法，而是老老实实的提问──但是这题凑也要答得有技巧。答出宇智波一族心裡的答案，他还有机会拿回来一些中立的宇智波同情票；答得不对的话，富嶽的票就更难跑了。」  
  
        凑则是脑中疑云大起：「带土的公祭过后，我跟美琴就私下讨论过这个问题，并且跟三代大人书面反应过了；当时三代大人告诉我，他会亲自处理这件事，我也这样转达美琴......」他忍不住瞄了一眼美琴和三代火影，一个脸上木然，一个不动声色，凑不好评判，只是寻思：「不管三代大人做了什麽处理，美琴这边肯定都没有得到任何下文──站在富嶽大哥族长的立场，确实不能对这件事情沉默。」  
  
        他想到自己后来因为任务繁多，也就没有继续追踪这件事，忽然对美琴感到万分抱歉。「我会调查是否有人在蒐集『写轮眼』。」凑神情凝重：「如果属实的话，这股势力又是什麽来历，有什麽目的......这件事情一日不弄清楚，对宇智波一族、甚至是木叶，都是潜在的危险。我没有理由无视这件事情。」  
  
        政见发表会就在富嶽一席动人心魄的演讲之后，冷静的谈论某个令人不安的问题下结束了。发表结束意味着投票开始，各地的投开票所早已准备就绪，包含候选人在内，都要回到各自的投票所投票。凑惊讶地发现，即便他跟富嶽握手致意、回到玖辛奈身边与围绕身旁的亲友说话，心搏仍然清楚的在耳膜迴盪，简直有如战鼓急催；与之相反的是越发清明迅速的思考。  
  
        这种身体高度亢奋下的冷静，他很熟悉。在战场上或是执行任务中，他的精神和感知就会调整到最敏锐的状态；凑很清楚这场选举不是战斗，但是他却连毛髮都能嗅到空气中危险的气息，即便此刻的气氛如何欢腾热烈。  
  
        自来也很了解他的徒弟，看到他一脸凝重的走过来，就伸手搭他肩膀。「现在别管追查『写轮眼』的事。我在外旅行，就是为了这件三代交给我的工作，」自来也顷近他耳边低声道：「我走遍各大国，都没有听说哪裡有『写轮眼』活跃的迹象。木叶有内鬼，三代才低调行事，富嶽公开提这个，打草惊蛇了。」  
  
        「但是今天有很多宇智波的人会被动员出来投票，」凑总算从老师这裡知道三代并非不闻不问，但也并没有放心多少。他已不见平时温和的模样，现在那张脸上，是属于忍者的肃杀表情：「现在的宇智波，大部分的人都没有开眼……如果夺取『写轮眼』的人就在村子裡，那个人在今天将有很多机会，製造更多『写轮眼』出来！──」  
  
        开启「写轮眼」的秘密，即便是宇智波一族，也并不是每个人都知道。但凑因为与美琴是挚友的缘故，恰巧是知情的其中一个，这也是为什麽他无法不严肃考虑最糟的状况。「强烈的痛苦可以催生『写轮眼』。为了让更多人开眼，我们不能保证会发生什麽事，不是吗？」

  


  
        群众运动最怕失控，群众中的暴力冲突很容易被溷乱掩护。维持村内安全秩序一直都是警备部的工作，警备部当然不可能製造冲突，除了那对富嶽的选情一点帮助也没有，更会让宇智波在村中没有立足之地；但如果攻击的对象就是警备部呢？如果实际上，冲着宇智波而来的恶意就是要激怒、伤害他们、刺激更多人开启「写轮眼」呢？两年来下落不明的大量「写轮眼」，如果不是被人夺去使用，不就更像是有什麽邪恶的研究正在暗中进行吗？凑只能做最可怕的联想。  
  
        「不入虎穴，焉得虎子？这是三代要引蛇出洞做的准备──」奈良鹿久等人已经注意到凑和自来也的神秘交谈，自来也快速结束话题：「有些事情三代没有明说，是不想让你来做──你也还不是四代，静观其变就好。」说罢拍了拍凑的背，把他留给一脸知道不寻常的奈良鹿久。  
  
        木叶总共设立十二个投开票所，统一在下午四点整准时开票；到了四点半，在火影办公处散去的人潮，又渐渐的聚集过来。时间一分一秒的流逝，广场聚集的众人也纷纷嚷嚷，谈论不休，直到刚过五点，第一个开完票的投票所，由「暗部」送来计票卷轴，众人屏气凝神，一时偌大广场，竟然静得连每个人的心跳都听得到。  
  
        两位候选人与四位顾问皆已在列，负责朗读计票结果的是志村团藏，几名协助转寝小春的助理累计票数，最后将由三代火影宣佈选举结果。志村团藏仅有一臂，慢条斯理的展开捲轴。「第十号投票所，波风凑118票，宇智波202票。」  
  
        全场轰然响起窸窣耳语，人人都相当意外，木叶英雄「黄色闪光」怎麽会跟「凶瞳」相差那麽悬殊？富嶽团队这裡却爆出欢呼，成员互相拍手拥抱，富嶽见到这个结果也是十分惊喜意外，心裡只想，扫街的效果有出来，这些投开票所的位置大多属于市区，是一般村民比较多的地方，忍者氏族的票还没开出来，还不能太早高兴。  
  
        接连几个送回的卷轴，都是富嶽领先；但是凑的票数也慢慢的拉近，直到第九个投票所开票结果送来的时候，两人的累积票数已经到了1469票比1974票，由富嶽暂时领先505票。  
  
        纲手紧张得把指甲上的妆彩都咬花了，她和自来也一个拨算盘，一个拿纸笔推算，两张嘴叽叽喳喳的低声讨论没完。  
  
        「差到五百票了！」纲手五官全扭做一团，抱头歇斯底里，「我压的注是凑小赢五百张以下啊！差距不可以再拉大了！只剩三个投票所，很难追啊！」  
  
        「还没开完全部得票，都很难说，」自来也咬着毛笔拨算盘直貌冷汗，「这......木叶能投票的人口算四千三百个人的话，目前的投票率有到七成很高啊，不知道是第一次大选的关係，还是村外赌盘的外溢效果......在有催票出来的情况下，凑还落后五百张，确实有点危险啊......」  
  
        此时志村团藏又念出送来的第十个投票所的票数，比数来到1600票比2161票。  
  
        「突破两千票了！」富嶽团队爆出欢腾喝采，已经有确定当选的气氛，自来也没管纲手惨烈的哀号意味着她将再背上多少债务，只是飞快计算急思：「富嶽要过半数，只剩可能不到三十张票的距离！最后只剩下两个比较偏远的投票所，投票率不高、纯比知名度的话，凑应该还是有机会追上来！」  
  
        山中亥一顿脚，懊恼地道：「富嶽的票开出来，跟选前预测也差太多！早知道就投给凑......难道是早上团藏大人的恶意提问太明显，反而帮富嶽拉到很多观望的人？」  
  
        奈良鹿久也很费解：「不太对劲，市区的投票所开出来富嶽大赢就算了，怎麽可能连郊区的票几乎都赢将近一百票？第六号投票所来讲的话，那边日向一族就有两百票，而且日向还是有配票过的，怎麽想，凑都不可能输那麽多──」  
  
        「第十一号投票所，」志村团藏朗声道，「波风凑158票，宇智波富嶽，0票！」  
  
        竟然出现投票所开出候选人得0票的情况，广场上的村民哗然，天台上的众人却陷入诡异的沉默，各种解释在不同的脑袋中飞快运转。  
  
        斗羽是竞选总干事，率先安抚团队：「不要担心，就算这个投票所没有票，我们现在还领先四百张！只剩最后一个投票所，波风凑不可能追得上的！」  
  
        富嶽则是一如往常的沉稳，「这个投票所最大的氏族是油女一族......确实在第一次拜会后，评估这裡票太少，村民也没什麽投票意愿，不如重点地跑大聚落，我就没有再去了。没拿到是正常的。」  
  
        玖辛奈揪着凑的袖子靠在他侧边臂榜上，如瀑红髮盖住她小脸，眼泪一直滴下来，「凑......我好想赢！好希望你赢！」  
  
        凑摸摸妻子的头，柔声安慰：「没关係啦，这次我们都尽力了。富嶽大哥会是很棒的火影，而且我也还年轻，说不定可以选五代火影啊。」话虽这麽说，凑此时的注意力却似乎不在开票。他与奈良鹿久交换眼色，旋即又盯着广场群众。  
  
        现在的广场聚集了比早上还要多的人，整片望去是黑压压的人头，几乎见不到路面。不同的支持者自动分立两边，越是靠近办公处，群众分野就越清楚；距离越远，就越看不出来支持的阵营，只见翘首焦盼最后的结果。开票到一半的时候，人群已经拥挤得憷目惊心，按理来说这麽大规模、几乎全村动员的人民集会，现场应该要有警务部的成员站点注意秩序才是，但是却没有看见佈属半个人，只有意思意思的拉了区隔不同阵营选民的封线。  
  
        当馀晖尽沉，街灯亮起，办公处顶楼天台更是一片光明。最后一位即时传送卷轴的「暗部」来到天台，志村团藏缓缓念出最后一个投票所的数字。  
  
        「第七号投票所，」志村团藏顿了一下，众人屏气凝神，广场上似乎连呼吸都没有。「波风凑，453票；宇智波富嶽，25票。」  
  
        最后一个投票所开出这次选举差距最大的数字，也戏剧化的拉近双方的得票距离。富嶽的团队气氛紧张凝重，玖辛奈手心都是汗水，纲手喃喃祝祷要过要过，所有人都在看水户门炎最后的计票结果。  
  
        「最终票数，波风凑2211票，」水户门炎也难掩错愕，「宇智波富嶽，2186票。」  
  
        富嶽从一路领先，到最后被仅仅两个开票结果，以不到一百票的差距瞬间赶超过去，富嶽本人还看不出来情绪有何变化，他的团队却人人脸如死灰。凑这边除了玖辛奈和纲手抱在一起又叫又跳，所有人都异常的冷静。气氛低迷而诡谲。  
  
        三代火影示意两位候选人跟他走到台前，才宣佈波风凑以2211票对2186票，击败宇智波富嶽，当选第四代火影，广场上富嶽支持阵营的群众，他们的错愕和愤怒几乎炸开整个夜色。  
  
        「怎麽可能啊！」、「明明直到刚才都还领先的！」、「投票所是不是开票有问题啊？」、「不能接受！票箱呢？！票箱送来再开一遍！」、「从领先五百到被追过四百张，太扯了吧！」  
  
        高涨的不满会惹人反感，凑阵营的支持者纷纷以讥刺回应，「啊不就输不起？」、「你们高票就没问题，低票就不可以？都给你们宇智波赢才对啦──」  
  
        广场上的吵闹已经变成互相谩骂，过于愤怒的群众无法接受选举结果，场面随时可能失控，这已经是警务队必须维持秩序的状况。凑不可置信的发现，三代火影竟然按住打算指挥警务队的富嶽，摇了摇头。  
  
        富嶽是持重的人，虽然开票的过程相当戏剧化，但是全程由顾问会议中的两名顾问读票计票，各投票所又有暗部监票，怎麽可能会有问题。他不愿意让骚乱延续太久，准备坦然接受选举结果，三代则对广场朗声道：「请各位稍安勿躁。开票和计票由顾问全程负责，过程也都公开，不可能有问题。如果还有疑虑的话，各地票箱都送来后──」  
  
        三代话还没说完，就有人大喊，「宇智波打人了！宇智波打人了！」  
  
        怒骂和尖叫四起，广场中数处出现骚动，似乎是有人不满选举结果，发生推挤，最后演变成肢体冲突。最糟的是，现场群众有六成以上是忍者，第一个人动起手来，就有第二个、第三个动上手。  
  
        开票现场，立刻演变成无法收拾的局面。  
  
  
（待续）  
  
  
  
  
  
**写作笔记**  
1.凑说「对全部的人施展『世界和平』的幻术，跟无限上纲『写轮眼』的可怕一样荒谬」，这是跨越时空无意识不小心呛到斑的「 **无限月读** 」。

  


  
「无限月读」根本不是幻术，只是查克拉抽取技术。让中术者陷入施术者的催眠，只是一种对全人类的屠杀，全部的人都死光才不是和平。凑当然不知道「无限月读」，但是凑相信真正的力量来自心灵和信念，这个设计来自原作他跟鸣人在九尾意识世界那裡强调「人与人要相互理解彼此的心」。  
  
2.从第二章《斗》南贺神社的 **族内世代争吵** 到这一章 **富嶽和凑的想法** ，都可以看到 **斑爷一直被切割，切割斑爷是木叶的政治正确也是最大共识** ，可偏偏切割之后的结局仍然是悲剧。虽然斑爷的作为真的很不OK，放九尾谁都会被逼疯的好吗，但是又忍不住替斑爷觉得悲凉。

  


  
如果当初他揪大家搬家离开、大家也跟着他走，他还会来木叶放九尾吗？如果当初有个像 **止水** 这样的人好好劝斑爷，如果觉得制度有瑕疵那就留下来改革、保护宇智波，宇智波会走上灭族这条路吗？谈这些假设性的问题，一点意义也没有。

  


  
只是，当年全族拒绝跟斑爷出走、把斑爷放生的无奈，到斑爷放九尾回来踩木叶，整个从族人曾经的希望变成 **族人的黑历史** ，我都忍不住想， **宇智波难怪会在木叶抬不起头** ，有什麽委屈摸摸鼻子也只能忍，谁叫他们中出了一个猪队友。偏偏他们又是一群比谁都骄傲的人，长久以来的吞忍、不解释，在木叶来看可能是应该，在他们来看可能是求全，但是我还是觉得，不讲清楚什麽应该什麽不应该，不去主动讨论问题、参与解决问题的团队，事情永远都不会自己变好的，宇智波忍了那麽多年警备部，快五十年才对制度炸锅算是很能忍了。  
  
富嶽的时代，曾经跟三代交好到把老二命名三代老爸的名字、四代夫妇牺牲后还就这样乖乖戴着全族迁移到边边，在鼬毕业进入暗部上工的期间，他的指示还是非常温和的「当我们和木叶的桥樑」， **这不是只叫他儿子平衡情报而已吗，这些都是富嶽其实已经是宇智波裡面非常鸽派的证据了** ，但是止水突然失踪，鼬的言行又暧昧，在我看来， **宇智波此时除了愤怒，还有不安和恐惧吧** ，木叶到底想怎样啊？倒不如先下手为强，我觉得不安和紧张让整族的情绪和压力非常大，富嶽才终于决定政变，他等了多久？七八年耶。一个冲动、莽撞、无知、无谋的人，会忍这麽久吗？

  


  
我因为上述对原作的理解，从而推测，富嶽恐怕是曾经对木叶也有信心和期待的，毕竟曾经主事的是他敬佩的三代、对谁都友善的凑，而在这个时期富嶽的思想，很有可能是关键的身教言教影响了还在快速成长的鼬。富嶽曾经的理想和志向被鼬继承，最后富嶽却迫于现实，忘记、或是不得不抛弃过去的想法，和鼬走上截然不同的道路。

  
  


  
我一直觉得富嶽美琴坦然引颈就戮的姿态平静得太不可思议， **如果不是真正理解鼬心中所向的价值，我不觉得富嶽美琴会有那样的表现** 。我试图在故事提出另一种看法： **就是因为富嶽曾经拥抱、曾经想维护那样的木叶价值(和平)，所以他才能在最后那麽完整的理解他儿子** 。  
  
不管怎样，富嶽和美琴都解脱了。总之我是藉凑的口说出我的看法了：我真的觉得，一面要消化处理族内的怨气和委屈，一面又要应付来自木叶的恶意（团藏），偏偏整个恶意还蔓延在整个结构裡面， **宇智波的族长，真的没有比火影好当** 。

  


 

  
  
  


* * *

  
第八章  黎明前的夜晚  
  
「选举不会产生认同，只会让大家的意见更分歧，木叶只需要团结。」志村团藏仅露出的一隻左眼闪烁诡异红茫，「有些人只适合被统治，一旦给他们权力，他们就会失控。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 政治话题：开票、做票、灌票
> 
> 第七章写的是开票，也是每次选举我觉得最重头戏最高潮的部分(其实目前也只看过三次而已，第一次看还没投票权:P)，就跟看世足冠军战一样精彩，选举当天都是我的大学同学会，骑车的骑车开车的开车，时间到就到各自县市乡镇的投票所看开票，看完去逛夜市或唱歌续摊聊选举，虽然阵营不同经常吵起来XD。
> 
> 2014年的监票者联盟把「开票可以怎麽看」简单的小步骤推广的很棒，在开票所也可以观察很多有趣的事情，你会发现谁可能是桩脚，谁可能是地下赌盘的，有时后还会遇到野生的候选人，不怕生的话都可以去聊聊。
> 
> 扯远了，台湾的选举制度近年已经越来越成熟，但做票并没有完全消失，这也是为什麽监票者联盟仍然努力不懈的推广监票活动最重要的原因。
> 
> 这章我刻意设计很不自然的开票数字，有两个真实的开票乱象要反应，一个就是现在还存在但很难抓、不太敢抓的真的灌票。在过去设备场地硬体没有很完善的投票所、选务人员和选民素质又参差不齐的情况下，真的有人会开票到一半说灯泡坏了，乌漆妈黑的状况继续读票。到现在，偏乡因为高龄化又人口外流，选举当天有一些独居老人或身心障碍者会被派车接送到投票所，或者是这个地方必须一票都不能少，有些特定家户会被专车接送，在车上其实就都买好票了，谁都抓不到。这些票都是强灌出来的，但是都还是本人领票，还有另一种状况是直接打点好选务人员，帮「不在的本人领票和投票」。这看起来很扯，但是如果民众越不了解正常的领票投票程序，这些妖魔鬼怪真的什麽都做得出来。
> 
> 再来就是假的灌票，这是台湾主流商业媒体的政党倾向太鲜明、太没有媒体素养的造成的乱象，最经典的是记录片《有怪兽》，报导2004年总统大选，泛蓝媒体一路冲高连宋票数，泛绿媒体则是扁吕领先，结果到最后泛蓝媒体不得不降票，而出现转个台回来，连宋的票就瞬间少了几万票这种尴尬状况。
> 
> 大学时听老师讲这个例子，才知道原来电视台有自己的计票回报系统，为了抢收视率(开越快越多大家就都看这台)，还有对自己阵营的信心，所以商业媒体电视台的数字是绝对不精确的。
> 
> 除此之外，鸣噤党我不知道，但是掴面党有非常成熟的绑桩、买票、配票、灌票、估票的系统，前面几章说得怎麽抢票拉票买票估票，都是我掴面党籍的好朋友和长辈告诉我的，在一般状况下，其实掴面党这一套计算机制抓选举结果算抓得满准的，详细案例这裡就不提，我要说的是，据说电视台会参考政党的计票系统。
> 
> 2004年这麽搞的结果就是，大选结果扁吕以不到三万票胜选，落败一方的候选人和选民在情感上都很难接受(毕竟前面都觉得会赢，地方桩脚的回报也都给这个预期)，再结合「两颗子弹」的怀疑，就变成理直气壮的质疑选举不公当选无效了。本章拙劣的模彷真实台湾曾经发生的经典灌票事蹟，至于故事中究竟是什麽样的原因，就请看下章分晓。


	8. 第九章 寄于木叶新芽的火之意志（完诘）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「如果木叶要有更美好的未来，必须要有宇智波。」凑诚恳地道：「我需要您加入我的团队。没有您的话，我没办法做好四代火影的。」

  
  
  
  
  
        「这......这是什麽？」天色已暗，美琴的座椅、地面的水渍就像暗色的血迹，玖辛奈一下子慌乱起来，「纲手大人......纲手大人！美琴她......美琴她突然，突然流了好多......」  
  
        「别慌！可能是羊水破了，赶快送到医院就可以了！」纲手忙着给志村团藏施术治疗抽不开身，扯开嗓子大喊来个谁快来帮忙和叫车，又转头骂玖辛奈，「她都生过第一胎了，经验比你多啦！不要慌慌张张的害孕妇紧张，让她坐着等担架来！」  
  
        凑跟富嶽赶紧过来，这两个男人面对再强大的敌人、再难堪艰困的场面都不曾动摇，从选举开始直到刚才，峰迴路转的发展和连番变故也没有真正吓到他们，现在却露出今天以来最紧张的神情。  
  
        富嶽先问了妻子感觉怎样，美琴脸上都是冷汗，显然是产前宫缩，阵痛已经持续一阵子，却强撑苍白笑颜，反过来安慰丈夫和友人们不要担心。  
  
        「等担架来太慢了，路上走车又颠簸，」凑不浪费时间，直接问富嶽意见，「我送她去医院？」  
  
        富嶽知道凑的能耐，只是这样大材小用不仅很傻眼，还是第一次听说。他看美琴一眼，美琴点头。  
  
        「妈妈？」鼬抓着母亲的手，儘管他一直都有如父母冷静沉稳，但也只不过仍是个无法完全理解状况，感到不安的孩子而已。  
  
        美琴摸了摸鼬的头，要他安心，就搭手环过矮身下来的凑的肩膀，让他稳稳横抱起来。  
  
        富嶽将妻子託付给凑，对妻子道：「村子还不平静，我暂时得留在这裡指挥警务部。你安心生产，我稍后就到。」  
  
        美琴自然了解丈夫在大局之前，灭私奉公，想要他考虑警务部的职责即可，越来越凶勐的阵痛却让她苍白得说不出话来。  
  
        凑心想，换做是自己遇上玖辛奈这个状况，只怕没能及得上富嶽三分沉稳，又心折富嶽即便才角逐火影大位败选下来，却丝毫没有半点不甘，马上扛起警务部队长的责任，实在是器量和担当都超凡的人物。于是他向鼬微微一笑，轻眨右眼，道：「等一下就见到妈妈和小宝宝了，不要担心。」说完人就在原地消失。

  


  
  
        玖辛奈紧紧牵着鼬的手，才忽然像想到什麽一样──「凑什麽时后在医院留好『飞雷神』术式的？」  
  
        富嶽只能跟她面面相觑。  
  
        第四代火影上任的头一件村民服务，就是用在战场上攻无不克、秒杀敌人的「飞雷神」绝技，急送孕妇直达医院，这也算是木叶的一段奇闻佳话了。医院值班的医生护士不知道火影大选结果如何，还等着听村中广播，没想到披着「四代目火影」羽织的男人就这样直接现身医院，还引起不小骚动。  
  
        凑后来很不好意思地跟困惑的医生道歉，陪伴妻子来做产检的时候想很多，担心生产送医时如果路上遇堵怎麽办、如果小孩落胎太快来不及到院怎麽办──想来想去，觉得最保险的作法就是在医院裡先标记好「飞雷神」术式。这件事情后来被生养过小孩的猿飞日斩骂多此一举，不过这也是后话了。

  


  
  
        美琴在产房努力产子的同时，三代率领少数精英暗部，闯入大蛇丸的祕密实验据点。被三代发现他所作的一切罪行，大蛇丸并不意外，也无半点悔意。然而当听了志村团藏的指控，他先是错愕，復又自嘲般地哈哈大笑起来，没有一字抗驳。他承认为了穷究所有的忍术而追求长生不死，与三代展开殊死决斗，最后暗部全员倒下，三代负创，大蛇丸也受了重伤。三代最后本来要发出致死的一击，然而幼年丧父失母的大蛇丸，昔日伶仃寥落的模样忽然闪现眼前，猿飞日斩终究下不了手。在几乎淹没自己的自责与痛心之中，眼睁睁看着抓住一线生机的大蛇丸遁逃。

  
  


  
  
  
        大蛇丸绑架杀害木叶忍者，研究并开发禁忌忍术，盗取宇智波一族的「写轮眼」，攻击顾问会议成员，又拒捕逃脱，从此以后被木叶登录为S级叛忍，木叶忍者见之可杀，死活不论。自来也更是没有片刻停留，对大蛇丸展开千里追踪，要阻止他继续为祸人间。  
  
        天际乍露曙光的时候，凑派出保护三代的卡卡西等暗部，将负伤颇重的三代送到医院。  
  
        「我已经是不中用的老人。折损了年轻的部下，又不能正法我亲手栽培的弟子。」猿飞日斩神情悲伤，復又转向富嶽：「大蛇丸那里，没有找到任何被盗取的『写轮眼』线索；就连『昶』的遗体也在那裡寻获了，我们终究没能保住他。我对你们宇智波一族，非常抱歉。」  
  
        与曾经的爱徒死战一宿的猿飞日斩，在木叶最强医疗忍者──纲手的「创造再生」治疗下，已几乎不见致命重伤的痕迹。儘管脱离危险，但形容疲惫憔悴，仅仅是过了一夜，看起来就衰老了不知道几岁。  
  
        凑和富嶽都非常惊讶，三代火影的身影一向高大强悍，更是如今木叶村中最受人景仰的伟大忍者，此刻沉痛自责的模样，竟然就像一个平凡脆弱的老人。富嶽比较厚道也比较拙于言辞，猿飞日斩的恳切道歉，对富嶽而言已是十分安慰。他忘记选前撕破脸的难堪，忠厚地道：「请您先保重自己。」  
  
        凑也道：「三代大人，您任内的遗憾，我会接手继续完成。请您不要过份自责，安心休养，我和富嶽大哥，都还需要您的力量。」他注意到本该是志村团藏的病床上，空空如也。  
  
        美琴生产完正在病房内休息，玖辛奈带着鼬陪产一个晚上，这时候都早已困乏。见到凑和富嶽从三代病房过来，就大的抱着小的，坐在外面睡着了。凑解下四代火影的羽织盖在两人身上。这两个男人刚见过「昶」的尸身，甚至连婴儿室都没有时间去看，就站在房外低声说话。  
  
        「假扮成宇智波族人的闹事者就算死亡，舌面上的咒印也没有消失。」凑将确定当选后，还没来得及跟富嶽说的发现趁机说出来，「那个纹印，跟『昶』的舌面是一样的。而『昶』正是出身暗部裡面、由团藏大人培训的『根』。」  
  
        富嶽眉头一皱，沉吟半晌犹豫着没说话。凑是敏锐的人，旋即明白过来富嶽的沉默代表什麽意思。「富嶽大哥，您早就知道『根』了吗？」  
  
        「你已经是四代，我也不想我们之间有什麽隐瞒，」富嶽经过选举的交手，过去对凑没有不好的观感，现在更是打从心底信任这个器量非凡的后辈：「看到『昶』的遗体后，我现在可以确定了──」  
  
        「他就是奉我个人的指示，到木叶高层卧底的间谍。」  
  
        凑过于震惊，反而表现得十分冷静。  
  
        「『昶』真正的身分，是在第三次忍界大战中，宇智波捐躯名单的一员──宇智波永良。」富嶽全盘托出：「他其实并没有死亡，但是他请求我这样对外公佈。他是第一个发现宇智波忍者遗体眼睛失落的人。我同意他卧底木叶高层追查『写轮眼』的下落，但是这两年来，他能够传回的情报很有限。我只知道他进入『暗部』，并且发现大蛇丸的可疑行径。」  
  
        言下之意，卧底是永良主动提出，富嶽却不辩驳，一盖承担下来，足见光明磊落。凑心想，大蛇丸和三代大人关係匪浅，难怪富嶽不能再跟火影反应这件事情。「我明白了。永良先生是一位心思细腻的人，他甚至没有透漏自己的卧底身分就是『昶』，是要保护宇智波；若是他的行动和身分曝光，宇智波一族什麽都不知道，更何况他已经是忍者登录系统裡除名的死人了，宇智波也能够马上做切割。」  
  
        永良为了追查真相，不惜毁灭自己的存在，以亡者之姿投身黑暗，还要一举背负起木叶和宇智波的嫌隙，凑不禁慨叹，这个人是真正的大无畏忍者。  
  
        富嶽点头，「只是一个月前，我没有收到他定时联络的暗号，我当时就心裡有数：永良可能已经出事了。接下来三代大人马上有一连串推动选举的动作，我只能静观其变。这段时间三代大人也有来找我，我实在不觉得他是幕后的阴谋者，但也想不到，这一切竟然就是大蛇丸做的。」他说罢儘管仍很沉着，但是极力压抑的愤怒，和痛失菁英族人的内疚悔恨，凑不是感知系忍者，也完全能够感受到。  
  
        志村团藏宣称「昶」被大蛇丸擒住、他和「根」的成员都被种下大蛇丸的咒印，大蛇丸的据点也发现「昶」的尸身，所有的阴谋都乾脆俐落地指向大蛇丸，凑反而觉得有种弔诡的不真实感。如果「昶」的幻术「别天神」这麽厉害，能够控制团藏和「根」这麽多位木叶高手、操弄选举，「昶」又怎麽会轻易的被大蛇丸所擒？大蛇丸又怎麽有能力能够「佔据」他的身体？如果大蛇丸可以直接控制「昶」发动幻术，那又何必摘除「昶」的双眼？「昶」的眼睛，以及所有下落不明的写轮眼，究竟都在哪裡？

  


  
  
        凑想起一个月前，他在顾问会议中被志村团藏刁难的情况。当时三代几乎是当场帮自己解围。他又想到方才在病房探视悲伤自责的三代，他说他终究没能保住「昶」，还沉痛的说「我对你们宇智波一族，非常抱歉」。  
  
        三代的样子，不像是不知道永良化身为「昶」的卧底任务。难道「昶」其实也在为三代做事，是三面间谍？如果这是真的，那麽「昶」将诬蔑自己的报告书，先给三代看过、让三代可以事先打点好为自己辩护的证人，就合理多了。  
  
        只是这样一来，最可疑的人就是志村团藏。如果永良是为宇智波卧底木叶高层，那麽「昶」又是为三代，卧底在谁的身边呢？「昶」是「根」的人，团藏是「根」的领导，三代怀疑的人，只会是志村团藏。而团藏本来就是顾问会议中，对宇智波最不友善的一个，这是连玖辛奈也知道的事情。

  
  


  
  
        凑刚结束护卫火之国大名的任务回返时，猿飞日斩在火影办公大楼天台，对着自己语重心长的说：「旧时代的路已经走到尽头。」选后飘然远去的水冥音，幽幽感慨更是犹在耳畔：「再讨厌、嫌恶、憎恨，也不会利用权力驱逐或毁灭对方，尽全力维持公正的裁判，才是最适合在木叶掌权的人。」  
  
        「富嶽大哥，昨天早上辩论会裡我的提问，现在还想对您再提一次──」团藏是身上谜团最多的人，但是现在的他却以休养为名，在政权交接的此刻沉潜到檯面下，可以说是恰到好处的规避调查。凑不愿意怀疑别人，但是对溷沌的恶意视而不见、毫无作为，同样不智。「你愿意跟我一起，让木叶成为更好的地方吗？嗯，不对──」

  


  
  
        「如果木叶要有更美好的未来，必须要有宇智波。」凑还没有关键的证据能证明，团藏有涉入这一连串针对宇智波的盗眼案；他没有轻率地对富嶽说出他对团藏的疑虑，是因为在这个时候增加宇智波对木叶高层的猜忌，对任何人都没有好处。而且他实在不忍心，再把宇智波推到冲突的风口浪尖──如果他理想的火影，是被所有人认同的人，那麽现在冲着宇智波而来的黑暗，他就不能只是去拨开云雾，引入阳光；他还得挡在所有的宇智波之前，替他们面对直扑而来的恶意，承接所有的仇恨、化解偏见和误会才行。凑诚恳地道：「我需要您加入我的团队。没有您的话，我没办法做好四代火影的。」  
  
        立下不世功勋的木叶英雄用难以置信的谦卑屈身相求，富嶽心情相当複杂，不禁陷入沉默。他已经是将要三十岁的男子，这应仍是一个能为了某种志向热血沸腾的年纪，但是他却想不起来，自己上一次流露像眼前这个年轻后辈一样的清澈目光，是什麽时候了。任何人看到凑说话的模样，都能明白这是一个能胸纳天下的男子，真挚恳切，言行坦率，没有半点虚假。当年的初代火影，极力地推举宇智波斑担任火影，也是这样的心境吗？

  


  
  
        抱着婴儿过来的护士，中断了两人的互动。他笑着说哺乳的时间到了，宇智波的族长大人还没见过孩子吧？富嶽抱过婴儿，为了宇智波和木叶的未来而化不掉的眉心，终于抹散沉忧重虑，连带脸上的肌肉都缓和下来，融开慈父笑颜。  
  
        孩子有一股天生的魔力，只是存在在那裡，人们就会不由自主的抛开所有的考虑、算计、斗争、忧鬱、烦恼，只想也冲着他笑。凑心想，等到他跟玖辛奈的孩子也出世的时候，他会不会也露出像富嶽此刻的神情呢？这个孩子眉目精緻小巧，如鼬一样，都有七分神似他们的母亲，头髮又黑又浓又软，仍然是怎麽样都不会错认是宇智波家的孩子。他分明也是冷静沉着的人，看着富嶽怀中就如小猫的婴儿，却忍不住焦躁，羡慕地想：我跟玖辛奈的孩子，也能赶快来到就好了啊。好想赶快见到我们的孩子啊。

  
  
  


        「既然这是四代火影的第一道命令，」富嶽眉目疏朗，心境如此刻飞舞秋叶的天空，平静又开阔。「那麽，我就来做宇智波和木叶的桥樑吧。」  
  
        两个木叶实力最强、人望最高的忍者，在木叶医院的一隅廊前，怀揣着改变木叶的沸腾热血，定下共开新局的盟约。见证这一切的，除了那个打着呼噜的襁褓婴孩，还有坐在睡得迷煳的玖辛奈怀裡的鼬。他不知道早已醒了多久，又听了多少，此刻更是无人知道，这一刹那祈愿木叶各族和平共生的盟誓，将成为他日后屠尽宇智波全族的理由。

  
  
  


  
  
  
        富嶽不知道，他将在未来的某一天，忘记曾经疾呼「要让宇智波成为木叶的价值」的初心，在百般无奈之下，走上叛乱的道路。

  
  


  
  
        凑也不知道，他在火影任内的所做的一切改革，终成悲哀的昙花一现；甚至不到一年的时间，九尾竟再度横空袭来，他与玖辛奈力抗妖狐，最后夫妇俱亡，徒留下甫出世便孑然伶仃的孤子。

  
  
  


  
  
  
        木叶从此，再无众所归心的能人。三代火影以年迈之姿匆促復位，四代治世本已虚悬的顾问会议，再度为了重振村子开始运作。韬养已久的志村团藏归来，再也无人有馀力提防他、怀疑他，他用身体掩藏无数颗掠夺而来的写轮眼，指控宇智波是操纵九尾的最大嫌疑人，更要为四代夫妇身死负责，将全族逐出木叶核心，最终把宇智波逼到不得不反的地步。

  
  


  
  
  
        树叶飞舞之处，必有火焰燃烧；火之影照亮村子，新叶将会再次萌芽。凑与富嶽的未酬之志，虽然在残酷的命数之前燃烧殆尽，扫入木叶历史，成了一片苍茫残灰；两位父亲仅仅只是寄託了爱与希望、而得以活下来的两个孩子，将以新芽之姿，在无数父母慈心浇灌的木叶，继续成长。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
全文完  
  
  
[《四代秘传：木叶总选举》读者问卷调查](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSfFRTil5QhmesxSJK9-wN_naxu0ML5UCGK46VI81jWns0xO2w/viewform)  
  
  
  


 

 

* * *

**写作笔记**

  
凑将四代火影的羽织盖在玖辛奈和鼬身上，火影就是继承火之意志的人，火之意志传达给了鼬，也传达给此刻玖辛奈腹中的孩子。未来的鼬和鸣人，都会在原作对木叶和全人类做出巨大的贡献。

  


  
原创人物 **宇智波永良** ，也是贯穿整个主线故事的「昶」，在这个故事没有机会提到、但是在我的设定中，他是 **宇智波镜** 的儿子，也是止水的父亲。我恐怕没有办法在近期完成火影同人创始篇《[木叶春秋](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1405405)》和木叶二三战编年史《四代秘传》，好好的讲完镜、永良、止水这一脉宇智波奇葩家庭的故事，我就在这裡补完整个设定。

  


 

原作中，团藏在扉间死时右眼还无异状，但是下一个出现的时间点四代时期，就已经包住右眼。我认为，此时团藏的右眼已经是写轮眼了。但是他取得止水眼睛的时间点，还在很后面。那麽 **在止水之前，团藏用的是谁的眼睛呢？**

  
  


  
  
第二个问题。官方设定写轮眼的能力每个人都不一样，所以止水是别天神，鼬是天照月读。但是为什麽佐助开到万花筒写轮眼之后，也是天照呢？虽然没有更多的原作直接证据，但是我据此暂时推论，血亲的万花筒写轮眼能力会一样。我用这个 **假设去设定镜、永良和止水的万写能力是一样的** 。  
  
动画裡，团藏会夺取止水的眼睛，就是因为知道止水的万写能力，才会对他说「你竟然想把别天神用在区区的阻止政变」，表示团藏很清楚别天神可以用得更恐怖。 **为什麽团藏会这麽清楚别天神的能力？** 因为团藏和镜曾经是同事；如果镜是止水的阿公，如果血亲的万写能力一样，那麽团藏就是因为知道镜用过的万写别天神，才会知道镜的儿子永良「昶」也有别天神万写，从头到尾抢夺无数写轮眼就是他跟大蛇丸的实验计画，而他最想要的一直都是别天神的瞳力，所以他在《木叶春秋》先装了镜的，《四代秘传：木叶总选举》又装了永良的，原作《五影会谈篇》，再被雾隐的青证实装了止水的。  
  
宇智波永良，日本汉字「良」本身有「好、和平」的意思；永良在暗部卧底，他的代号「昶」，却是「永久的光明」。

 

快四岁的鼬听到爸爸说永良的故事，昶的光明照进他的心理，成为鼬的人格中最光辉的养分之一。  
  


  
  
  
  
**后记**  
这篇故事大部分完成于2016年总统大选的寒假，将我在2014和2016年此生至今为止最强度的投入选举活动的浅薄经历和观察，用故事记录下来。我希望对不熟悉政治和选举活动的读者来说，是一种概念上的科普和认识，让大家觉得其实政治和选举很有趣、很近用；我也希望作为我自己生涩政治经验的纪录，我想小结这段经历，和台湾一起往前走；陪伴民主自由台湾，成为世界的台湾。  
  
最后来讲这部作品的一波三折和让我惋惜之处。其实这部作品原本的完成度已经够了，我主要的时间花在增加新创角色的剧情、与故事作最好的衔接、与原本角色作更好的互动，但原本的档案是window文件，而我修改的档案已是lifebre，我到现在还是不能明白，为什麽我会遗失掉后半部的内容。我送修期间尽力抢救，但完全救不回来的是第五章后、第六章中间、第八章前面和第九章全部。我不知道各位阅读这篇故事顺不顺畅，我衷心希望我已经尽力凭第一次润稿的记忆补写，但我真的非常、非常遗憾的是，再补的内容真的没办法和当年的心境、体会和文笔相比。我真的好遗憾。  
  
《四代秘传：木叶总选举》是虚构的世界，经过改编的写实政治活动；是不存在的人物，却是真实的人情与心性。这是一篇成人童话，我写了很美好的理想和信念，因为原作就是怀抱那样的理想和信念；我也写了难堪的冲突、无法沟通的泥巴仗和充满恶意的斗争。对我来说，这些都是真实生活中的日常，只是有没有被我们注意和理解而已。  
  
最后，我还是希望这是一篇有趣的故事，欢迎随便聊天提问，或是告诉我你觉得有趣的地方！

用四代的笑容结束连载！WWWWWWWWWW

  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. 第八章 黎明前的夜晚

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「选举不会产生认同，只会让大家的意见更分歧，木叶只需要团结。」志村团藏仅露出的一隻左眼闪烁诡异红茫，「有些人只适合被统治，一旦给他们权力，他们就会失控。」

 

 

  
  
        就在群众冲突几乎失控的当头，勐然一人沉声大喝：「影子模彷术！」  
  
        广场地面阴影一时有如活物，迅急若蛇，鑽过每一个人脚下，不过片刻之间，偌大广场千馀名群众全部动弹不得，扬起的拳头硬生生停在半空，揪住衣领的手不能再有更多拉扯。奈良鹿久走出办公处一楼大门，脚下阴影由他而始、以夜色为地，大范围的定身所有广场上的人。  
  
        「影子模彷术」是奈良一族的不传秘术，他们能驱使影子捕捉对手，只要身体或影子接触到对方，就能将对方的动作置于自己的支配之下。「临检时间到了，请各位村民务必配合警务部队的指示，」即便利用夜色製造大范围的阴影，让他得以抓住数以千计的广场群众，但是此举极耗查克拉，不能撑太久。他大声问道：「凑！找到没？」  
  
        数支刻有术式的三叉苦无疾射入人群之中，鹿久看得分明，「影子模彷术」只定住苦无标记位置的那几个製造骚乱的人，其馀群众获得自由，暴动冲突和归于平静只在瞬息，他们心有馀悸，还反应不过来。  
  
        「找到了。谢谢你，鹿久。」凑前一秒还在天台之上，下一秒赫然出现在其中一个骚乱分子身后。他按上那人肩膀，冷冷地问：「你们不是宇智波的人。为什么要假装成宇智波的人闹事？」  
  
        三叉苦无上的术式，是凑的得意忍术、也是令他一战扬名的绝技「飞雷神之术」，通过标记有术式的苦无，苦无投掷到哪裡，凑就能够瞬间移动到哪裡。  
  
        那人行动还没开始，就受制被擒，还兀自嘴硬，「木叶高层选举舞弊，要故意搓掉宇智波富嶽！选举不公！」他故意高声叫嚷，要叫别人听见。  
  
        「富嶽大哥很受族裡的人敬重，如果你真是宇智波的人，会喊『族长』或『队长』，不可能直呼他全名。」凑见到警务队已经接手控制住场面，逮捕他和鹿久合力擒住的骚乱分子数名、并且封锁现场，查验每一个人身份和指挥疏散，遂十分冷淡，「也罢，等你被送到审问部，就不得不说出来是谁指使你了。」  
  
        选举集会是开放的场合，任何人都可以参加，也没办法滴水不漏的防堵任何图谋不轨的人。凑本来就已经怀疑，有心人可能会利用大量宇智波族人聚集的机会酝酿冲突；开票过程中，富嶽选民的情绪一路从高涨到破灭，更像刻意促成的脚本。三代看起来并非没有察觉，却有意利用这个风险；自己并不清楚三代的计画，也不想坏了三代的打算，和奈良鹿久商量后，决定两人合作，密切留意群众的状况。  
  
        果然事态往最不希望的方向发展，确实有人不惜假扮成宇智波族人，也要激化对立，凑施展瞬身术回到顶楼天台，正要向三代和富嶽报告这件事，却意外看到一个料想不到的人出现在那裡。  
  
        「三代大人，各位大人，」那人身形娇小，轻灵如燕，绿髮如瀑披肩，左目斜复眼带，身罩墨色刺桐纹被衣，气息神秘迷濛，悄立众人眼前，「冒昧擅入会场。我是水冥音。」  
  
        「『自由公会』的会长水冥大人，」水冥音是木叶一方有力，三代火影口吻十分客气，「您有什么指教？」  
  
        水冥音指向计票版上的数字，「我不知道其他投票所的计票有没有问题，但是最后一个开出来的第七号投票所，肯定不对。」  
  
        三代火影道：「你怎么能肯定？」  
  
        「第七号投票所就设在『自由山庄』脚下，周围居民总共五百一十七人，全部都是我们公会的人。可是这裡的总数加起来，竟然有四百八十七票──」水冥音微微一笑：「我们公会，有一半的人不满二十岁。怎么可能开出超过三分之二的票数呢？」  
  
        三代火影对负责送回卷轴的「暗部」忍者点头，该名「暗部」施展「通灵术」，第七号投票所票箱立刻出现。「通灵术」和「飞雷神」一样，都是时空间忍术，能通过术式传送生体或物品；只不过物品的传送难度，比生体还小。  
  
        已封的票箱不能随便开启，三代火影请来「日向一族」的日向日足施展「白眼」，他眼部周围血管浮起，紧盯第七号票箱。「白眼」是日向一族的「血继限界」，跟「写轮眼」一样都是相当古老的瞳术，两者各有千秋，但是洞察力比「写轮眼」出色，甚至能穿透物体、窥视内部情报。术者的查克拉越强，视界倍数越增长。  
  
        「确实如此，」日向日足以惊人的瞳力和脑内计算，已将票箱内部的事实尽收眼底：「第七号票箱总共只有235张票，我也稍微算了一下......富嶽的票数有96张，凑的则有139张。」  
  
        这数字和志村团藏念出来的也差太多，儘管第七号票箱初步複查，仍是富嶽落后凑，但是斗羽等人顿时满怀希望，「三代大人！请重启票箱，全部重新验票！」斗羽亢奋不已，甚至没有等富嶽下令就激动主张，「第七号票箱都有这么夸张的错误，那么其他票箱也请务必要再确认一下！」  
  
        转寝小春另有疑心，想确定是投票所计票人员蓄意溷乱选举乱抄数字，还是有别的原因，上前要跟志村团藏要来第七号投票所的卷轴一看，志村团藏竟然拒绝了。此举令在场所有人都一愕。  
  
        气氛急转直下，十分诡谲，凑察觉志村团藏脸有异色，三代火影沉声道：「团藏，把捲轴给我吧。」  
  
        「选举不就是这么可笑的事吗？」志村团藏仅露出的一隻左眼闪烁诡异红茫，「说几句漂亮的话，所有人为了几个数字发疯──就算让全民表达意见了又如何？跟自己的期待不一样的结果，人们就不愿意接受。」  
  
        日向日足的白眼仍然持续发动，在视界内穿透志团藏所持的第七号投票所卷轴。日向日足口吻笃定：「火影大人，捲轴的内容跟票箱的比数一致，都是139比96。看来在第七号投票所的选务人员，计票没有问题。」  
  
        「选举不会产生认同，只会让大家的意见更分歧，木叶只需要团结。」志村团藏恍若无闻：「日斩，你看看下面那群人──容易被煽动、盲信、无知──有些人只适合被统治，一旦给他们权力，他们就会失控──」  
  
        凑朗声打断：「恕我直言，团藏大人。那些引起骚乱的人虽然身上背有宇智波家纹，但是言行没有丝毫和宇智波族人相似的地方。很明显，有人企图假扮成宇智波族人、栽赃嫁祸给宇智波，故意製造更大的溷乱。」  
  
        差点又要百口莫辩地背一个大黑锅，富嶽暗叫惊险，忽然心中雪亮：「三代大人刻意安排给暗部主要的维安工作，不让我们警务部负责太多，骚动发生时，还阻止警务部行动，我本来还以为是堤防我们。如果场上有宇智波警务部的人，恐怕一开始就会被针对挑衅，到时候局面如何演变，更是无法想像。」他又想，一向温良谦让的凑，竟然以罕见的强势帮宇智波辩护，心中更是感激。  
  
        「失控的是你，团藏。」猿飞日斩和志村团藏自少年相识至今，曾经同生共死，后来却因理念不同渐行渐远，三代火影话仍沉稳，却暗含一丝沉痛：「已经够了。你宣读伪造的开票结果，是妨害选举；又唆使人假扮成宇智波的族人引起暴动，你已经走火入魔。」

  
  
        「初代大人的民主闹剧，帮不了木叶继续生存下去。」志村团藏竟不否认，眼底尽是疯狂：「你要是逮捕我，木叶的黑暗，就没有人可以担得起了。」

  
  


  
  
        凑觉得非常不对劲。不管是之前以一份明显随便捏造的报告书，指控自己通敌叛村；还是现在全程读票信口胡诌，格调太不符合作为顾问高层的身份、手法也都太粗糙了。没有证据的话，自己迟早会获得清白；只要有第二个人複查卷轴，他就不可能瞒天过海。  
  
        排山倒海而来的违和感，让眼前袒任不讳的事实显得格外荒谬。就在电光石火间，凑突然明白过来。他忍不住脱口而出：「水冥大人！」  
  
        「您也发现了吗，」这个疑问句却说得肯定，水冥音已缓缓解下眼封，带扬如柳、飞丝若絮，随着重见光明的左眼现世的，还有自那裡勐然爆发出来的惊人瞳力。水冥音左目一睁，「『破幻之瞳』！」沛然的查克拉凶勐袭往目光所指之处，志村团藏被狠狠击中，惨然厉嚎，自体内溃散四溢而出的查克拉，在周身疯狂翻搅。  
  
        「团藏大人中的是极其蛮横的瞳术，」水冥音嗓音仍然冷静得不见起伏，但从她不敢移开左眼目光的严肃神情来看，显然即便强大如「破幻之瞳」，要瞬间破解这个幻术也十分棘手：「连本人都不能察觉的终极暗示，让中术者彻底按照施术者的意志行动，这并不是只靠干扰体内的查克拉流动，就能破解的普通幻术──富嶽大人，这个术可和宇智波的『写轮眼』有关係？」  
  
        众人闻言一惊，广场骚乱才在凑的维护下，替宇智波的清白备书，结果木业高层人士中了幻术的事情，马上又跟宇智波的「写轮眼」牵扯上关係。  
  
        志村团藏竟然中了如此厉害的瞳术，富嶽心裡一沉，虽无意遮掩，但也语带保留：「不是每个『写轮眼』都能拥有这样的瞳力……如今的宇智波一族，早已没有人能够发动最强幻术『别天神』。」

  
  


  
  
        这话有两个意思，一个是连富嶽自己都怀疑，这可能是「写轮眼」才能施展的瞳术「别天神」；另一层则是曲折的承认，宇智波确实曾有族人拥有此术，只是已经失传了，有意撇清关係。众人心理都闪过一个念头：莫非是这个宇智波族人竟然没死，还回来木叶、企图扶植富嶽取得火影大位？凑就出声打断：「如果是为了帮富嶽大哥胜选而控制团藏大人，那么他没必要最后让我逆转，还间接引发选民暴乱。这个人的目的，恐怕是让木叶动盪，选举只是操弄局势的手段而已。」  
  
        三代火影道：「像团藏这样的高手，怎么会轻易中了这样的术？他又是什么时候被操控？现在还有很多问题需要釐清，只有等他恢復过来再问详情。」  
  
        水冥音敛去瞳力，志村团藏的查克拉也已所剩无几。他颓然向前软倒，撑跪在地艰难喘息。  
  
        三代火影立即询问，「团藏，你可还记得你做了什么事？」  
  
        「全部，都记得，」志村团藏脸上汗如水洗，几乎晕厥，却仍强撑着一口气说出后面的话：「日斩，你听好，木叶，出了叛徒。」  
  
        众人听到有叛徒，俱是大惊。  
  
        「木叶裡有人在蒐集『写轮眼』，」团藏后面这句，更令众人惊得非同小可，「我的部下，『昶』追查到了，是──」  
  
        话没说完，志村团藏身上可见皮肤之处，赫然爬满黑色诡纹，脸上、身上形貌也异变起来。只见他脸颊、颈脖生出鳞片，独目瞳仁拉成纺锤状，骨骼暴涨、肩胛、各关节突出，志村团藏伏地痛嚎，凄厉惨呼不绝。  
  
        饶是在场的资深忍者，什么大风大浪没有见过，接二连三生出的变数，也在考验每一个人的反应。「是『咒印』！」凑冷静分析，「有什么人在团藏大人身上，种下『咒印』！因为自身的查克拉和幻术，一起被水冥大人破解殆尽，所以无法压制『咒印』的力量──」  
  
        天台上异变陡起，情势凶险紧张，玖辛奈远远的护着美琴母子，整个过程没漏看半分半秒，她是全木叶最精通封印术的人，一眼看出关键，高声叫道：「凑，用『封邪法印』！」  
  
        玖辛奈话落，凑几乎同时双手飞快结起手印，三代火影却出手阻止。「你们都不要动，这不是普通的束缚咒印，」所学忍术最渊博、素有「忍者教授」之称的猿飞日斩，在凑瞬身消失前拦下他，「我从未见过这种忍术......团藏身上的『咒印』，正在吸收他的查克拉。你们要是贸然接触，恐怕不易脱身──」  
  
        「这个『咒印』是活物，」三代火影神情凝重，「『它』打算佔据团藏的身体！」  
  
        水冥音左目又睁，「破幻之瞳」的瞳力立刻将志村团藏身上的黑色诡纹逼到颈脖一点，咒印的阴邪之气才消去，那一点却勐然暴长出一条白色大蛇，足足有成人手臂粗厚，彷彿是被人狠狠拉出来，疯狂扭动、张牙嘶吼，然而终究不敌「破幻之瞳」，被硬生生的全逼出体外，弹落在地。  
  
        那白蛇凶勐非常，一落定在地，就要往天台之上、最无自保能力的美琴和鼬母子冲去。富嶽眼手最快，齐射数支苦无保护妻儿，那蛇被定住尾巴，惨嚎一声，竟然扭头狠咬自己，刹那间便断尾脱困。一直陪伴在美琴母子身边的玖辛奈，甩出前几天晚上封印在广告单裡的宇智波豪火球，手结解印，大喝一句「开！」，火球横空现出，登时吞灭白蛇去路，白蛇却灵动跳闪开来，扭了头迴转，仍然要鑽过去。  
  
        就在情势危急之时，自来也跃到蛇前，咬破手指往地面一按，「怎么可以老是让学生耍帅呢？」「通灵术」应势发动，那蛇躲避不及，被扯入通灵术式的封印当中，一阵扭曲怒鸣，才终于消失。自来也笑道：「妙木山的岩宿大蛤蟆最爱吃虫，『蛤蟆口束之术』正好把这条小虫，直接送到大老蛤蟆的胃裡面。」

  
  


  
  
        水冥音连破两个高段忍术，虽仍支持得住，但瞳力损耗过剧，紧闭的左眼竟流出血来。一隻温暖的手无声无息的托住她后背，源源不绝的查克拉送往她身上：「别回头，要是被妳看一眼我额头上的『阴封印』，我马上就要变成老太婆了。」纲手运使「掌仙术」，以精湛纯熟的医疗忍术，为水冥音略补损耗、养气补神。她笑道：「谢谢妳帮了大忙，会长。」  
  
        纲手是木叶最顶尖的医疗忍者，更以独创的「百豪之术」善养大量查克拉，经年累月下来脸上几乎不见风霜痕迹，便是因为通过涓涓细流一样的查克拉，精巧地提高身体机能，达到青春驻颜的效果。她通灵出的尸骨林蛞蝓，则带着纲手的查克拉，趴在气息奄奄的志村团藏身上，为其治疗。

  
  


  
  
         「我的部下，『昶』......奉我的命令，在村裡追查……宇智波战争遗体......遗失的『写轮眼』流向，」难为志村团藏刚脱出「别天神」的幻术控制，又摆脱不明的「咒印」侵蚀，竟然还能说上几句话：「他被敌人发现，拚死留下线索给我，让我终于知道是谁──」  
  
        「绑架、杀死木叶的诸多忍者，挖走宇智波遗体的『写轮眼』──」志村团藏目光疲惫，却寒意逼人，「日斩，是你的孽徒──大蛇丸啊。」

  
  


  
  
        众人闻言，又是大吃一惊，谁都想不到威名远震诸国的「木叶三忍」之一大蛇丸，竟然是残害木叶同胞的诱拐犯、连续杀人凶手，更是暗中夺取「写轮眼」的阴谋者。三代火影脸上更是阴暗难看。  
  
        自来也收去不恭，懊恼之中更有沉重，「从『咒印』跑出来的是蛇，我就想糟糕了，该不会跟那家伙有关......可恶，那个溷蛋。」  
  
        好歹都是猿飞日斩指导的同一个班出身，认识这个人二十馀载，纲手一时难以接受，却又不得不承认确实有几分可能：「大蛇丸从以前就异常着迷于各式各样的忍术，他会盯上拥有神秘瞳力的『写轮眼』，好像不是不可能。」  
  
        「这么重大的情事，你怎么没有跟我说？」大蛇丸是三代火影最杰出的弟子，虽然师徒之间渐同陌路，近年让猿飞日斩想到，都颇感伤怀，但怎么样都比不上，知道大蛇丸竟然犯下不可饶恕、伤天害理的罪行时，心中重重的失望和痛惜。  
  
        「我急于救出部下，并不晓得幕后便是大蛇丸，」志村团藏沉着脸解释，「一个月前我与大蛇丸对上，他已用一种我从未见过的恐怖忍术，佔据『昶』的身体，对我施展『别天神』；又为了防止幻术被破、被我说出这些祕密，在我身上施加『咒印』，幻术解除时，白蛇就能将我吞噬灭口。」  
  
        凑听到这裡，暗叫一声不好，「飞雷神」应念催动，瞬间移动到被警务部逮捕的数名闹事者那裡。他脚才落地，就看见被他在肩膀按上「飞雷神术式」的那人，周身浮现咒印、通体发黑，已被自他身上鑽出的白蛇，一口咬破咽喉。  
  
        不只是这一个，所有被逮捕的闹事者，都惨死在白蛇利牙之下。他们的身体突然发生异变，以极其恐怖的方式接连死去，警务部的人惊吓不小，还没能来得及反应，又看到凑凭空出现，更是惊上加惊。  
  
        「别让任何一隻逃了！」那些蛇暴起伤人，为的是趁乱遁逃，凑甩出苦无定住蛇身、向后腾越闪躲白蛇攻击的同时，双手完成结印，连续动作一气呵成，「能用宇智波的『火炎阵』吗！？」  
  
        没等警务队的人回应，他沉喝一声「定身封印！」封印术式立刻自苦无击中之处鑽出，爬满苍白蛇身。警务队当然认得凑是谁，即便知道是自家队长富嶽的竞选对手，当下情况紧急，想也没想就听命行事，几个反应过来的抢上去放出「火炎阵」，被凑闪电攻势定住的蛇群，哪裡都逃不了，只能在烈焰中凄厉嘶鸣，最终烧成灰烬。  
  
        犹有馀惊的警务队，几个成员死裡逃生躲过白蛇攻击，忍不住暗暗佩服：「不愧是『黄色闪光』，这么可怕的速度和应变......我们不是敌人，真是太好了。」  
  
        快速压制场面后的凑寻思：「这到底是什么『咒印』？植入的查克拉竟然可以化为生体──要是让任何一条蛇逃回到大蛇丸身边报讯，要抓人就更难办了。」他蹲下身检查尸体，不免遗憾：「这些人是真的企图製造暴动？还是跟团藏大人一样，也是被『别天神』控制的傀儡呢？我如果想得再快一步，说不定就能救他们的性命......」  
  
        他突然心念一动，轻按尸体下颚，赫然看见裡面的舌面上，还有一个诡秘纹印，并未随宿主死去而消失。

  
  


  
  
        ※        ※        ※  
  
        「火影大选」开票结果传出争议，也发生零星的选民冲突。三代火影宣佈活动暂时中止，当晚淨空广场、逮捕滋事民众，「木叶警务队」也迅速的维持社会秩序。  
  
        没有完备公开程序，投票箱不能任意开封验票，三代火影让日向一族在不开封的情况下全部重验一次，儘管票数不同，但选举结果不变，这次开出来的真正票数和十二个投票所纪录的卷轴吻合，凑以超过五百票的差距赢得选举；只是才经过惊心动魄又动盪的一天，选举谁输谁赢已经不重要，重要的是木叶的新危机已经浮上檯面。  
  
        有人计画升高木叶村内的族群对立，製造宇智波一族是煽动冲突的元凶，目的是为了扩大溷乱、造成死伤。  
  
        凑心想：不惜利用宇智波的不满情绪，也要在村内引发战争吗？如果是为了夺取「写轮眼」，大蛇丸这个计画太狠毒、也太疯狂了。  
  
        富嶽历练更丰富，想得更深沉：若是我们被逼到全族叛乱，那就是跟木叶全面开战的局面了，到时候别说保住「写轮眼」，就连一族能不能存活下去都是问题。我们跟大蛇丸素无怨仇，为什么他要对我们赶尽杀绝？  
  
        志村团藏儘管元气大伤，还是说了十分有说服力的理由：「当年『宇智波斑』驱使九尾肆虐木叶，多少当时的木叶精锐惨死在九尾爪下，大蛇丸的父母恐怕就是其中之一。只是他平日冷淡，老朽竟然也看不出来，他会对宇智波一族怀抱如此强烈的憎恨……」

  
  


  
  
        三代火影坚持立刻重新验票、确定当选四代火影的是凑之后，亲自为他披上木叶第四代火影的披风，交託了村中诸事，此时已经晚上将近九点。

  
  


  
  
        「我亲手教出来的孽徒，必须由我这个老师亲手了断。」猿飞日斩拒绝自来也和纲手同去，又拉过凑和富嶽的手，盖在自己一双苍老的手心中。凑能感受到三代宛如交待后事的必死决心，厚重的交託又满是心繫木叶的殷切期盼，心中不免又是珍重，又是心酸。他明白三代是铁了心必杀大蛇丸，不惜死战。「木叶交给你们，我很放心。」  
  
        三代离去前不要过去随行的「暗部」保护，凑和富嶽都不放心，要他们悄悄的跟上。转寝小春和水户门炎接手处理后续事宜，诸事大抵尘埃落定，富嶽相当有风度的给凑迟来的恭喜，「火影大人，您既然已经就任，」经过一整天的交手，富嶽更清楚凑正直高尚的为人，并且确定：如果木叶有任何一个火影，值得宇智波一族奉献全部的信任，那个人唯有波风凑。「我有一件事情必须跟您报告。」  
  
        「请跟往常一样叫我凑就好了，富嶽大哥。」儘管木叶前景仍有诸多挑战，此时此刻凑感到和富嶽心意相通，真正的被眼前这个男人认可为火影，让他对自己充满信心。他脑中闪过被咒印杀死的闹事者，舌面上的奇特咒印。「我也有一件事情想跟你讨论──」  
  
        玖辛奈的惊呼拉走两个男人的注意。现场只剩下收拾场復的工作，她不放心美琴和鼬，要陪伴他们母子两人回去。美琴坐了一整天，中间又波折四起，虽然看起来就跟平常一样淡定冷静，其实眼看局势瞬息数变，心裡饱受不小惊吓，早已疲惫不堪，脸色苍白。  
  
        鼬帮忙扶着母亲，好不容易站起来离座，才发现座椅和椅角都是水。

 

 

  
  
(待续)  
  


* * *

  
第九章  寄于木叶新芽的火之意志  
  
「这......这是什么？」天色已暗，美琴的座椅、地面的水渍就像暗色的血迹，玖辛奈一下子慌乱起来，「纲手大人......纲手大人！美琴她......美琴她突然，突然──」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写作笔记  
> 我一直都很想写白眼验票的情节。白眼的穿透力超方便。我也一直都很想写像广告单这种随便的纸拿来放封印术式会怎样。我觉得都用卷轴好无趣。总之，我一直觉得海贼火影JOJO的能力拿来用在日常生活应该会很实用好玩，我也在海贼同人《共合演武》写用武装色剥蚵壳。对不起请原谅我的恶趣味，谢谢就算这样还愿意阅读故事的各位读者的包容。
> 
> 这一章终于写到水冥一族的血继限界「破幻之瞳」的瞳力，设计这个瞳力的灵感来源，是火影忍者官方曾经的三大瞳力说法：轮迴眼、写轮眼、白眼。但是后来揭露轮迴眼是写轮眼的终极型态，我心裡就一直有「那这样根本不算三种瞳力啊」不满(？)。在这样的怨念(？)和始终挂怀「木叶有没有第三种很帅的瞳力呢」的心情下，我就逮到机会在这个故事设计出「破幻之瞳」了。但是我很不会取名字，不知道要叫什么眼比较帅。
> 
>  
> 
> 政治话题  
> 第八章章名《黎明前的黑暗》是歇后语，指最深暗的时刻，但终将迎来改变的曙光。台湾的民主发展历史上不乏群众运动的经验，但是从1977年的中坜事件(桃园县长选举舞弊)、1979年的美丽岛事件、甚至是最近的香港反送中，都有党干、军警特故意在群众中以挑衅言语或暴力滋事，让群众运动蒙受暴乱的污名，继而失去社会支持、让军警暴力镇压甚至杀人合理化。
> 
> 很拙劣，但是真的很有效。独裁者、极权国家，要分裂人民、让人民不能互相信任，太简单了，只要有举报制度，人人都是"国家"的眼线，只要把诉求环境保护、制裁贪腐、民主改革、族群平等的人，全部打击成恐部份子、犯罪者、必须送进集中营再教育，独裁者的国家就能继续横行、鱼肉人民──团藏所作的，相差有多远呢？
> 
> 在原作裡，因为宇智波最后真的筹谋、发动叛变了，所以团藏的偏见变成是先见之明，打压变成理所当然。不管是剧中人还是戏外人，可曾有人问过，为何宇智波要叛变？他们决定叛变之前，有谁去跟他们好好坐下来谈过、有谁回应过宇智波的不满、有谁处理过宇智波的问题？
> 
> 没有，三代时期的木叶高层，没有处理宇智波问题，他们处理掉的是宇智波。这场失败的政治协商，是连我身为讨厌宇智波的火影迷，都必须承认的客观事实。
> 
> 因此有了《四代秘传》这个短篇小说。  
> 下集完结。


End file.
